


Avengers Kids Club

by Craftywritelove



Series: Avenger's Kids Club [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Romance, SHIELD Academy, Slight Violence, some anxiety, some deppresion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftywritelove/pseuds/Craftywritelove
Summary: Despite never meeting her father Morgan Stark is doing quite well following in his foot steps. She’s taking on quite a lot for 20 years old. Already 2 years into her career as  Stark Industries CEO, about to graduate with a double major from MIT, and not to mention digging through hundreds and thousands of files Tony left behind to learn about the people closest to her. There are lots of secrets to uncover and not all of them good.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark/male OC, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/MJ
Series: Avenger's Kids Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. A Good Old Fashioned Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year and Morgan is presenting the first Stark Expo entirely of her own planning. She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate 100 years of Stark Industries and honor her Grandpa Steve then throwing a good old 1940's bash. At least until an unexpected visitor shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> This fic is cannon divergent from the MCU  
> It takes place post endgame with a modified timeline. You could even argue that it’s the timeline Cap created when he went back to live his life with Peggy although that’s not really my intention 
> 
> There’s 2 major differences that have an impact on the story. The first is that Tony died before ever even knowing Pepper was officially pregnant. The second is that Tony’s snap happened in 2020 instead of 2023. So the snapped were only gone for a year instead of 5.

“5 minutes Miss Stark” The young man said. 

“Thank you” I replied through the dressing room door. I absolutely hate these public engagements. I’d inherited a lot of things from my dad but his love for attention and showing off wasn’t one of them. I reached for the small arc reactor around my neck as I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath my dark brown hair had never been so perfectly curled and the brown 1940’s style suit I had on looked like it belonged to Agent Carter herself. I certainly looked the part. 

“Miss Stark, we’re ready for you,” The assistant said cracking open my dressing room door. 

“Thank you” I answered taking one last deep breath and following the young woman to the expo stage. I stood quietly in the wings watching as my mother finished opening the expo and introducing me after 2 years as CEO of Stark Industries these events shouldn’t scare me anymore but they do and this event was huge. 100 years of Stark Industries. I spent the last few months trying to perfect the hovercar technology my grandfather presented in 1943... “My daughter and Stark industries CEO, Morgan Stark!” my mother announced.

I plastered on a smile as I walked under the bright stage lights briefly stopping to shake my mother’s hand and give her a hug. She left the stage as I began my speech. “ Hello and I’d like to personally welcome you to our celebration of 100 years of Stark Industries!” I took a minute to scan the crowd as they cheered. “I feel that it’s a pretty extraordinary thing to have a business survive for a century and even more so have it stay in one family. I’m extremely proud to stand here today the 3rd generation of Stark industries. Starting all the way back in 1940, my grandfather, Howard Stark built many weapons to help support and aid our troops in World War 2 even helping on the super soldier project that would eventually bring us the one and only Captain America.” The vintage set up of the expo mainstage this year gave me a better view of the audience in front of me. I looked out and spotted the Captain’s great-grandson and my ex-boyfriend Grant Hill in the 3rd row. “Then my father Tony Stark took Stark Industries from a weapons company to a tech company, improving on his arc reactor technology, creating Iron Man…” I stopped briefly taking a deep breath before continuing. “I’d like to think in the last 2 years I’ve continued to build on the legacy these 2 great men created for me. I never had the chance to meet either of them but I hope I’ve made them proud. In my first 2 years as CEO, I’ve helped make my father’s arc reactor technology more sustainable and accessible. On a smaller scale, I’m happy to say it’s been helping thousands of people live happy and healthy lives. On a larger scale, the arc reactor technology is being used as an energy source to help power homes and businesses. I’ve also spent a lot of time searching and organizing the thousands and thousands of files my father and grandfather left behind. Hundreds maybe even thousands of projects left unfinished due to technical limitations of their time or just simply time cut short. Stark Industries has always been a company to look towards tomorrow today I would like to announce that over the next few years we’ll be taking a step back. I plan to spend time revisiting the work of Howard and Tony Stark. Attempting to complete projects they were never able to complete. Tonight I would like to start by re-visiting one of the first projects my grandfather premiered at an expo event. Ladies and Gentlemen if you please.” The group of assistants pulled the grey tarp off the car I spent most of the last year working on. “When my grandfather first presented his hovercar he said the technology wasn’t perfect but it would be in the next few years… well, here we are 100 years later and still no hover cars.” The crowd laughed and an actual genuine smile crossed my face. “Until today that is. I’ve spent the last months perfecting my grandfather’s technology. Now, this technology is far from mainstream or ready for the public to start using, but it’s a start” I pushed the button on the small controller in my hand and the car began to float. I let out a sigh of relief that it worked. No matter how many times you test something if it’s going to go wrong it will be during the announcement. The crowd cheered and I looked out at the hundreds of people probably millions of people if you counted those streaming the expo from home. Then I saw him. 2nd row. I saw his bright blue eyes first before noticing his perfect military dress uniform. Steven James Barnes or more specifically Sargent Steven James Barnes. It had been nearly 2 years since I’d last seen him. My breath caught in my chest as I looked at him. He is the spitting image of a younger version of the man standing next to him. I would know, I’d just spent months reviewing photos and videos of my grandfather’s work and James “Bucky” Barnes was in many of them his son looked just like him. After a minute I announced the formal start to Stark Expo and left the stage where my mother was waiting in the wings a huge smile plastered on her face.

“That was perfect honey,” the blonde woman said pulling me in for a hug. “Your father would have been proud” That was my favorite compliment. I never met him but this was his company and I just want him to be proud of what I’m doing with it. Wherever he might be.

“I’m going to get some air for a bit,” I told my mom “I’ll meet you at the reception OK?” 

“Don’t be too long,” she told me

I snuck down the hallway and out one of the back doors to a small garden with a little bench and round stone fountain. My mom would never approve it but I began to walk along the ledge of the fountain. My mind wandered to the boy… no… man, I had seen in the audience. What was he doing here? When he’d left for the army I never thought I’d see him again. I heard soft footsteps behind me and lifted my head a small smile creeping onto my lips. He was trying to be quiet but after years of being paired for training missions in school I knew that sound anywhere “Sargent Barnes” I said never turning around to face him. The formality seemed necessary. After 2 years of barely speaking to each other. 

“Agent Stark” his deep voice answered. No one had called me that in a long time. While technically I was still employed as a tech consultant and developer for the CIA and S.H.I.E.L.D. so the title still applied I’d left my fieldwork training behind to run Stark Industries after graduating high school. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked and was met with his deep laugh and my heart skipped a beat he was still the boy I’d known years ago. 

“Not exactly the welcome I was expecting” I didn’t move as Steven let out a sigh “My dad found out you were presenting Howard’s hovercar and wanted to come see it. Since he was at the original presentation after all” I wasn’t looking at him but I could picture his smirk clearly in my mind. We used to make old man jokes about Bucky and Grandpa Steve all the time. Maybe things hadn’t changed as much as I thought. He hadn’t answered my question. But when was it ever easy to get a straight answer out of an agent. I stepped onto my toes planning to pivot towards him until I started to wobble lost my balance and started to fall. Before I even realized I was falling I was in Steven’s arms.

“Caught ya Princess,” he said that familiar heart-stopping smirk coming across his face 

“Thank you, Soldier” the familiar code name coming right back to me. My heart pounded in my chest being so close to him so many old feelings coming to the surface. Too quickly he removed his arms from around me. “You didn’t answer my question, Steve. Why are YOU here?” I said not meeting his eyes. 

“2 week leave, and like I said my dad wanted to relive his glory days.” He said with a shrug. 

“Is he going to the reception? I think he’ll love it if he’s looking to relive his glory days” I had consulted Bucky exclusively on how to pull this 1940’s party off I secretly hoped he’d love it. I didn’t even care what the board members and stockholders had to say about it at this point. “I mean I don’t throw a party like my dad but it should be a good time,” I said shyly. Steve leaned in close to me and whispered “Only if you’ll save a dance for me… Doll” I shivered as he said it hoping he didn’t notice. It was definitely a line he had picked up from his dad. He tipped his hat, smirked, and walked away from me Leaving me stranded in the garden. Well, I wasn’t stranded but it did take me a minute to remember how to move or breathe again. Once I had my body back under my control I headed back into the building time to face all the stockholders and board members. 

I quietly opened the door to the reception hall hoping I could sneak in without anyone noticing but as soon as the door shut behind me the cameras started to flash and people started calling my name I plastered on a huge smile for them as board members rushed towards me hoping to get pictures shaking hands with none other then THE Morgan Stark it would boost their image as much as mine. 2 hours I told myself. 2 hours and then I could go and hide out in the lab. Mom was the queen of networking for Stark Industries this was her show, not mine. At least for now once she retired at the end of the year I guess it would all be on me. Once everyone had gotten their pictures and I was seeing tiny spots of light from the cameras. I started making my way around the room shaking hands meeting new stockholders answering way to my questions about my personal life for this business event. I mean seriously why does it matter if I’m dating anyone right now. They should be far more concerned with what new tech I’m working on after all that’s what lines their pockets, not my love life. The first familiar face I spotted was Lila Barton, I walked up to the girl I considered my older sister and tapped her on the shoulder. “Morgan!” Lila said turning around to give me a hug “Your presentation was amazing, and from what I’ve heard everyone is very excited to see what you’ll do with your grandfathers and fathers work” 

“Thank you,” I said shyly. 

“And did I happen to catch Steven Barnes sneaking away after the presentation...to see you perhaps,” she said bumping up against my shoulder.

“Lila…” I whispered under my breath. I hope she didn’t notice how my cheeks started to blush.

“Not to mention he hasn’t taken his eyes off you all night” she giggled 

“Morgen!” a male voice called behind us. I plastered on a fake smile expecting a stockholder to meet but instead turned around to find Clint Barton walking towards me.

“Hi!” I said leaning into his hug. A few of the now-retired Avengers had all but taken me in while I was growing up. I know they felt like they owed it to my dad to look after me. As much as I wished I had my own father growing up I wouldn’t trade them for the world. “You did great tonight kid” 

“Thank you,” I said back to him. 

“Enjoy your party,” He said with a smile, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder and guiding her away. Lila looked back at me over her shoulder and smiled I followed her eyes across the room to where Steve was standing talking to his dad when I looked back to her she mouthed _go talk to him_. 

“You could have picked some better dancing music” I turned to find Grant Hill behind me. I dated him for about a year but that quickly proved to be not such a great choice. I really shouldn’t have let it go on as long as I did it wasn't horrible... but probably not the best relationship ever. I know he enjoyed the sympathy from the press when our break up went public. 

. “Grant,” I said turning to him with a smile

“Seriously, I really can’t believe people used to like this stuff,” he said looking around the room.

“It’s a themed party Grant, every detail matters.” I said taking every effort to not roll my eyes at him “Well I better get back to mingling” 

“Dance with me,” Grant said holding out his hand 

“Sorry my dance card is full tonight I’m afraid,” I told the blonde boy. He really couldn’t take a hint. 

“Your what is full?” Grant asked in confusion. 

“It’s a saying from… never mind… not tonight Grant” I told him as I walked away. Finally, I made my way to Steven and Bucky. “Morgan” Bucky greeted, pulling me into a hug it was hard to believe this man had once been one of the world’s most feared assassins free from the brainwashing and HYDRA programming Bucky Barnes proved to be just as gentlemanly as his best friend. I think about it more often than I should. He’d lost so much of his life to HYDRA. And it was the one thing he never talked about. He’d quickly share stories of growing up in the ’20s and ’30s or even tales of the Avengers and his life with Sam after Cap passed the shield to him but he would just shut down if you asked about Winter Soldier. I was never sure if he didn’t remember any of it or if he didn’t want to remember.

“How do you like the party?” I asked the older man

“It’s perfect great job kiddo,” Bucky said patting my shoulder the drummer started up and that first few beats of "[Sing, Sing, Sing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhyhP_5VfKM) started up. Bucky's face breaking into a large smile. “What do you say to a dance Sweetheart,” Bucky asked offering me his flesh hand. I could clearly picture a younger Bucky in my mind using this same line to pick up a girl.

“I’d be honored Sergeant Barnes,” I said grabbing his hand as he escorted me to the dance floor. I took a quick peek back to where Steve stood with his mother a huge smile on his face as he caught my eye. Bucky had taught Steve and me all the best dances when we were growing up. We had always been fascinated with tales of the Avengers and the adventures Bucky would tell us of the 1940’s it felt almost like a different planet entirely rather than the same world we lived in only 100 years earlier. I matched his movements perfectly as the song played. It had been a long time since I had this much fun at one of these things. The song came to a close and Bucky slowed before grabbing both of my hands. 

“You need to know Morgan, your grandfather and father would be very proud to see the young lady you’ve become today. Grandpa Steve too” He said placing a kiss on my cheek I smiled

“Thank you” I whispered trying to hold in tears. 

“May I cut in.” The voice next to me asked. I was met with a brighter version of the blue eyes I had just been talking to.

“Of course,” Bucky said handing me off to his son. He patted the boy on the shoulder before leaving. Steve slowly reached up to my face and brushed an escaped tear away. 

“He got sappy on you didn’t he?” Steve asked as the band started to play "[People Will Say we're in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odb_36tsEnI)" he quickly guided my arms into the position he wanted and began to lead me around the dance floor.

”A little,” I said matching every step as if this was something we practiced daily. We looked like professional dancers next to the others around us. “How long are you home for? I mean... I know you said a 2-week leave... but how long are you here for… still… I mean...” I said tripping over my words feeling embarrassed I'm the CEO of a billion-dollar company and I can’t even talk to a boy I’d known pretty much my whole life. Steve smiled down at me.

”4 days left then back to base,” he said spinning me across the dance floor 

“Maybe you could stop by the tower tomorrow? I’m taking a CEO day off to work on some projects. I’d love to talk to you about some of them. And it might be nice to you know catch up a little” Could I be any more awkward? 

“Did you find…” Steve asked me his blue eyes looking serious. 

“No nothing yet” I responded looking away from him. “But I wasn’t joking when I said there were Thousands of files to look through I haven’t given up yet. We’ll find out what really happened” the song ended and Steve leaned down and kissed my cheek.

“I know you will, I’ll see you tomorrow princess” he whispered to me. 

“See you tomorrow soldier” he didn’t let go of my hand until he couldn’t walk any further holding it. I looked around the room making sure I made all the appearances I needed to before sneaking out a side door and heading back to Stark Tower. 

“Hello Miss Stark” the British voice of Jarvis greeted me. Or I guess technically Jarvis 2.0. 

“Hello Jarvis” I answered back 

“Mr. Parker called while you were away” Jarvis informed me as I punched in my lab code. “Would you like to hear his message?”

“Yes please,” I said kicking off my heels as I swung my legs over the arm of the office chair pulling myself towards the desk and starting the computer.

“Hey, Morgan! I’m so sorry I had to miss your big night new baby and all, but I just wanted to say MJ and I watched the stream and you definitely did Mr. Stark proudly. I’ve got to go but I’ll call again soon OK? Love You.” Peter’s voice played over the intercom. I smiled to myself. Peter was essentially my father’s adopted son and pretty much declared himself my older brother.

“Thanks, Jarvis!” I said.

“Anything else Miss Stark,” Jarvis asked 

“No not now thank you,” I said moving my keyboard to my lap.

. ”Shall I turn your alerts back on or would you like me to keep them silenced for the night?” he asked 

“Oh! Turn those back on, please! Thank you Jarvis” I said. 

“Alerts have been turned back on” I thanked the AI one more time before staring at the computer screen I opened up my latest project, the one I was planning to share with Steve tomorrow, but my mind started to wander away from the formulas and numbers on the screen and I caught myself staring at the photo of my father on the wall. I called it my wall of heroes a group picture of the avengers with individual pictures of my dad, my grandfather, Grandpa Steve, Bucky, and Peter. _Would you be proud of me_ I wondered. I minimized the spreadsheet on my computer and opened the folder labeled Avengers.

My dad had kept records on every teammate, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and villain they had ever fought or worked with and I’m pretty sure none of them knew about it. If a file mentioning one of these people was uploaded basically anywhere a copy was saved to this folder. The program my dad wrote was basically the world's worst and smartest spyware virus. I made a note to make sure to update the encryption on that program it would most definitely be dangerous in the wrong hands. I hovered over the folder labeled James Buchanan Barnes “Winter Soldier”. I lied to Steve... again.. I’d found these folders 2 years ago. But haven’t had the heart to tell him. Actually, I hadn’t told him about any of the Avengers files. The former Avengers had been fairly open with their children about their past lives but they all had darker moments they hadn’t shared.

I knew my father had been held hostage after a weapons demonstration it was the turning point for Stark Industries after all and how Iron Man came to be. But my mother would never share details. It wasn’t until I found the video footage and surveillance photos in his file that I realized just how dark some secrets were. I didn’t leave the lab for almost 3 days after that but it was just the push I needed to finish my work on the arc reactor. I moved the cursor over another folder labeled _For Morgan_ I quickly double-clicked the familiar folder and selected the video I’d watched probably 3000 times over the last 2 years. Tony’s face appeared on the screen his eyes red and obvious he had been crying just before he started filming. I tapped the spacebar starting the video. “Hi, Morgan…. So umm I’m Tony Stark… Your Father… Jesus this is stupid… you probably don’t even actually exsit…. I guess it’s just a crazy feeling... I’m not usually one to trust a feeling over something logical but I just can’t shake this for some reason. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I listened. “Listen, umm don’t… don’t… tell your mother… about this video… OK?... Just a secret between us… I don’t know what you all know about any of this… but this stuff we’re getting ready to do kid... It’s all really crazy… but if anyone can make sense of it it’s going to be you. Who am I kidding… it will all be fine... And I’ll be there to meet you someday…. But I guess in case I’m not...

  
  


“Miss Stark” The British voice caused me to jump. “Sorry, Miss Stark I did not mean to startle you but I wanted to alert you that your mother is on her way to the lab”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” I said quickly wiping the tears from my eyes and switching my computer over to a random Netflix show just as the door to the lab opened. 

“Hi Mom,” I said spinning around in my chair to face her. She shook her head as she walked over to me. She was getting older her blonde hair starting to look more silver and she looked more tired after these events then I remember. 

“Just like your father,” she says shaking her head.

“In a good way or the bad way?” I asked her a small smile sneaking onto my face.

“The best way” she answered kissing me on the top of the head. “So I see the CEO has a day off tomorrow” 

“Lead engineer Morgan is super behind on paperwork and her next few projects so CEO Morgan told her she needs to get caught up,” I said turning to face her.

“I think CEO Morgan should make an appearance at the Expo tomorrow though,” My mom told me. 

“Why?” I answered “I was there tonight, gave my presentation, made my appearance, did the stockholder thing. CEO Morgan has another appearance planned for Saturday. And I have a ton of work to catch up on because of getting ready for the expo” Seriously two appearances should be more than enough if you ask me.

“It’s your company, Morgan, you do what you want but it’s just a suggestion.” I gave my mom a sideways glance as I noticed the smile creeping onto her face “I thought maybe you’d invite Steve Barnes to go with you” 

“What?” I said quickly 

“I saw the 2 of you tonight. I haven’t seen you that relaxed since you took this job. Just saying maybe you should spend some time with him while he’s home” She said. 

“We’re just friends mom,” I told her and honestly I didn’t even know if we were that anymore. Can you still be friends with someone who you haven't talked to in two years?

“When I first met your father he was just my boss,” My mother said. 

“Ms. Stark I’m to inform you it’s time to leave for the airport” Jarvis interrupted us.

“You’re leaving?” I quickly turned to my mother as she stood. “I’m heading back to Malibu tonight. I have west coast meetings tomorrow” she said brushing her hand through my hair. 

“I thought maybe you’d stay through the expo…” I whispered to her. I didn’t see much of her… in fact, I hadn’t seen much of her in the last seven years when I moved to the east coast for school, while I preferred the hustle and bustle of New York City my mom prefers the relative quiet of the Malibu beach house I had grown up in. I thought maybe we would at least spend the weekend together. 

“Sorry honey, I’ll text you tomorrow.” She left with one last kiss on my head. I watched her walk away knowing full well I probably wouldn’t see her again for several months. As soon as she was out of sight of the lab I switched the tab back over to my dad’s video. “Listen, kid,” he started again “I don’t know a damn thing about you. But I just… you need to know that I love you. And I love your mom. And I hope you can understand why I did this someday. I’ve left everything I can possibly think of and that’s a lot of things. To help you answer any questions you might have about well… anything. Part of any journey is the end. I just want you to know you’ll be OK Morgan whatever problem you’re facing it’s going to be Ok. You’re going to grow up in a world I never could have imagined a few years ago. You’re going to make the world a better place than I could ever dream of” The man on the screen turned away from the camera but I caught the way he lifted his hand and brushed the tears from his eyes. “Remember I’m here when you need me I love you, Morgan,” he said just before pressing a button to turn off the camera. I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes before whispering “love you too dad” 

“Jarvis” I called.

“Yes Miss Stark” he replied 

“Steve Barnes should be here tomorrow. Once he gets to the elevator assign him of his lab access code please.” I asked. 

“Any specific numbers Miss Stark,” Jarvis asked 

“No” I answered picking my phone up off the desk.

“And how long would you like Sargent Barnes access code to be active?” 

“As long as he wants to use it,” I said quietly turning off the lights and heading to the apartment upstairs


	2. A Super Secret Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's been working on something big and it's time to recruit her newest test subject.

I spent most of the morning buried in paperwork for patents on the hovercar. Oh, the joys of announcing new tech to the public. My jeans and Stark Industries t-shirt a far cry from the 1940’s business suit I wore yesterday. “Ok,” I said leaning back into my chair and looking out over the lab, time to take a look at project super-soldier. I didn't hear the lab door open over the music. 

“So I have my own access code aren’t I special” Steve said walking into the lab to get my attention.

“Hi Steve,” I said turning back to my computer.

“It’s a lot more organized in here then I expected,” Steve said.

“You came at a good time. I’ve just been working on paperwork stuff this morning so it doesn’t look like a tornado went through it.”

“I think I’d rather see it in tornado form,” Steve asked leaning on the desk beside me.

“Another time perhaps?” I answered standing up from the desk.

“So what’s the next big piece of tech from Stark Industries?” Steve said his eyes following me around the room.

“A couple of very small things actually, some new computer tech and a new bit of personal safety tech,” I said with a shrug “At least that’s the public tech I’m working on” I added as I walked to the other side of the lab.

“Ooo some secret CIA project in the works” Steve asked

“Not quite. More like a super-secret Morgan Stark project” I answered hoping up onto the currently empty work table.

“Morgan Stark’s answer to Tony Stark's Iron Man?” Steve questioned sitting down next to me.

  
“More like Morgan Stark’s answer to Howard Stark’s project rebirth…” I said not meeting his eyes.

  
“Project rebirth?... wait… you want to make another super soldier!” Steve said.

“Shhh,” I told him “Super secret remember.”

“What the hell Morgan? You can’t just decide to make another super soldier it’s not some piece of tech it’s an actual person” he said only a little quieter.

“Good thing I’m not trying to start from scratch,” I said. Steve looked at me and I could see the confusion on his face and I sighed. “My goal here isn’t to make the next great weapon or something the military or CIA can just inject into anyone who comes to them to make them this perfect person…. Howard thought the super-soldier serum held the key to curing a cold or cancer or helping a premature baby be stronger and maybe having a chance at a life or a million other things. I want to try isolating parts of it, see if I can make better treatments or vaccines or something out of it. But I have to figure out every little piece of it first.” I pulled out the small silver rectangle from my pocket and pressed the button throwing a blue screen in front of Steve and myself. “I started doing some research with Grant Hill…”

“When you were dating him?” Steve interrupted me.

“How’d you know about that?” I asked him shocked I hadn’t told him…

“Nate told me,” he said looking away from me. “He said things weren’t exactly… happy… between the two of you…”

“Anyway,” I said trying to change the subject “I started looking into Grant’s genetic code and there’s definitely traces of Grandpa Steve’s super-soldier genetics. So the serum did in fact fully genetically modify him. Essentially making Grandpa Steve the first genetically modified organism… but that’s not the point… the point is why doesn’t Grant show any of Cap’s powers. Or why don’t you show any of Bucky’s.” I said turning to face him.

“Well you’re the scientist,” he asked looking at the screen in front of him “What do you think?”

“I think there still needs to be an activation component… Like the vita rays with Cap... I just don't know exactly what the missing piece is. I’m super close to actually figuring this out though I know it ... but I was wondering if you would help me…”

“Me?” Steve asked quickly turning from the screen to look at me.

I sighed this was never fun to talk about “Whatever Serum HYDRA used on your dad… it wasn’t exactly what the SSR used on Grandpa Steve… I think there are 2 different serum formulas that made different changes to their genetics… I want to see the difference in what passes down from each formula. I have some of the genetic data from Grandpa Steve and Bucky enough to prove my theory on the different formulas… but If you’re willing I’d love to take a look and see what you inherited from him” I said flipping the screen to the genetic codes of the 2 older super soldiers not that any of that meant anything to Steve.

“What do you need me to do?” He asked with a sigh

“A few vials of blood should do the trick,” I said pushing on the button on the silver device causing the blue screen to flicker out. “But seriously not unless you want to do this,” I said turning back to face him.

“Well, Miss Stark after listening to your presentation. I think this is a worthy cause and I will agree to help you with your studies” He said a smile crossing his face.

“Perfect let’s get started” I sat him in a chair on one end of the lab and began the process of getting a few vials of blood from him. I thought he might be nervous over the fact I was just taking care of this in my private lab rather than sending him to the biotech lab a few floors below us but I seriously couldn’t risk someone asking questions and he actually seemed OK with it. “You did very well Sargent Barnes that’s all for today,” I said placing a band-aid over his arm when I removed the needle and started to clean up.

“Iron man?” He said smiling down at the ban-aid “Really?”

“I could give you Captain America or Thor?” I said "I'm sure uncle Thor would love to know you had a band-aid with his face on it" Steve laughed.

“I suppose I should get going… You have work to do” Steve said getting up out of the chair.

“Wait,” I said quickly until I realized I had no idea what I wanted him to wait for I just knew I didn’t want him to leave just yet. “We’ve talked a lot about me… what have you been up to the last few years?” I asked, “I mean the last time I saw you was…” I stopped and took a shaky breath I didn’t miss how quickly Steve’s head turned back towards me. He definitely noticed I hesitated “Grandpa Steve’s funeral… the next day you left for Fort Benning. And that was that” I’ll be the first person to admit I didn’t handle Grandpa Steve’s death well at all. Most of the world believed Captain America had died 20 years ago finishing his final mission of returning the infinity stones. I’m proud to be among the few people who knew the truth that after his “death” in 2020 he was really living in Stark Tower us avenger kids took to calling him Grandpa Steve and honestly by that point in time he was a grandpa. He lived almost 20 more years after that. After moving to Maryland for school at 13 I spent almost every weekend and small holiday breaks with him in New York. Sure, Horizon Academy was a boarding school so I didn’t _have_ to have somewhere to go but I could go to New York when flying back to Malibu didn’t make sense. He’d tell me stories of my Grandfather and Father he was the only person I’d known who had known both of them and worked closely with them. I learned more about the 2 men I idolized through him than anything or anyone else. I miss those stories… It was only a month after his death that I became CEO of Stark Industries.

“You know I wouldn’t have left if I didn’t have to right?” Steve said reaching his hand to my shoulder pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and could see the sadness clearly on his face. I didn’t say anything I knew that was true but just couldn’t let myself believe it. “I was actually thinking maybe we could hang out again tomorrow and catch up on more about me… if you want to that is…” He said. Steve Barnes is one of the most confident guys I know. It caught me off guard for him to sound so insecure. I wonder what exactly he had heard about me in the last two years.

“I’m on CEO duty at the expo tomorrow…” I told him.

“Till when?” He asked

“Probably about 5” I answered,

“I’ll be at the expo at 5 then,” He said his smirk coming back. There was the confidant Steve I knew. I watched as he left giving him a small wave through the lab window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had spent the day mingling with people getting pictures taken and listening to countless tech presentations. I had just gotten off a video call with Harley Keener giving him a list of names, tech companies, and phone numbers to follow up with after the expo. I left the meeting room and turned to see Steve leaning against the wall. “Hello Soldier,” I said “I see your operative skills are still intact” He fell into step right beside me.

“I may be a military man now but I still get calls every now and again. Have to keep the skills sharp you know” I had no idea Steve was still working with the S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Are you sure you want to walk out with me?” I asked him as we neared the end of the empty hallway I could see the confused look on his face. “I’m a bit of a celebrity now… we walk out there together and there will be pictures and rumors flying of Morgan Stark and her new boyfriend because that’s all the world wants from me right now is to find a nice guy to date and settle down with… They’ll call Grant and ask if he approves of it and he’ll get another 15 minutes of fame that he’ll just eat up and enjoy”

“Or…” Steve started I didn’t miss that mischievous glint in his eye “We could sneak out the back way” he finished nodding his head towards the emergency exit.

“I’m in,” I said a wide smile coming across my face. It was just like the old high school training missions I set to work disabling the alarm on the emergency door before we both slipped through the door and started running quickly down the stairs and out one of the back doors. By the time we made it out to the New York City noise, both of us were laughing. “That was about the easiest mission ever,” Steve said.

“Yea, for now, I answered until they realize I’m missing”

“Then we need to keep moving. Dinner?” Steve asked

“Pizza at the Tower? Once I get back the security team will get an alert that I’m at the tower and they’ll back off”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said as we started walking in the direction of the tower together. We walked together in silence for awhile “Hey” Steve said grabbing my shoulder. “Dessert first?” Pointing to the ice cream shop we were walking past

“Yeah sure,” I said following him in. We ordered our ice cream and I reached for my wallet.

“Nope,” he said grabbing my wrist “my treat, handing the cash to the teenager working behind the counter.

“Fine but I’m paying for dinner,” I said. He just smiled as he handed me my ice cream and we walked out of the shop. “So you know about Grant and me… what about you any girls in your life the last few years?” I asked him. He hesitated for a minute taking a bite of his ice cream.

“Yea a few…” he finally answered

“Oh…” I said why was I so disappointed by that answer?

“Nothing really serious though…” he added as we reached the tower entrance.

“Welcome home Miss Stark, I’ve alerted the security team of your safe arrival,” Jarvis said as we entered the elevator heading towards my apartment.

“Thanks, Jarvis. Think you could order some pizza for us? Still like Pepperoni?” I asked Steve

“Yup” Steve answered

“Will do Miss Stark, anything else?” Jarvis checked

“Nope you’ve got it from here, I know where to find you if we need anything else,” I said as the elevator door slid open.

“It looks just like I remember,” Steve said stepping off the elevator “kinda feels like coming home”

I walked to the fridge and grabbed some drinks tossing one to Steve before I sat down opposite him on the couch. The routine was familiar from when we were kids.

“So what happened?” I asked, “After Fort Benning?”

“Wow! right to the point” Steve said looking over at me with a sigh “Well I spent about 6 months training there… when most of the rest of the guys went home for a few months I stuck around and did some more advanced sniper training and worked with some of the other Horizon intelligence guys on stuff. Then we shipped out to Camp Darby in Italy.” I stared at him.

“What did your Dad think about that?” I asked I couldn’t imagine Bucky being thrilled with the idea of his Son being stationed in the same country he had been taken as a POW.

“He didn’t say anything….” Steve started “I don’t think he was thrilled… to be honest I didn’t come home between training and shipping out so I just told him over the phone…”

“Did you go…?” I asked him quietly not meeting his eyes.

“To Azzano?” He asked he knew exactly what I was asking about. I nodded. He sighed.

“Don’t tell Dad, but I did. It’s just this little town now. I don’t really know what I was expecting… a marker or something maybe…”

“To most of the world that battle never happened. To most people, HYDRA is just a myth, a legend, or at best just a smaller organization that got caught in the crosshairs of World War II.” I said to him

“Is this one of those times I’m supposed to feel lucky for knowing the real story…” He said

“Sometimes knowing the truth really sucks,” I said reaching for his hand “and it’s even worse when you have to keep it to yourself” Steve looked up and met my eyes. Countless training missions had taught me to read his every move but for some reason this one I couldn’t figure out… Sadness? Definitely, what happened to his dad had weighed on him his entire life I’m certain he would go back and kill every HYDRA agent he could find if he could. But was the other part guilt… or was that just me knowing I was keeping the biggest secret of his life from him. He sighed, “So I was at Darby for about a year and then about 6 months ago they sent me to a base in Germany. To be honest I liked Italy a lot better.”

“Your dad know about that one?” I asked.

“Is it bad I’ve been home for 12 days and haven’t told him yet…” Steve said.

“We’ve been taught to keep secrets pretty much our whole lives… it’s just what we do” Like the answers to every question we’ve ever had about our parents or the people closest to them.

“The pizza has arrived Miss Stark” Jarvis interrupted us.

“Send someone up with it please,” I asked as I walked to the elevator to meet whoever Jarvis sent up with the pizza.

“I found it, Morgan…”

“Found what?” I asked him.

“2 months ago… I took a leave day and went to Austria….” I turned toward him quickly. There was no way he was that close…

“Kreischberg…” I said setting the pizza box down and sitting back on the couch. Steve nodded his head.

“It’s still there… mostly a pile of rubble but it’s all still there…” I noticed the tears in his eyes although he was desperately trying to hide them. I reached for his hand again.

“Steve…” there was nothing I could say to him.

“It’s ok,” he said giving my hand a squeeze. “If anything it reminded me why I’m doing all this” We ate our pizza and turned the topics to lighter conversation. If pizza was better in New York or Italy. What Steve missed most about living in New York. That time Grandpa Steve and Bucky were babysitting and I broke my arm trying to fly like Iron Man. Hours passed and we fell into a familiar pattern. I smiled and laughed more than I had in years. And for a few hours, it was nice to be just Morgan, not Morgan Stark CEO.

“It’s late,” Steve said pulling out his phone “I should go, I have an early flight”

“You’re leaving?” I questioned.

“Takes a while to get back to Germany,” Steve said offering his hand to help me off the couch as I walked with him toward the elevator.

“Thank you,” I said as he turned to face me

“For what?” He asked

“For tonight… it was just nice to feel normal for once that’s all.”

“Glad I could help,” he said before quickly reaching for his neck “Here, I’ve got something for you”

“Woah, I can’t take those won’t you get in trouble?” I asked as slipped his dog tags off.

“I can get new ones,” he said with a shrug before slipping the tags over my head “Consider it a promise that I won’t stay away as long this time” I reached up for the tags and played with them as the doors to the elevator opened. “I’m going to try and be home for Christmas. Save a dance for me OK?” He said as he backed into the elevator.

“Ok” I nodded as the elevator doors closed.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan heads back to Malibu to start the Holiday Season

Steve and I did better about staying in contact over the next few months but then summer turned to fall and CEO duty called. I was on my way to Malibu and needed to tour all the west coast facilities, sit in countless meetings about budgets and I had the board breathing down my neck for another piece of consumer tech to release before Christmas because apparently Holoscreen wasn’t enough. Not to mention I was trying to finish school seeing as the board had decided I apparently needed a degree to keep my job. I was working on a paper for my business principles class when Jarvis announced we were landing. I shut down the holocomputer and headed off the plane. An hour later I’m back in my childhood home.

“Mom, I’m home” I call out walking in the front door.

“Morgan.” She says coming around the corner to give me a hug “glad to have you home”

“Thanks, mom,” I said starting to walk towards the basement steps

“Where are you going?” She asked

“To work,” I told her “Have Jarvis get me when Dinner’s ready”

“Just like your father” I heard her say as I went down the stairs.

This lab was so different than the one in New York. While I spent some time keeping that one updated with all the latest and greatest technology this one still had my dad’s fingerprints all over it. Iron Man suits still in there cubbies along the wall, most of the tech in here he used himself. There was always this weird feeling when I was in a room like this... Somewhere that so clearly belonged to my dad. Just this energy thing I guess but it always made me feel so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Sometimes I noticed I did it sometimes I didn't. Today I felt it. Maybe because I hadn't been here in a while. I didn't know what I was trying to make. Something that could be consumer tech to keep the board happy. “Damn it,” I said tossing the 30th glorified flashlight across the room. It rolled across the floor and landed at the feet of one of my Dad’s suits. I put my hands on my head. Totally missing hearing the sliding door open.

“Everything OK?” The voice that most definitely didn’t belong to my mom said I lifted my head and turned to find Harley reaching down to pick up my discarded flashlight. “You know an arc reactor powered flashlight isn’t a bad idea. We’ve always thought bigger with arc reactor tech that maybe smaller is a good direction to go”

“I could have made that when I was ten. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” I asked him.

“Mmm probably,” He said leaning up against the desk “figured my boss wouldn’t mind too much since I really only see you once a year”

“Your boss thinks you’re awfully close to getting a major promotion and probably should be working. But I’m glad you’re here” I said smiling

“Actually I’d been meaning to ask her if I could have a couple of weeks off in December. You see I know this girl and she’s graduating from MIT double major in Mechanical Engineering and Business or something crazy and thought it might be nice to be there for her and maybe check out New York for Christmas. Do you think she’d be OK with it?” Harley asked.

“I have no idea why in the world you would want to do that. But I’m sure if you asked it’d get approved.” I answered back.

“Don’t sell yourself short Morgan. What you’re doing is impressive you should be proud of yourself.”

“My dad had 3 PHD’s by the time he was my age. Graduating with 2 bachelors degrees a year and a half early not that impressive.” I said taking back the flashlight from him.

“You’re missing the fact you did that all while running a billion-dollar 100-year-old company. That’s impressive Morgan.” Harley said resting his hand on my shoulder.

“You know Mr. Keener. Last I checked you have a very big presentation tomorrow for the CEO and you should probably be getting ready for it” I said attempting to change the subject.

“My facility is in tip-top shape thank you,” He said standing up. I knew it would be. There’s a reason he was taking over my mother’s job at the end of the year.

“I remind you that your promotion is not final yet. You can still lose it” I said tossing him a stern look as I pulled up the 3D model in front of me.

“You wouldn’t do that!” Harley said acting offended.

“Do you really want to find out?” I said giving him a sideways glance.

“OK! Message received Miss Stark!” Harley said turning towards the door.

“It was nice to see you!” I shouted as he left.

“See you tomorrow Morgen,” He said waving back to me.

I stayed in the lab till dinner making no progress towards anything useful. Dinner was fine… I guess… we talked about work. Pretty typical for us lately. Then up to my bedroom to finish my business principles paper My phone buzzed next to me and the name “Soldier” flashed across the screen. I reached up and grabbed ahold of his dog tags, sighed, and hit decline he had more important people to talk to than me. I stood on the balcony outside my room. A night like this in New York would have probably meant a nice walk around the city. But there was one advantage to a nice night in Malibu. Something I really couldn’t do in New York. I moved my hand and grabbed the small arc reactor around my neck and squeezed it between my fingers. It started to glow and the metal of my suit started to build itself around me. Within seconds I was in my very own iron man suit.

“It’s been a while Miss Stark” Jarvis said as in the suit started up.

“Just need to clear my head a bit” I answered getting ready to start my flight.

Soon the thrusters turned on and away I was. New York was great to walk through not so much to fly around though. In Malibu, buildings are lower and it’s easier to get around. The absolute last thing I needed was rumors starting that Iron Man would be back to saving the world or that someone else had gotten ahold of the tech and was trying to launch an evil army of Iron Mans or something. There would be no superheroing in my foreseeable future.

“Incoming call from Mr. Parker” Jarvis announced.

“Ugh” I sighed “answer it,” I told Jarvis

“I can’t believe you still have baby monitor on this thing. I’m 20, not 16.” I told Peter.

“Hey, it’s just a safety precaution Morgen,” Peter said into the phone.

“There aren’t even weapons in this suit…. Literally all it does is fly.” I said

“Trust me, Morgen, even just flying can get you in trouble,” He said putting on his newly discovered stern Dad voice. “Ask your Dad, I mean this one time he...”

“Well, I can’t exactly ask him. Can I?” I snapped at Peter. Instant regret but I wasn’t about to admit that.

“Morgan… are you sure your OK?” Peter said worry in his voice.

“I’m fine” I answered “just a rough couple of days”

“Can I help?” He asked

“No…” I told him “I’m OK really. Give Anthony a kiss from Auntie Morgan and I'll see you in a few days OK?” I said as I landed on the roof of the apartment building and asked Jarvis to end the call. The helmet of the suit flipped open and it started to disassemble itself back into the necklace. There was a nice breeze and you can't beat the view from up here looking out over the ocean. I walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with my legs hanging over the side. Malibu and New York were so different. I liked different things about each place. I appreciated the quiet of Malibu but usually found I missed the noise of New York after awhile. The quiet sometimes made me think more and I didn’t always enjoy that.

I had been sitting on the roof for maybe an hour my mind swirling with thoughts of budget meetings, inventions, papers that needed to be written, accounting projects to be done if I actually made the right choice becoming CEO if I was enough for the job…I was interrupted when My phone buzzed in my pocket. There he was again “Soldier” but this time it was a text. _Please don’t push me away again Morgan_ it read.

 _I’m not trying to…. things are just really busy. Besides, you don’t want to hear about my problems._ I responded

_I think that’s my decision to make. Talk to me._

I sighed before responding _Really, Steve I’m fine, nothing to worry about._

 _I don’t know if I believe you…._ He wrote back quickly

_It’s a text you can’t tell if I’m lying_

_Call it a gut feeling then. I’m not going to push it but just know I’m here ok?_

I didn’t respond putting my phone back in my pocket. I stepped off the edge of the roof falling awhile before squeezing the necklace to reactivate the suit. Pieces of blue metal flew around me catching me and sending me upwards


	4. Thanksgiving in Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan heads to Malibu to start the Holiday Season

Steve and I did better about staying in contact over the next few months but then summer turned to fall and CEO duty called. I was on my way to Malibu and needed to tour all the west coast facilities, sit in countless meetings about budgets and I had the board breathing down my neck for another piece of consumer tech to release before Christmas because apparently Holoscreen wasn’t enough. Not to mention I was trying to finish school seeing as the board had decided I apparently needed a degree to keep my job. I was working on a paper for my business principles class when Jarvis announced we were landing. I shut down the holocomputer and headed off the plane. An hour later I’m back in my childhood home. “Mom, I’m home” I call out walking in the front door.

“Morgan.” She says coming around the corner to give me a hug “glad to have you home”

“Thanks, mom,” I said starting to walk towards the basement steps

“Where are you going?” She asked

“To work,” I told her “Have Jarvis get me when Dinner’s ready”

“Just like your father” I heard her say as I went down the stairs.

This lab was so different than the one in New York. While I spent some time keeping that one updated with all the latest and greatest technology this one still had my dad’s fingerprints all over it. Iron Man suits still in there cubbies along the wall, most of the tech he used himself. I didn’t know what I was trying to make… something that could be consumer tech to keep the board happy… “Damn it,” I said tossing the 30th glorified flashlight across the room. It rolled across the floor and landed at the feet of one of my Dad’s suits. I put my hands on my head. Totally missing hearing the sliding door open.

“Everything OK?” The voice that most definitely didn’t belong to my mom said I lifted my head and turned to find Harley reaching down to pick up my discarded flashlight. “You know an arc reactor powered flashlight isn’t a bad idea. We’ve always thought bigger with that maybe smaller is a good direction to go”

“I could have made that when I was ten. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” I asked him.

“Mmm probably,” He said leaning up against the desk “figured my boss wouldn’t mind too much since I really only see you once a year”

“Your boss thinks you’re awfully close to getting a major promotion and probably should be working. But I’m glad you’re here” I said smiling

“Actually I’d been meaning to ask her if I could have a couple of weeks off in December. You see I know this girl and she’s graduating from MIT double major in Mechanical Engineering and Business or something crazy and thought it might be nice to be there for her and maybe check out New York for Christmas. Do you think she’ll be OK with it?” Harley asked.

“I have no idea why in the world you would want to do that. But I’m sure if you asked it’d get approved.” I answered back.

“Don’t sell yourself short Morgan. What you’re doing is impressive you should be proud of yourself.”

“My dad had 3 PHD’s by the time he was my age. Graduating with 2 bachelors degrees a year and a half early not that impressive.” I said taking back the flashlight from him.

“You’re missing the fact you did that all while running a billion-dollar 100-year-old company. That’s impressive Morgan.” Harley said resting his hand on my shoulder.

“You know Mr. Keener. Last I checked you have a very big presentation tomorrow for the CEO and you should probably be getting ready for it” I said attempting to change the subject.

“My facility is in tip-top shape thank you,” He said standing up. I knew it would be. There’s a reason he was taking over my mother’s job at the end of the year.

“I remind you that your promotion is not final yet. You can still lose it” I said tossing him a stern look as I pulled up the blue model in front of me.

“You wouldn’t do that!” Harley said acting offended.

“Do you really want to find out?” I said giving him a sideways glance.

“OK! Message received Miss Stark!” Harley said turning towards the door.

“It was nice to see you!” I shouted as he left.

“See you tomorrow Morgen,” He said waving back to me.

I stayed in the lab till dinner making no progress towards anything. The dinner was fine… I guess… we talked about work. Pretty typical for us lately. Then up to my bedroom to finish my business principles paper My phone buzzed next to me and the name “Soldier” flashed across the screen. I reached up and grabbed ahold of his dog tags, sighed and hit decline he had more important people to talk to than me. I stood on the balcony outside my room. A night like this in New York would have probably meant a nice walk around the city. But there was one advantage to a nice night in Malibu. Something I really couldn’t do in New York. I moved my hand and grabbed the small arc reactor around my neck and squeezed it between my fingers. It started to glow and the metal of suit started to build itself around me. Within seconds I was in my very own iron man suit.

“It’s been a while, Miss Stark,” Jarvis said the A.I. in the suit starting up.

“Just need to clear my head a bit” I answered getting ready to start my flight.

Soon the thrusters turned on and away I was. New York was great to walk through not so much to fly around though. In Malibu, buildings are lower and it’s easier to get around. The absolute last thing I needed was rumors starting that Iron Man would be back to saving the world or that someone else had gotten ahold of the tech and was trying to launch an evil army of Iron Mans or something. There would be no superheroing in my foreseeable future.

“Incoming call from Mr. Parker” Jarvis announced.

“Ugh” I sighed “answer it,” I told Jarvis

“I can’t believe you still have a baby monitor on this thing. I’m 20, not 16.” I told Peter.

“Hey, it’s just a safety precaution Morgen,” Peter said into the phone.

“There aren’t even weapons in this suit…. Literally all it does is fly.” I said

“Trust me, Morgen, even just flying can get you in trouble,” He said putting on his newly discovered stern Dad voice. “Ask your Dad, I mean this one time he...”

“Well, I can’t exactly ask him. Can I?” I snapped at Peter. Instant regret but I wasn’t about to admit that.

“Morgan… are you sure your OK?” Peter said worry in his voice.

“I’m fine” I answered “just a rough couple of days”

“Can I help?” He asked

“No…” I told him “I’m OK really. Give Anthony a kiss from Auntie Morgan OK?” I said as I landed on the roof of the apartment building and asked Jarvis to end the call. The helmet of the suit flipped open and it started to disassemble itself back into the necklace. There was a nice breeze and you can't beat the view from up here looking out over the ocean. I walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with my legs hanging over the side. Malibu and New York were so different. I liked different things about each place. I appreciated the quiet of Malibu but usually found I missed the noise of New York after awhile. The quiet sometimes made me think more and I didn’t always enjoy that. Thoughts swirled of the number of papers I had to write and assignments to finish before graduation in just a few weeks, what felt like 10,000 Christmas and End of the year events I had to attend both here and New York. Finishing up the planning for the East Coast Stark industries New Year's Eve Party, PR events that would need to be scheduled for my mom's retirement and her replacements promotion. There were days where everything just felt like so much... sometimes too much. I keep telling myself it will get better at each step of the way. In the beginning, it was Grandpa Steve. He died right before I took over as CEO. I think coming back to the tower those first few weeks and not having him waiting for me was the hardest. There's a part of me that still expects him to walk through the door at any minute. I told him everything. He was always so patient and easy to talk to. And he would just listen and not try to solve every little problem. Boy, do I miss him. Then the board decided that I needed to get a degree. Although the double thing was my idea. But things had to get better after graduation right? Fewer things to do and assignments. But if I'm totally honest I probably won't stay away for long. As busy as it keeps me and as much as I complain about it I do love school and it's a great recruitment tactic for Stark industries. I've even sent HR after a couple of my classmates already. The choice I questioned the most is... Did I make the right choice to become Stark Industries CEO. Maybe I would have been better off just staying as Lead engineer. Sure the CEO job was my rightful place in Stark Industries history but was it really if I was likely to just drive the company into the ground once my mom was out the picture.

I was interrupted when My phone buzzed in my pocket. There he was again “Soldier” but this time it was a text. Please don’t push me away again Morgan it read.  
I’m not trying to…. things are just really busy. Besides, you don’t want to hear about my problems. I responded

I think that’s my decision to make. Talk to me.

I sighed before responding Really, Steve I’m fine, nothing to worry about.

I don’t know if I believe you…. He wrote back quickly

It’s a text you can’t tell if I’m lying

Call it a gut feeling then. I’m not going to push it but just know I’m here ok?

I didn’t respond putting my phone back in my pocket. I stepped off the edge of the roof falling awhile before squeezing the necklace to reactivate the suit. Pieces of blue metal flew around me catching me and sending me upwards.

My time on the west coast sped by. The tour of the Los Angeles facility went as well as I expected and Harley, my mom and I signed all the contacts and succession plan paperwork for him to become Vice President of manufacturing and production a meeting with the board approved his promotion and the PR department started working on a press conference for the official announcement. Harley and I had managed to figure a way to push forward a tech project we bought at the expo to be out before Christmas to solve that problem. After touring the other two west coast facilities my month-long stay in Malibu was almost up. I was sitting in the living room with Harley waiting for everyone else to show up for the annual Stark thanksgiving celebration. I heard the front door open and peeked around the corner to see Happy and May walk in.  
“Happy!” I said getting off the couch and giving him a hug.

“Hey kid,” he said pulling me in close. I walked up to May and gave her a hug too.

“Hi Morgan,” she said, “Where’s your mom?”

“Kitchen” I answered and she headed off to find my mom.

“Didn’t Peter and MJ fly in with you?” I asked Happy

“We..” Happy started before I heard a crash in the living room behind me. I reached up to the necklace containing my suit as I ran towards the living room. Only to find Peter in his spider suit standing in the middle of the broken glass of a lamp he knocked off the table. “Peter! I yelled “That’s not fair” and I heard MJ laughing very loudly behind me. “Sorry!” Peter said noticing the broken glass he was standing in.  
“We scared her good. She was about to go all Iron girl on you!” MJ said still laughing with baby Anthony in her arms.

“You knew about this too didn’t you?” I said turning to Harley laughing on the couch.

“Who do you think opened the door for him to swing in?” Harley said, “Although you weren’t supposed to break the lamp” he added turning to Peter.

“What is happening out here?!?” My mom said walking into the room, spotting Peter standing in the pile of broken lamp. “Peter you know you're not supposed to use your web slingers in the House”

“I’ll clean it up,” he said.

“You bet you will” May added from the kitchen holding out a broom to Peter.

Fully satisfied with the outcome of this I turned towards MJ. “Let me have my nephew,” I said pulling the baby from her arms “You won’t play any nasty tricks on Auntie Morgen will you?”

“It was funny…” MJ mumbled

“Looks like we missed all the fun” Clint said walking into the living room. His family behind him.

“Depends how you define fun…” I answered. I walked up beside Nate and whispered to him. “You and I have to have a serious conversation later,” I whispered. Sliding past him to go sit on the couch.

My mom, May, and Laura went back to the kitchen to finish the last of dinner. We could easily afford to have someone cook Thanksgiving dinner for us but Mom always insisted on us cooking these are selves. I was still holding Anthony in my lap when Lila sat in the chair next to me. I saw her eyes glance to my neck and noticed her smirk as she noticed the dog tags, a new accessory since the last time she’d seen me. I was glad she didn’t say anything. I didn’t really know what to tell anyone about me and Steve. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and shifted the baby to the side to tap on the glass table next to me causing my phone screen to appear on the table. Barnes flashed across the table. Lila’s smile grew. “It’s not him,” I told her quietly accepting the video chat. “1 second,” I said down to the table swiping to throw the video into the middle of the room. “Hi everyone!” Bucky and his wife Ana said from the tower kitchen.

“Hey! How’s everything in New York?” Clint asked.

“It’s good,” Bucky said back as my mom and the others came back into the room. Jarvis alerting them to the call. “Quiet now that all the troubles out of the city”

“Hey!” I said looking up at the call.

“I think he meant Peter” Sam Wilson shouted from the background.

“Oh let’s be honest they’re all trouble,” May said. Everyone laughed,

“Well, we better get going,” Bucky said “You are probably just about ready to eat and it’s about time for everyone to be heading home here. We just wanted to call and say Happy Thanksgiving”

“And to thank Morgen for letting us use the tower for the night” Ana added quickly.

“I hope she didn’t leave it too much of a mess for you”

“Mom…” I said under my breath.

“It was just perfect Pepper. You would be proud of her. Steve’s almost never home and his room looks like a tornado ripped through it. Morgan here looks spotless compared to him.” Ana said

“The guest rooms are all done up too. If anyone wants to spend the night there more than welcome.” I added.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I pulled the video back to the small screen of my phone as the Malibu crowd started to head to the dining room.

I stood on the balcony that Peter had so gracefully made his entrance through earlier in the evening the sun setting over the ocean behind me. My mom sat on one side of the room with Laura and May. Happy and Clint were talking on the other. Harley, Peter, MJ, Cooper, Lila, and Nate sat in a circle on the floor letting baby Anthony crawl around between them. My phone buzzed softly in my hand, distracting me from the scene in the living room.

_Hey Princess, I was going to try and call but I just talked to my Dad and it sounds like I got my time zones a little mixed up. I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving. Hope you’re having a good night. I’ll try and call again soon. :)_

_Thanks,_ I quickly typed back. _Happy Thanksgiving to you too. How do you even celebrate Thanksgiving in Germany?_

_We had a little dinner at the base last night. Nothing like at home though._

_Last night? What time is it?_

_Couldn’t you just ask JARVIS that question? It’s 5 AM the day after Thanksgiving BTW_

I looked up from my phone hearing footsteps in front of me “Texting your boyfriend?” Nate asked leaning against the railing next to me.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” I said slipping my phone back in my pocket. “Which you know… and the details of which you told Steve”

“Hey he asked how you were doing so I told him,” Nate said

“Pretty sure it wasn’t yours to tell”

‘You hadn’t talked to him in 2 years. You were never going to tell him”

“Still pretty sure that was my decision to make”

“Say whatever you want Morgen, I don’t regret what I did. He was… is your best friend… Everyone can see you two have something special. You can’t just throw that away. As long as you two are talking the mission, as far as I'm concerned, was a success.” Nate said pushing away from the railing “I recommend you come back inside before one of your overprotective older brothers come out here for another conversation. I know you don’t want to have.” I sighed as he walked back in the living room leaving the sliding door open for me to follow.


	5. Christmas with the Starks Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets ready for the West Coast Stark Industries Christmas Party

Friday morning started super early. I had a paper due at Midnight. A conference call at noon with financial and marketing to review early Black Friday sales and talk about the strategy heading into the rest of the Christmas season a meeting at 3 with Harley, my mom, and an HR rep to officially offer and finalize Harley’s promotion and the mound of paperwork that comes with it. And finally, a West Coast Stark Industries Christmas party to host before packing and flying back to New York the next morning. I pulled out my phone and checked my e-mail thankful for the fact most people had off today. At least who would be e-mailing me. And anyone who was working today was only working a half day so the e-mails at least should be limited.

  
“Morning,” Someone said as I walked into the kitchen.

  
“Peter, what are you doing up?” I asked as he pushed the cereal box to me.

“I have to work today. Big sales day you know”

“Anything come in yet this morning?” I asked

“Haven’t really looked into it yet. It’s too early to talk about work anyway. I’d rather talk about that” He said pointing to my neck with a small grin on his face. “Come on you can’t tell me you didn’t think we’d notice”

“I kinda hoped you wouldn’t,” I said

“So does this mean you and Barnes are dating?”

“NO! We’re just friends. How’d you know they were Steve’s anyway?” I stated

“Because who else’s would they be? Uncle Steve’s? Pretty sure you don’t have his dog tags they’re probably in his Smithsonian exhibit. And if you did you wouldn’t wear them.” He said with a shrug.

Well, he was wrong, I did, in fact, have Grandpa Steve’s dog tags but he was right that I never wore them. I planned to give them to Grant at some point but well... things got messy.

“Maybe it’s Bucky’s?” I said looking back at him with a shrug.

“Bucky lost his dog tags when he was captured by Hydra, nobody knows where they are. Seriously, Morgan, you do know I can read the name from here right” he said as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

“Damn it, sometimes I really hate your stupid spider senses,” I told him. Seriously with Peter around Anthony wasn’t going to get away with anything.

“You’re just jealous,” he said walking behind me running his fingers across my neck… well like a spider.

“Stop that,” I said laughing as I shivered and batted his hand away. I could see him calculating his next move when we were interrupted by Happy.

“Morning kids,” he said

“Morning Happy” We both echoed back.

“Are you kids almost ready to go?” He asked pouring himself some coffee.

“Where are you going?” I asked him

“Taking you two to work”

“Oh playing chauffeur to us again!” I said glancing at Peter hoping he’d play along

“I knew you missed driving us around everywhere!” Peter said

“No… I don’t miss that. You do know you have a security team on the West Coast that I need to check in on” Happy said

“I’m only coming if we can get Cheeseburgers for lunch,” I told him.

“I think that can be arranged.” Happy said with a smile “Get your stuff let’s go”

The whole ride into the Malibu office Peter and I sat in the car and argued about Spider Powers vs My access to all the Iron Man tech and Happy asking us how old we were every 5 minutes like he wasn’t enjoying it. I saw his little grin every time he thought we weren’t looking. He missed this even if he wouldn’t admit it.  
As soon as we were out of the car I was set up with my holocomputer in a conference room working on my paper. I had about an hour to work on it before my first meeting, it was definitely going to be a late-night but I knew I could finish the paper by midnight. And I could get a good start if I could stay focused this morning. I typed away this one was easy just a business philosophy thing. Basically how I’d run my future business but I’m already running mine.

  
“Really, on the table,” Peter said walking into the conference room to find me laying on the top of the conference room table.

  
“It’s how I work best,” I told him as I sat up. “How do the sales look? Am I in for a good meeting or a bad one” I asked him as he started up the giant holoscreen in the room.

  
“A good one. It’s not our best selling product but it’s looking good” Peter said smiling.

“Good I like when they’re all in a good mood. Do you think Happy will actually bring us cheeseburgers? I’m hungry” I asked

“I’m sure he will.” Peter said “are you going to get off the table before the meeting starts”

“Probably not,” I told him sitting cross-legged on the tabletop and moving my holocomputer closer and opening the sales reports Peter had sent to me. He logged into His Starkvideo account and the faces of the rest of the sales team and marketing team showed on the screens in front of us. The meeting went well and we had a plan for the rest of the Holiday season and a meeting scheduled for early next year to talk about products for our summer launch. As if on cue Happy walked in with cheeseburgers just as Peter exited the call. My mom and May walked in soon after and joined us for lunch. After a much too short lunch break, Peter Happy and May headed home to get ready for tonight’s festivities. And mom and I met with Julie from HR to review that paperwork for Harley’s promotion. Obviously he accepted and signed all the paperwork a formal announcement would be made in the awkward week between Christmas and New Year. After probably 1,000 meetings with the PR department… Exactly what I wanted to do during finals…. but we’d put this all off longer than we probably should have.  
“Your dress for the Party is in my office. You can use it to get ready if you like. I’m going to head out and check on everything at the hotel. Happy and Peter will be by to pick you up in a few hours...” My mother started.  
“Then Peter and I do all the press and the cameras. I give a little welcome speech and then the party starts. I know the drill Mom.” I told her shutting down my holocomputer and slipping it into my pocket.

“I just…” she started again.

“Mom, I’ve got this. Don’t worry.” I said, “I’ll see you in a couple hours OK?”

“Love You, Morgan.” She said

“Love you to Mom,” I said as I left the conference room and headed to her office.

As soon as I walked into her office I groaned. Of course, she would have brought that dress. I knew she had the best image for Stark Industries in mind and was probably hoping Peter and my picture would end up in some magazine somewhere. I sighed as I walked over to the mirror in her office and started to work on my makeup. We’d like to thank you all for coming… I ran through the welcome speech in my head a few times in my head and then started thinking about everything I had to do when I got back to New York. I plugged in my curling Iron to start working on my hair and decided to check my emails quickly while I waited. That was the best thing about holocomputers you could fit them in your pocket and do anything from anywhere without the tiny screen of a phone. Then I saw something important

From: JARVIS  
SUBJECT: SARGENT BARNES: RB ANALYSIS

JARVIS had finished processing the genetic testing on Steve. I quickly opened the e-mail and started to scan the decoded information. I scanned it quickly and I was surprised at closely the genes affected matched Grants and Grandpa Steve’s. Where I was expecting to find messy chuncks of informatiion and extra coded bits that didn't mean anything I found nice organized information. The amount of serum Steve got from Bucky did appear stronger then what I saw from Grant but wasn't all that surprising considering Grant is a few generations removed from the original serum. Zola had at least some idea of what he was doing. But there were also a few things that made me go what were they thinking? But nothing seemed all too damaging until I noticed… My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered the video call and propped my phone up against the mirror. “Don’t take this the wrong way but your make up so doesn't match that outfit,” Steve said.

“Good thing this isn’t the outfit then,” I said starting to brush out my hair.

“I’m guessing someone has a big event tonight?” he asked

“West Coast Stark Industries Christmas Party”

“Sounds fun… I think..”

“At least it’s not a networking event. So hopefully it will be a little fun at least. Peter’s my date so..”

“Peter’s your date?” He said sounding confused.

“Well, at least he’s an upgrade from Grant last year. It’s really more of a PR thing. Peter and I together looks good as my mom gets ready to retire and everything. What do you think curl my hair or super slicked-back ponytail?” I ask

“Are you sure you want my opinion on that?” He asked

“There’s no one else here to ask,” I told him

“You pick” He answered

“Fine curly it is” I answered “The more there is to distract from the dress the better. Am I directing the conversation away from something you needed? You did call me.”

“No nothing specific I told you last night I’d call soon.”

“I assumed you meant in like a week or something. Not the next day.” I told him

“Oh so sorry for not fitting into your plans,” He said

  
“I’m not complaining,” I told him “It’s a good kind of surprise”

“Can I see the dress that the makeup and hair is supposed to distract from?” He asked. I stood just a little off to the side so I could keep working on curling my hair but Steve could see the shimmering dress behind me.

“WOW!” Steve said, “Please let me stay on the phone till you put that on.”

“No! You can enjoy the photos tomorrow like everyone else.” I told him.

“OK… I can wait, ``he said.

“What?” I said nearly dropping the curling iron.

“I mean if you don’t want to show me. You don’t have to. I know you’re not the biggest fan of dresses like that.” He answered with a shrug.

“Umm… Thanks…. But, you know maybe showing it off to someone I’m more comfortable with before all those cameras and stuff wouldn’t be a bad idea… Give me a minute” I slipped his dog tags off and placed them on the desk in front of the phone before I pulled the dress from the hanger and picked the strappy heels off the floor and walked out of the view of the phone to change into them. After zipping into the dress I took a deep breath and pulled the skirt down as much as I could before walking back into view of the phone.

“Morgan, I know you’re not going to believe a word of this but you look absolutely amazing!” Steve said a smile breaking out on his face. The lighting in the office didn’t do much to showcase the actual obnoxious amount of shimmer on the dress but I’m sure he got the idea. The short skirt and one shoulder definitely made me uncomfortable.

“You’re right I don’t believe a word of it. But thank you.” I said smiling back at him.

“You know my Dad’s going to hate it though right?” Steve said

“I’m sure I’ll be hearing from him when the photos go out tomorrow morning,” I told him with a giggle. Bucky had adjusted well to life and fashion in the 21st century for the most part but I knew he’d still find this dress wildly inappropriate. “I should probably go” I sighed “Peter and Happy will be here soon”

“Wait actually there is one thing I wanted to tell you. My leave got approved for over the holidays so consider this my formal RSVP to the Tower Christmas Party.”

“That’s awesome, I’m so glad you’ll be able to come and I’m sure your mom and dad are super excited to have you home for the holidays!” I told him

“I’ll see you in a couple of weeks. In real life I mean. I think you should wear that dress” He said

“Not if I have anything to say about it this dress will be firmly staying here in Malibu,” I told him.

“Try and have some fun tonight OK?”

“I will,” I told him

“Bye Princess,” He said as he reached to hang up the phone.

I took one last makeup and hair check in the mirror before grabbing my bag and starting to make my way down to meet Peter and Happy when my phone buzzed.

_Hey, When you’re at that party tonight just channel your inner Natasha, you know she would have rocked that dress and so will you._

Neither of us had ever met the great Natasha Romanoff but the stories Clint and Bucky told about her captured both of our attention and she quickly became someone I looked up to.

I smiled down at my phone before slipping it into my bag and walking to the private entrance of the building.

“Woah,” Peter said as I stepped out the door. His eyes wide. “Does your mom know you’re wearing that?”

“She picked it out,” I said with a shrug taking the arm that he held out for me “Honestly the faster the night is over and I can get back in my pajamas the better off I will be”

“Well then let’s be on our way,” Peter said walking me to the car. We did boring work stuff on the way to the hotel. Reviewed talking points for the press line what we could and couldn’t say at this time. As soon as the car pulled up to the front of the hotel the cameras started flashing.  
“You kids ready?” Happy asked from the front seat.

“Why did we decide to give up our cushy lab jobs for the exec life?” I asked Peter with a sigh.

Nobody understood this whole Stark Industries heir thing quite like Peter. After my dad died everyone assumed he would take over. And somehow we both became high-level Stark Employees at 17 because the world thought we should. And neither of us thought twice about it. He promised me once I’d get used to it. That he really didn’t mind the high profile job anymore. But 2 years in and I hadn’t quite found my grove.

He smiled sadly at me and grabbed my hand “Let’s go” he said leading me out of the car.


	6. A Graduation Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan graduates from MIT and a very special person surprises her.

“Good Morning Miss Stark, It’s time to get up or you’ll miss your flight,” The chipper voice said.

I rolled over and groaned “Not yet Jarvis,” I told him.

“I’m sorry Miss Stark, but you must get ready for your flight home.” He replied as the room got brighter.

“Ok, OK I’m up,” I said rubbing my eyes and rolling out of bed.

I walked to the kitchen to find everyone else already up and waiting. “Please tell me you weren’t drinking at the party last night.” My mother said looking at my slightly disheveled appearance

“I wasn’t drinking at the party, I just got home late and I’m still tired,” I said sliding into a chair next to Peter. My mom seemed to accept my answer before turning back around to finish packing up what I’m sure was more than enough leftovers for us to take back to New York. After hugs and goodbyes and plans for my mom to return to New York in 3 weeks for the New York Christmas and New Year festivities. We headed off to the airport. Once settled into the car Peter leaned over to me. ‘So you didn’t drink at the party last night but what about Harley’s after-party?” He whispered  
“I’m not hungover. I had some… but not nearly enough to be hungover. I’m just tired Pete” I told him “Don’t look at me all disapproving like that, your Peter Tingle would tell you if I was lying” He glared at me but he didn’t say anything more about it.

The 4-hour flight back was as uneventful as the first flight to Malibu. Except this time instead of a paper I was studying for my advanced accounting exam like I didn’t have enough budgets to balance already this time of year. Peter and Happy helped me get all my stuff into the tower before they headed home themselves. Almost the second they were on the elevator I flopped onto the couch just glad to finally be back in my apartment.

I have a love-hate relationship with this time of year… I’m in the middle of the countdown to graduation, 14 days to be exact, but along with that comes finals planning the Stark Tower Christmas Party, Planning the East Coast Stark industries New Year’s Eve party, and a million other CEO duties that had to fit in somewhere.

‘Miss Stark, I do believe it’s time for lunch” Jarvis said

“Not now Jarvis,” I said brushing him off

‘Miss Stark I highly advise a break” Jarvis asked

“I’m fine” I responded going right back to work.

I submitted my last paper for one of my business classes when my phone rang. The calls between Steve and me had become a nearly weekly event. I accepted the call and tilted my phone towards the middle of the room causing the giant video of Steve's face to float in the middle of the room.

“Hi Steve,” I said turning to face him before turning back to the computer.

“How’s it going?” He asked, laying back in his bunk.

“It’s a whole lot of crazy right now,” I said opening my school email.

“How many more days till you graduate?”

“14,” I said with a sigh

“That’s exciting,” he said, “hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you how’s that super-secret project going?”

“I haven’t had much time to work on it… but actually… Oh. My. God. No!” I said opening the email.

“Morgan?” Steve asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Dear Miss Stark,” I read aloud “We are hoping you will consider being a commencement speaker at our commencement ceremony on December 20th.

We know it’s not traditional to simply ask a student speaker rather than holding submissions but we all agreed that you would be the perfect choice for student speakers. Your success and hope for the future will be truly inspiring for the other students in your graduating class..

I hope you will consider this special opportunity please respond to us as soon as possible with your decision”

“Wow! Morgen that’s awesome!” Steve said.

“No, it’s not,” I said running my hand through my hair and leaning back in the chair.

“Wait are you going to turn it down?” Steve said sounding surprised.

“No… even if I did my mom would say what are you doing call them back. It’s a great press opportunity… I just don’t really want one more thing to do in the next 2 weeks before graduation.” I told him.

“Are you sure you're OK Morgan?” He asked his full attention to the camera “You think you might have too much going on?”

“I’m fine, I have a speech to write. I’ll talk to you later.” I told him to start a new file on the computer.

“OK’ he sighed “I’ll call in a couple of days”

I clicked off the video call and texted my mom to let her know the newest update in my life. Of course, she was ecstatic and I set to work on writing my speech.

__________

To say I was exhausted by the time graduation rolled around would be an understatement. Jarvis had been giving me grief about not sleeping and eating enough. My mom flew in on Thursday before the graduation ceremony. She’d stay with me at the tower until Sunday then she was moving up to the old Avengers Facility upstate that was now the new SHIELD Hospital and a very large SHIELD safe house. Without an official SHIELD base, any more agents needed somewhere to go when a situation needed to cool off or they needed that special kind of medical care SHIELD agents often required. The type that a regular hospital might be freaked out by. She’d be back just before Christmas and stay until just after the New Year and then it was time to enjoy her retirement.

I looked my outfit choice over in the mirror one more time before slipping my gown on over it. I mean honestly, no one would even see the dress except for maybe a few minutes before and after the ceremony. But as was the nature of my life I always have to be ‘on”.

Sure enough, cameras everywhere when Happy helped me out of the car in front of the MIT auditorium. The bright flashes hurt my eyes but I plastered on my PR smile anyway. I feel like every other kid in the room was waiting and waiting for this day. For me, I just wanted it over.

I sat on the stage before and after my speech. My lucky place as student speaker also meant I would be one of first to graduate which meant a very long day. The first commencement speaker did their thing. Super typical stuff and then it was my turn. I walked up to the podium and took a deep breath.

“Hello’ I started simply “I'm Morgan Stark but I’m sure you already know that by this point. I suppose first things first. Congratulations Class of 2040. We put in a lot of hard work but we did it. We all came here with different stories to tell. Some of us grew up in low-income families, broken homes, latch-key kids with some great support from family, friends, and teachers and the awesome scholarships provided by MIT, and others were able to make a future for ourselves that maybe we never believed in. Some of us, as my friends like to say, grew up princesses” I said pointing back at myself causing the crowd to laugh. “But you see here in this room no matter what background we came from, no matter what stories we have yet to tell. We’ve all done the same thing. We’ve worked our asses off and gotten this degree we’ve always dreamed of. It’s easy to compare ourselves to other people. Our friends, siblings, or even our parents. To think we’ll never live up to what they expected of us or who they were. But here’s what I want you to remember. No matter what happens when you leave this room. You did this. You accomplished a goal you set out for yourself. If you accomplished one goal why not another one? I’ll be the first to admit it isn’t always about hard work though I wish it was that simple. Sometimes it just comes down to luck. Some of you have been lucky enough to find jobs even before graduation. Maybe it’s even your dream job. Some of you may be lucky enough to be jumping in with a family business. Others maybe not. .Maybe you’ve interviewed for 10,000 jobs already and seem to be the second choice at everyone maybe you're sitting out there without even the tiniest idea of what you're going to do once you leave this room. I’m supposed to leave you with some good advice as we try to take on the future. So I guess I’ll leave you all with this. I never met my father. But the entire world looks up to him as a hero who saved Earth. I’ve heard countless stories about the guy and done plenty of my own research. My dad and I suppose my grandfather too always had one thing on their mind and I hope this is something I continue on with at Stark Industries. Let’s make tomorrow today. So, class of 2040, I say let’s make tomorrow today. I’ve personally been able to see much of the work the students here have created and listened to so many product pitches and am so glad to have been able to help fund many of them from the September Foundation. And my best advice for us… a final thought as we close the chapter on this part of our lives and move onto the next. The power’s in our hands now to make the world better then we found it. I think we can do that. Once again congratulations Class of 2040!”.

Before I returned to my seat I found my family in the crowd. My status as student speaker had earned them reserved front row seating behind the sea of graduates. Everyone was here. I saw my mom, May, and Laura all wiping tears from their eyes. A bit dramatic if you asked me. Harley and Peter sat next to each other giant smiles plastered on their faces. Happy had one arm wrapped around May and was holding my mom’s hand with the other. Uncle Rhodey sat next to Sam. There isn’t another word to describe Clint’s face then beaming. Even Lila, Copper, and Nathanial had come. Bucky and Ana rounded out the group.

I walked down the stairs from the stage, and to the front of the line of students to graduate. I walked to the top of the stairs and waited for my name to be announced. “Morgan Stark” the professor I had never met before in my life said. I walked past the podium and my cheering section started and I heard a familiar “Woo Morgan!” I quickly turned to face the audience. There was no way he was here. When I turned to look though I saw him sitting just above Peter and Harley’s heads a huge smile plastered on his face as the rest of the group joined in clapping and cheering. How in the world had I managed to miss seeing Steve in the audience? I finished walking the stage and took my seat again. I slightly impatiently waited for every student to cross the stage my mind racing with the fact that Steve actually somehow made it my graduation. As soon as we were dismissed I went looking for my family. I hugged my mom first then Peter and Harley, When I finally got through the line of people and to Steve I whacked him on the chest “What are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Ow…” He said rubbing the spot.  
“Oh shush. I’ve hit you way harder than that before.” I said, He laughed  
“I worked out my leave so I could be home for the graduation, Christmas and New year,” He said with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.  
“Why didn’t you say anything though,” I asked him. I mean I knew he was good at keeping secrets but I mean he could have told me.  
“I thought it would be more fun to surprise you”  
“I guess I can accept that answer,” I told him giving him a proper hug this time “Thank you for being here,” I told him.


	7. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes' and Stark's bring back on an old tradition

“Seriously Morgan,” Steve said running down the stairs from the kitchen to the formal living area.  
“What?” I asked him not even looking up from the end of year budgets I was reviewing.  
“The only food you have up there other then what our moms are cooking is a box of pop tarts’ He said  
“Uncle Thor still hasn’t really mastered the idea of calling before he drops by so I have to be prepared,” I said with a shrug.  
“Morgan” I heard my mom call from the landing at the top of the stairs. “I need to have Jarvis order a few more things for the Christmas Party do you need anything?”  
“No!” Steve said loudly causing me to look up from my holo computer “Make a list we’ll go get it for you” Ana had appeared at the top of the stairs behind my mom.  
“Good idea căţel,” Ana said “We’ll be right back” I smiled at Ana using her pet-name for Steve. She didn’t use Romanian very often anymore especially once Steve and I learned to speak and understand it. Then Bucky and her couldn’t use if for secret adult conversations anymore but the pet-names still stuck. Once they had gone back to the kitchen I turned to Steve `What are you doing? I’ve got way too much work to do go out with you and you know your mom’s going to want us to go to the little grocery store in Brooklyn that she loves…”  
“You’re supposed to be on Christmas vacation,” Steve said  
“I’m the CEO. The rest of the company gets Christmas vacation. I don’t” I told him.  
“Pretty sure CEOs get to take time off from time to time too.” He said sitting on the couch next to me.  
“Not when they have budgets to approve before Friday,” I told him through the blue screen.  
“Here you go,” Ana said from the top of the stairs. Steve jumped up to grab the list from her.  
“Come on,” He said, coming back to the couch.  
“I said I’m not going”  
“Go with him Morgan” I heard my mom call from the kitchen.  
“Take a break, you can come back to it as soon as we get back.” He said as the images in front of me disappeared.  
“Hey!” I said finally noticing the little silver rectangle in his hand.  
“I’ll admit that was not as satisfying as slamming a laptop,” He said with a smirk. Putting the holo computer in his pocket. “You get this back when we get home.” He held his hand out to me and I reached for it with an eye roll as he pulled me off the couch.  
“Be safe” Ana called out to us.  
“We always are Mama” Steve called back as we put our coats on to head outside.

“I’m still mad at you. Buying me coffee doesn't fix anything” I told him as we left Starbucks before continuing our journey to Brooklyn.  
“You work too much. But you were always that way in school so I can’t say I’m that surprised” He answered  
I shrugged “It takes a lot to run a company, I’ve got to show everyone I’ve got what it takes. It’s not just fancy parties and lots of money”  
“If anyone can handle it you can.” He said taking a drink of his Carmel Latte.  
“I wish everyone felt that way,” I told him.  
“Who doesn't?” He quickly turned his head to look at me. It almost seemed like he was shocked at this information.  
“Pretty much the entire board of directors. They were gutted when Peter didn’t take the job. That’s part of the reason he’s not on the board. He didn’t want to deal with the older members gossip and pushing him to take the job and kick me out.”  
“Well, they are crazy if they can’t see how much work you put in. I mean you got your degree isn’t that a major thing they were worried about.” Steve asked looking over to me as we crossed the street.  
“They’ll find something else. I’ve accepted the fact I’ll never be good enough for them.” I told him with a shrug.  
“What about you? What do you think?” He asked.  
“I think…” I hesitated “That we’ve talked enough about me. And you just got done saying I work too much and here we are talking about it even more. How have things been going in Germany?” The look in Steve’s eyes clearly told me we weren’t done with this conversation and I just hoped he’d let it go for now. He sighed.  
“Things are good. I was put on a new task force. I can’t say more than that but it’s a bit of a passion project So I’m excited about it. I don’t know where it’s going just yet exactly. But other than that it’s been pretty much your normal everyday stuff.” Steve and I fell into that comfortable silence you only find with someone you’ve known forever for the rest of the walk to the little eastern European grocery store Ana loved so much.

“Здравствуйте Misha” Steve greeted the boy behind the counter in Russian. Steve’s Russian and Romanian and honestly all of his eastern European languages were so much better than mine. Probably because he grew up hearing it. But my Italian French and Spanish are better than his. Although his Italian is catching up to me after being stationed there. And we better hope S.H.I.E.L.D never sends us on a mission to Asia because we’re both absolutely crap at Asian languages.  
“Steve!” Misha answered, “I didn’t know you were home, Why didn’t Ana say anything?”  
“I kept it quiet.” Steve said “I was trying to surprise this one for her graduation,” He said pointing his thumb and head toward me. A big smile growing on his face. He was so stupidly proud of the fact that he managed to surprise me. “Congratulations Morgen,” Misha said to me  
“Thanks, Misha,” I said back to him. Steve pulled out the list from our mothers as we started to walk around the store.  
“If this is what I think it is… Mama is making dill meatballs tonight.” Steve said, turning to me.  
“Oooo yum! Those are my favorites that your mom makes.” I said. I’ll admit I had been a little less than excited when my mom informed me we would be doing what had started to become our weekly Sunday dinner with the Barnes’. It had started well before I started living in the tower with Grandpa Steve, basically, it was a time for Grandpa Steve and Bucky to hang out with each other and their families and they adopted me into the mix once I started going to school in Maryland. Ana insisted that Steve and I needed a good home-cooked meal at least once a week. I mean they basically have professional chefs at Horizon Academy so I’m not sure what she was so worried about. But I will admit it was nice to get out of the dorms for a while. After Grandpa Steve died the Carter’s stopped coming around so much but my mom still had Bucky and Ana over every week. Once she moved back to Malibu I kinda stopped… Bucky and Ana still invited me over and honestly they still ask me every week but I always find a reason not to… “Wait,” I said to Steve as I watched him pick up a box of lasagna noodles “Pretty sure that’s not on the list…”  
“All you have in your house is Pop-Tarts Morgan,” Steve said turning to face me “One person can not survive on strawberry pop tarts alone”  
“I’ve been doing just fine thank you,” I said to him  
“I got this awesome lasagna recipe when I was in Italy. I doubt it will taste quite as good with stuff from the states but if anything in New York is going to come close then it’s the ingredients from this store and you and I will be having a lasagna making party in the few days between Christmas and New years” Steve said.  
“Steve we don’t have to do that. I’m fine really, ``I told him. “I mean there’s so many parties and events I have to be at over the next couple weeks I’ll eat plenty more than pop tarts”  
“Please?” Steve asked turning on the puppy dog eyes and fake frown.  
“Ugh, fine,” I told him “That puppy dog face though…. Is the exact reason your mom still calls you căţel” I said walking towards the next item on the list. After our shopping trip was finished we headed back to the tower. Bucky was already there by the time we got back. He had some meeting with Sam about something Steve and I would never know about. I’ll admit it was nice… being back with this little sort of blended family I had found along the way of my life. I even managed to finish reviewing the budgets for next year.


	8. Nothing Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan get's Shuri's help on the Super Soldier Project.

The Wakanda crew showed up to the tower early Christmas Eve morning. After all, the usual travel stories and things were exchanged and everyone had a chance to settle in for the next few days I tracked down Shuri.

“Did you bring the files with you?” I asked her  
“Of course,” She said “But I don’t understand all the interest in Bucky’s recovery all the sudden”  
“Come with me to the lab and I’ll tell you”

“Jarvis” I called out as the elevator door opened and I punched in my lab code.

“Super Secret Protocol in place in Miss. Stark” the AI responded and the windows in the room dimmed.

“What are you working on Morgan?” Shuri asked.

I went over to the locker where I kept the 2 vials of super-soldier serum I had finished One labeled GH and one SB. I punched in the code and scanned my finger and stood still as a facial recognition scan ran before the door finally opened. I pulled out the vial labeled SB and walked back over to Shuri.

“Super Soldier Serum,” I told her.

“Morgen…” Shuri said, shaking her head.

“I know, I know some questionable morality to it. But I’m not looking to make an army here. I’m thinking about genetic vaccines here. Not just vaccines that target your immune system and viruses but vaccines that can alter your genetics. Reduce your risk of cancer or prevent passing on a genetic mutation to your child. I needed a starting ground and this is it. I walked her through everything. Running the genetic code on Grant and Steve, targeting the super-soldier genes I could find.

“So the serum does pass on to others,” Shuri said, answering a question everyone close to the super-soldiers had always wondered.

“Then I found something when I was looking at Steve’s genetic code,” I told her pulling up the file in front of us. "At first glance, the genetic code for Steve and Grant is about as similar as it should be. 2 different serums, 2 different scientists but similar results so the changes are similar adding in the fact Steve and Grant are obviously 2 different people so there are differences there and we can see that Steve has quite a bit more of his genes that are affected by the serum I’m guessing just because he’s genetically closer to Bucky then Grant is to Grandpa Steve. I think if we looked at James Carter’s genetics they’d be much closer to Steve’s”

“Sounds pretty normal so far,” Shuri said now that I’d piqued her curiosity.

“Then I found this,” I said, pointing out a line I had highlighted. “This is an extra line that I found in Steve but couldn’t find anywhere in Grant.”

:” OK but you just said less of the serum affected genes are showing in Grant so maybe he just didn’t get that one.” Shuri said.

“I thought so too until. I found some old genetic testing S.H.I.E.L.D. did on Captain America” I said opening that file “That line is nowhere to be found in his DNA either.” I turned around to find Shuri plugging in the flash drive she brought to the dock already pulling up the genetic sequencing she’d done on Bucky all those years ago. A quick search and the same line of code highlighted in Bucky’s sequence.

“What do you think it does?” Shuri asked.

“I’m not sure… But I’m starting to think HYDRA put it there so I’m guessing nothing good” I answered.


	9. Christmas with the Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger's Annual Christmas Party

By Christmas day the tower was packed. Almost every room was full and some people were even staying at the “Stark Industries Top-Level Research Lab '' also known as the old Avengers Campus. Now it’s technically a S.H.I.E.L.D base but it’s also our research lab for our top-level scientists and engineers most of who are also S.H.I,E.LD. agents. A Christmas tree that Steve and I had decorated last night sat in the corner of the room and Jarvis had a hologram fireplace going in the front of the room. The younger kids ran around the room as the adults sat around talking about who knows what. I sat at the bar looking out across the room with a glass of wine. After I fully promised I would not leave the tower tonight my mom agreed to let me partake in the more "adult" activities of the night. I would turn 21 in May and my mom was fully determined I would do it without any kind of underage drinking scandals in the media. I watched Shuri talking with Bruce and my mind wandered to what we discovered. If anyone was shocked by my sudden decision to join my mom for a day at the upstate research facility no one said anything. But there were people there that I needed to talk too. I needed to know exactly what was going in Steve and Bucky that line of genetic code did. If HYDRA did put it there. Who knows what it did? What part of them it changed? I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

“Hey, easy Princess” Steve said behind me. “You OK? I can’t usually sneak up on you like that.”

“I’m fine just had something come up with a project I was working on and I’m feeling a little distracted I guess,” I told him faking a smile.

“You seriously need to learn how to turn off the work brain. It’s Christmas you’re not a CEO today,” He said sliding into the seat next to me

  
“It’s not that easy,” I told him, taking a sip of my drink. He wanted to say more I could tell.

  
“‘Well I guess I can’t totally blame you. I did have a call with my S.O. yesterday. So maybe I need to take my own advice.” He said

  
“You’re S.O.?” I asked “Something with the new task force?” He so wanted to tell me everything. But a call from his S.O. meant it was S.H.I.E.L.D, not military which meant he could tell me more and less all at the same time. Being an agent is... complicated.

  
“You know I can’t tell you that,” he said with a smirk Definitely about the new task force.

  
“Hmm,” I said, taking another sip. I was pretty sure his new task force some kind of anti-HYDRA thing. There’s not much else Steve would do for S.H.I.E.L.D as a "passion project". And if he was on some kind of Anti-HYDRA taskforce that meant someone had gotten a whiff of some kind of HYDRA activity. And Steve could be a huge target for HYDRA if I couldn’t figure this out first. Why would they even put him on a HYDRA task force? Sure he had the passion and motivation for it but putting the Winter Solider's Kid literally in firing range of HYDRA repeatedly didn't seem like the smartest idea. And he'd have an even bigger target on his back if they put him in some kind of leadership position and consider how much research and study time we had put into HYDRA plus everything we had learned from Bucky and Cap about how they worked he'd be a decent candidate plus he's got the skills to lead a very successful mission. Unless whoever was in charge of the task force was trying to use him as bait...

  
‘You’re doing it again” Steve said grabbing my hand interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head to face him as I waited for my thoughts to catch up with reality.  
“Overthinking, Over analyzing, worrying, blaming yourself for something that you probably didn’t do or hasn’t happened yet. I don’t know which but it’s something and whatever it is I promise you it’s OK.” He said not letting me break eye contact with him. He gave my hand a squeeze and sighed. He quickly pulled his hand away when Lila and Peter came up to us.

“What are you two doing alone over here?” Lila asked a little smirk growing on her face.

  
“We’re just talking Lila,” I said quickly

  
“Uh-huh,’ she said walking around the bar and getting herself a drink before holding the wine bottle out to me. I shook my head. I wanted to do some work tonight so I was trying to not go too crazy.

  
“Why don’t you two come hang out with us for a while,” Peter said, “It’s been a while since the Avenger’s Kids Club has been in the same room together.”  
The Avenger's Kids Club is what we kids had taken to calling ourselves. I'm pretty sure it was something Steve and I started and the older kids just joined in on as part of the game but it stuck.  
The core group was Steve who was obviously Bucky's son, Me Tony's daughter, Peter, and Harley basically Tony's adopted sons not officially but as far as I was concerned they're my older brothers, Dad would have wanted it that way. The Barton kids Copper, Lila, and Nate, Sam Wilson's kids Natalie and Riely, Grant, and Shuri. I suppose Shuri and Grant were a bit of a stretch since they weren't technically children of Avengers but Grant was the Great Grandson of Cap and Shuri was the closet thing we had for T'challa at the time plus she's awesome. We were kind of a ragtag group of kids and would often joke about being the future Avengers and carrying on what our parents started. I guess we were lucky we hadn't had to yet, But like Director Furry once said "No matter who wins or loses, trouble always comes around"


	10. Upstate

It was early morning when we headed to the upstate facility. This building was only used by S.H.I.E.L.D agents who worked for Stark Industries as their “day job”.Half the building was basically an undercover hotel. Ops agents could use the rooms as a safe house if they needed or sometimes when Avengers came in from out of town or space... they would stay here. The Bartons, in particular, liked to stay here when they were in town. The basement was a small hospital just for agents. S.H.I.E.LD. still specialized in the unknown and many of the injuries sustained on missions were best handled outside of mainstream hospitals. The rest of the buildings were our high tech R&D labs that Stark mostly ran for S.H.I.E.L.D but we funneled quite a few Stark projects through here too, mostly the ones for government contracts. 

A few people would choose to work on these weird days between the holidays although we didn’t require it because honestly, these few days are just annoying. I knew she would be here though. Like her mom, she didn’t like being away from her lab for long. 

“Skye,” I said as soon as the door to the lab at the upstate campus opened.

“Morgen!” the girl's chipper British accent sounded. “What do I owe this visit to?” She added reaching out to hug me. 

“I need your help with something. Where’s Tripp?” I asked, pulling out from our hug. The Fitz-Simmons twins were nearly inseparable; it was rare to see them apart even with 2 different specialties. They were about 2 years behind me at Horizons. But we hit it off quickly and they easily rounded out my High School friend group. Tripp and I met in a few engineering classes and his Dad was probably one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D engineers ever. Skye had followed in her Mom’s footsteps and went more of a biology and chemistry route. I fought hard to get them to work at Stark after we graduated. They weren’t exactly fans of the idea of staying in the states at first but they came around. Besides with their home base being this research lab, their parents could come stay whenever they wanted. And I agreed they could share a lab. 

“Did you need him? I think he just stepped out for a bit, he should be back soon.” Skye answered. 

“Nope, I need you to look at this for me. But top-secret ok?” I said handing her the flash drive with all the genetic sequencing. She walked over and plugged in the flash drive and all the genetic sequences popped up in front of us.

“Oh genetic sequencing fun stuff!” she said excitedly I couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. Skye’s interest and skill in Bioengineering were going to make her just the person to help with this.

“I’m looking at this line specifically,'' I said finding the highlighted line in Steve’s code that had me worried. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this…” Skye said “Although the rest of this looks a lot like when they had us work with Captain America’s genetics at Horizons… Morgan, what are you working on?” 

“When you need to know I’ll tell you…” I said to her. I trusted Skye. I wouldn’t have asked her to help if I didn’t but she could be a bit of a goody-two-shoes and I was worried she’d say something to her parents or worse Bruce or even worse Bucky and they would try to put an end to it. Luckily that was a perfectly acceptable answer in the black ops intelligence world. 

“Ok…” She said, sounding a little disappointed. I mean I will tell her eventually I’m thinking I’ll need her a little more yet but just need to know for now… That was becoming a theme in my life. “ Well I mean honestly I can tell we’re looking at something super soldier related but I’ve never seen anything specifically like this before… I might need to look into this more when do you need this figured out?” She said. 

“It’s a… personal…. Project. So no time limits or deadlines on this one just when you get around to it. But maybe the sooner the better. I have to admit I’m not really sure how much whatever this is is going to affect everything…” I told her. If this gene did something that made Steve a target for HYDRA and he was in fact leading a HYDRA task force like I suspected this could be very bad news. Or it could just be a throwaway sequence that Erkstine developed out of Cap’s serum but HYDRA didn’t manage to develop out of their formula. But Zola was a smart guy… S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t have tried to recruit him from project paperclip if he wasn’t. Something in me just knew it might spell trouble.


	11. S.H.I.E.L.D. Can be a a Complicated Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan spends some time with the older generation fo S.H.I.E.L.D.

Skye and Tripp invited me and my mom to have dinner with them and their parents so I decided to spend the night Upstate. Jemma and Fitz were always a good time and great to spend time with if you even momentarily stopped believing in soulmates and true love one look at those two and you would be completely convinced otherwise. 

I was just wandering around the facility, since I don’t have a lab or an office here, chatting with people, and checking in on projects. Getting updates on the going on's at S.H.I.E.L.D. When I ran into Bruce. Happier with his new Smart Hulk situation he’d really taken to the whole S.H.I, E, L.D. thing he now taught as a professor at NYU and a guest lecturer for all the levels of Horizon Academy. He was also pretty much the head research guy for S.H.I.E.L.D. along with being a bit of their muscle when they needed it. With no active Avenger’s program currently, sometimes the operatives needed a little “enhanced” backup if you will. “Hey, Morgan how’s it going?” He said with a smile. 

‘Not too bad” I said “Considering I just saw you yesterday” 

“I didn’t get to talk to you much at the party yesterday. But I did talk to Shuri” he said. She wouldn’t have told him anything, would she? “She said you were pretty deep into some big project.” 

“You know me” I started “I’m always working on something.” 

“Morgan… I…” he started 

“Morgan Stark you didn’t think you could come here and not say hello,” Maria Hill said. I turned around and smiled at the older women. In her early 50’s Maria was pretty much the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. as the oldest living and active agent. For all, I know maybe she was the director. When SHIELD. rebuilt itself after the snap they decided to take a page out of HYDRA’s book and stay a little more undercover and hang out inside of other public organizations. Of course, our end goal wasn’t to overtake them at some point. Just exist peacefully inside of them and keep others from finding out the mysteries of the world S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to protect them from. But that meant no one really knew who the top-level agent was. You knew your Superior Officer and obviously anyone you acted as a superior officer for but no one really knew exactly who was calling all the shots. I had my theory though and if I was right let’s just say there’s a good reason no one needs to know who it is. 

“Hi Maria,” I said, going up and giving her a hug. She hadn’t been at the party last night. She’d been with her own family. 

“Coulson would love it if you stopped by.” She whispered quietly in my year. I nodded subtly against her shoulder to let her know I had heard. 

“You look, good kid,” She said, pulling away from me. “Do you mind if I steal her away for a while Bruce?” Sometimes I couldn’t believe how much she still cared about me. Most people would not be this friendly with the girl who broke up with their son. But I remember when Grant and I first broke up I got a text from her saying  _ good job he wasn’t good enough for you it’s about time you realized it.  _ I never really knew what quite to make of it. Bruce nodded “Come talk to me later OK?” he asked me “I have something for you” 

“OK” I answered back. I had no idea what he wanted to show me. But I followed Maria anyway. 

“How’s Grant?” I asked 

“He’s good. Busy with school. He joined some new club or something last semester that seems to be keeping him busy. He’s home for a few weeks so I’m enjoying some time with him. I think he’s going to the New Year’s Eve party.” 

“He’s a Stark employee, I would hope he’d still come to the party,” I told her. Despite him still being in school and pretty much having a full-time job lined up as a SHIELD agent when he graduated. He still needed a day job that would allow him the flexibility of disappearing whenever he needed to. So I had Happy hire him for the Stark Tower security team. I’m sure after he graduated he’d follow what Lila did and get a job with the CIA. 

“I don’t know about these kids he’s hanging out with. Something just doesn’t sit right with me” She said as we walked towards the mirrors at the end of the hallway. “I know he’s all grown up now but I still worry about him” 

“Grant’s a smart kid’ I told her “He can handle himself,” I said. Things might have not worked out between me and Grant but it didn’t mean I didn’t care about him. Sure you wouldn’t find his picture under “gentleman” in the dictionary but he wasn’t by any means a bad person. He still had that same “I’m going to save the world someday” drive all of us had. His motivations were just a little different. 

“I put my hand up to the mirror and the sensor began to scan my palm. I heard the beep and stepped back as the mirror slipped behind the one next to it revealing the door to Coulson’s secret layer as I liked to call it. 


	12. Agent Coulson's Secret Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has a chat with her dad's favorite SHIELD Agent.

“Hi Phil,” I said as the mirror slid closed behind me. Coulson’s secret layer really just looked like any regular old New York apartment. I wouldn’t have known the difference if I hadn’t just walked through a mirror instead of a door. 

“Morgan,” He said happily as I entered the room. He walked towards me and reached out for a hug. I accepted but I seriously don’t think I’ll ever get used to hugging a LMD. Well I mean Phil is really the only one I know but still, it was just a little strange hugging something so metally. I don’t know it’s hard to explain. 

“How are you, Morgan? It’s been a while” he asked. Phil had been hiding out in some safe house somewhere until I convinced my mom to put the money in to rebuild the old Avengers' campus into this new SHIELD facility and research lab. The first project I headed up for Stark Industries when I turned 16. I conveniently designed this little secret room for Phil to stay in. 

“Oh, you know just busy running a retirement home for dead avengers,” I said. It’s a joke from when Grandpa Steve moved into the tower and Phil made a comment about needing an avengers retirement home. “So thoughts about letting my mom know about your existence.” I get it LMD’s are shocking and kind of weird and not easy to accept. Robot versions of real people with the same thought patterns and movements and all that stuff. Creepy 100% I get it. But., I didn’t really understand the purpose of keeping LMD Phil a secret from SHIELD people. I’d met Phil for the first time when I was 15. I had inherited a knack for getting into places I shouldn’t be from my dad. Found my way into some SHIELD files when I was 15 that led me to getting to meet Phil. Essentially I earned my level 7 security clearance from just sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I chose to look at as being overly curious. 

“Morgan… you know SHIELD is about protecting the world from things it…” 

“Can’t understand or isn't ready to accept I know” I finished for him. “But I’m not talking about releasing Agent Coulson on the world, I'm talking about letting other SHIELD agents and my mom know you exist at least in some form.” The first thing Phil ever said to me was “wow you really are just like your father” Apparently the plan had always been to introduce me to him at some point I just moved the timeline up a little. 

“Morgan you know we can’t do that,” he said in that end of conversation voice all adults and SO’s seemed to have. 

“Where’s Daisy and May?” I asked “I thought they’d be here” 

“May is out with Fitzsimmons for lunch and Daisy is on assignment,” He said. 

“What kind of assignment?” I asked 

“Morgan,” he said with that warning tone again 

“I know, I know. Couldn’t hurt to ask, right?” I said with a shrug. 

“Be careful or I’ll have Maria put you back on the field assignment roster?” he said. 

“Please do!” I said I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss fieldwork. I’m happy with my CEO job but I do miss the adrenaline rush of the field. Not to mention the lack of people who don’t think I can do the job. 

“You know I can’t do that” 

“Then why’d you offer?” I said 

“Cut the sass Stark,” he said and I sighed. I slipped a little lower in the chair I was sitting in. 

“I’m sorry kid, believe me, I know how much it sucks to be out of the field when you want nothing more then back in the game,” Phil said coming over to put his hand on my shoulder. 

“I know why I can’t… at least full time… but if my Dad could be Iron Man and Tony Stark why can’t I be Morgan Stark and Agent Stark '' We decided a long time ago that I was far too recognizable to be in the field for much of anything. My fighting style matched Natasha or Peggy more than my dad so putting me the field as some version of iron man wasn't going to work either. Being Morgan Stark CEO meant I had a huge target on my back. And no one wanted to see me carry on the family legacy of getting kidnapped. 

“Morgan, your dad was never Iron Man and Tony Stark. He was always just Tony Stark. Iron Man was part of who Tony Stark was; they weren’t 2 different people. Even if you can’t be out in the field as an operative. Agent Stark is still a huge part of Morgan Stark. They’re not 2 different people either.” 

“I should probably go…. Before someone starts looking for me.” I said standing up from my chair. “Thanks by the way…” I said to him 

“Anytime Morgan, you know where to find me,” he said as I pushed the little button to reopen the secret door. 


	13. The Last Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce shows Morgan a very special place.

I walked back down the long hallway alone this time heading back towards the main lab and lobby of the campus. Bruce was working with one of the newer agents when I walked back into the lab. He looked up when he heard the door slide open and I waved. He patted the young agent on the shoulder and started to head in my direction. Bruce was actually the best at working with the newer agents. He had the patience to teach them and let them make their own mistakes. Probably not something you’d particularly expect from the hulk. “Come on kiddo,” He said guiding me through the door. 

“Where are we going?” I asked 

“I’ve got something I want to show you.” He said we turned a corner and through a hallway, I didn’t recognize. Until we came upon a double door with our typical lab code lock. 

“Type your code in,” Bruce said I typed it in and the doors opened. Bruce motioned for me to walk through the doors and as soon I took my first step inside my breath caught. There was this just weird feeling whenever I walked into a room my dad had spent a lot of time in. “I didn’t think this place still existed,” I said more to myself than anything. The grey floors and large windows looking out to the woods behind the campus. In one section of the room, the speed cannon the Avengers had used for the time heist. In another corner the backdrop I recognized from the video of my dad. He must have recorded it on the computer on that desk. 

“When we first rebuilt the campus I intended to make this be my lab… but I just couldn’t work in here anymore” He said 

“Because of Natasha,” I said, turning around to face him. 

He sighed “Because of a lot of things kid, I thought about having it sealed off for a while, and then I decided you deserved a chance to at least see it and maybe you’d use it since you don’t have a lab here.Thought you might want to complete your Tony Stark Lab set” 

I looked out one of the windows to the small garden with the giant tree in the middle. Although the flowers and tree weren't necessarily at their most beautiful there was something nice about the garden even covered in snow. A clear view of the private memorial for Natasha, my dad, and Grandpa Steve. There were a few public memorials to the fallen Avengers, one in the city, one in DC, and one in California but this was the private one just for us. I hadn’t been here since we had Grandpa Steve’s service. 

“Jarvis can close that window if you need him too’ Bruce added noticing the direction I was staring “But there’s also a hidden door there if you want to walk right out there” 

“Thank you,” I said turning away from the window to face Bruce behind me. 

‘I was going to wait till you turned 21 in May…” Bruce said “There’s a lot of history in this room and a lot of people did some great things here. I’m excited to see what you’ll do with it.” 

Hopefully, I could live up to it. Bruce laid his hand lightly on my shoulder before leaving the lab. I turned again to face the big open room before I very slowly started walking over to the desk. I ran my hand along with the table and looked at the blueprints and notes on the wall behind that matched exactly the same to the ones in my dad’s video. Bruce can’t have worked here long. So many things were exactly the same to a degree it looked like it’d barely been touched in 20 years. Someone or maybe a cleaning bot had definitely been keeping up because it wasn’t dusty like it had been abandoned. It was almost like it was just frozen in time for the last 20 years. Like time forgot it was supposed to move here too. On one of the workbenches were pieces I could only assume were pieces to an upgraded iron man suit my dad was working on at some point… Or maybe it was a new suit for Peter? 

My eyes drifted to the window again. I was half tempted to ask Jarvis to shade the glass but I didn’t. Instead, I walked towards where the hidden door looked like it should be and stepped out.


	14. Stark Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Peper have some mother-daughter time.

It was quiet. But I guess that was the point. It was also cold but I don’t know what else I expected from December in New York. I walked slowly towards the garden. I could feel my breath coming faster the closer I got. Almost every part of me was screaming to turn around and go back to the relative safety of the lab. But I was a SHIELD agent and Tony Stark’s daughter. I don’t run from things that hurt me. Suddenly I was in the center of the garden. 3 small markers under the tree in the center of the garden were buried under snow. I squatted in front of them and brushed it away from the first marker  _ Natasha Romanoff.  _ I hesitated as the name started to appear under the second  _ Tony Stark  _ I revealed. I took a deep breath and could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes as I reached towards the third marker. I wouldn’t cry… I couldn’t as I brushed the snow off the final marker,  _ Steve Rogers _ . I leaned back sitting down in the snow. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there silently. I wasn’t really thinking about anything. I just sat there and read the names over and over and over. I heard the footsteps first. 

“Morgan” My mother’s soft voice came from behind me. “I can’t say I expected to find you out here” 

“Yes you did because Jarvis told you” For a rather very intelligent system he could be absolutely horrible at keeping a secret. 

“He might have mentioned it when I was looking for you.” She said “it’s freezing out here I wish he would have told me to bring you a coat.”

I hadn’t turned around to face her so she couldn’t see my eye roll. “You said you were looking for me. Did you need something?” I asked turning to look at her. 

“I was actually wondering if you’d want to spend the afternoon at the cabin? It’s been a while since we’ve done anything just us.” I nodded as I stood up. “Plus maybe the heater in the suit will get you warmed up” She said, noticing me shiver a bit. She may have been right, it was pretty cold out here. We both reached for the necklaces around our necks. Her’s a necklace my dad had given her years ago that Peter and I had upgraded with the latest and greatest iron man tech. Mine the tiny arc reactor model I had built as a kid we squeezed them and the suits started to build themselves around us. Her’s was blue and mine was purple. “Ready?” she asked through the linked comms. 

“Yup” I answered back and away we flew. The cabin was a couple of hundred yards away from the campus in the woods by the river. Really the only way it was accessible was by flying which meant it was pretty much only accessible to me and my mom. You could definitely hike through the woods to get there and there was a public path that ran along the river but was still a pretty decent way from the cabin so it was still quiet and secluded. We landed near the back door of the cabin and our suits started to pull away and shrink back into the form of the charms on our necklaces. My clothes nearly all dry thanks to the suit and my mom was right. I was feeling a bit warmer. She quickly ushered me inside the house. My mom walked over to the fireplace to start a fire there was very limited tech here. No Jarvis, only a few little improvements like a holotable so my dad could still work on some things while he was out here with my mom. I headed to the kitchen to start making some coffee for us when I changed my mind at the last minute and went with a hot chocolate instead normally I would have gone with coffee but hot chocolate just felt right I guess. I still made coffee for my mom though. I walked back to the main room and sat on the floor almost right in front of the fire leaning up against a chair. I sighed and closed my eyes. Coming out here was always a nice way to get away from the hustle and bustle of labs and deadlines and budgets and I understood why my parents spent so much time out here after they got married. My mom came down the stairs with 2 blankets draping one over my lap and taking the second one to the couch where she curled up with it. “You OK Morgan?” she asked me 

“Yea,” I said back “just a long couple weeks'' and honestly it was only going to get worse before it got better. New Years' eve would bring the announcement of Harley taking over my mom’s job. She’d be officially out of the company starting January 1st and for the first time I would be standing completely on my own as head of Stark Industries. Then the New Year’s Eve party which was much more of a networking event than a party. A bunch of grumpy old guys all out to destroy my chances at Stark because they were all ridiculously power-hungry old businessmen. Who knows maybe they were right. Maybe I couldn’t do this. They probably were right honestly. You’d think the world would have changed a little in the past 20 years but surprisingly not that much. Then weeks of photoshoots and interviews about me being the next face of stark and can I handle it without my mom pulling the strings. Or is she still pulling the strings behind the scenes? Then preparing for the expo… and then Steve he’d head back to Germany and his task force thing and the super soldier project and I was seriously getting worried about that stupid gene sequence the more I thought about it…. 

‘Are you sure about that?” My mom’s voice pulled me from my thoughts. 

“Yea I’m… no…” I said looking towards the fireplace I decided to be honest with her although I wouldn’t tell her the whole truth of what was on my mind. 

“Are you nervous about me retiring”? She asked 

“A little,” I said softly. She’d always been a safety net for someone to fall back on when a situation seemed too much to handle. ‘Maybe the board is right. Maybe I can’t do this” 

“Morgan, Look at me” She said. I turned to look up at her “I’m not leaving you. I’m stepping back from Stark Industries. Not you. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think you could handle it. You’ve done an amazing job the last 2 years. If the board can’t see that that’s their problem. I’m always a phone call away. Even when your Dad named me CEO he still helped me at first… well kind of…” she said with a small giggle. 

“He still left anyway” I mumbled picking at the corner of the blanket. 

“Morgan…” she said in that mix of warning and sympathy she seemed to come up with any time I got weird about my dad. 

“I know! I know… can we just not talk about this please…” I said running my hand through my hair 

My mom sighed but she dropped it. We sat quietly while the fire died out before we headed back to the Campus for dinner. 


	15. Lasagna Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan heads back to Manhattan for Lasanga Night with Steve.

I walked back to my apartment and leaned back against the door. I decided to take the night off from work. Once I got back to Manhattan it was going to be a mad scramble to finish getting ready for the New Year's Eve party and the announcement of Harley’s promotion. Not to mention I still had those stupid end of the year budgets to finish. I should have asked my accounting professor if I could submit those at my final but I was in an I just want to be a normal student mode and just took the final anyway and now I still had to approve the Stark industries budgets. I pulled out my phone and opened my text thread with Steve. 

Hey, so I’ve been thinking… I started before I even started typing the next text I got a message back from Steve. 

Lasagna night?!?!?!?!?!? 

I mean someone is clearly not busy tonight :p I responded back to him But yes I’m thinking about Lasagna night. The Wakanda crew and Thor are still at the tower for a few more days and My mom is back on Sunday for Harley’s press conference so I was thinking maybe Saturday? Everyone should be gone by then so we’ll have the tower to ourselves. 

Yea sounds good my parents are heading back to Wakanda for a bit with T’challa and the crew so I’ve got no plans. 

Really? You're not going back to Wakanda with them? The Barnes family were frequent travelers to Wakanda. Bucky was basically a weird combination of a secretary of defense and ambassador to Wakanda but long story short it gave him diplomatic immunity and let him move back to the states after Steve was born but they also spent a lot of time in Wakanda. 

Nah. I don’t have the leave time for that besides I have this awesome New Years' Eve party to go to. It's a pretty exclusive event I can’t let an invite like that go to waste. 

Very funny I told him 

I’ll see you in a few days OK? 

See you then :) 

LASAGNA NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! I didn’t respond but definitely giggled as I flipped the light off near my bed. 

The next morning I had a quick and quiet breakfast with my mom before Happy came to drive me back to Manhattan. “Hey sweetheart,” he said as I slid into the front seat of the car. 

”Hi Happy,” I said. 

“I was going to ask if you had a good weekend but it’s not the weekend so…” he said pulling the car out of the driveway. 

“These between Christmas and New Years Days are so weird. Think I could convince a few congress members to make it so that Christmas and New Years is just 4 consecutive days” I said 

“If anyone can do it. It’s Morgan Stark” he said looking over at me with a smile.

“They’d do it as long as I donated to their campaigns. But honestly, if they can offer me millions of dollars in defense contracts they don’t need my money” I said. 

“Your not wrong” Happy said 

“I prefer to keep my head out of the political arena,” I said,” at least the public one anyway…” I quickly added considering my work with SHIELD. 

“I still stand by what I said when you were a kid. You’d make a great president someday. Your negotiation skills are the best I’ve ever seen” he said. 

“That’s because you're a softy and you’ll give me anything I want anyway,” I said “I don’t even have to try” I added with a smirk. “Besides country’s aren’t businesses, they’re people. And I think everyone needs a break from CEO’s on a power trip. Me included” 

“Not looking forward to the New Year’s Eve party?” He asked.

“Not at all…” I said leaning back into the seat watching the trees of upstate slowly turn into the buildings and houses of the city and suburbs. I’m tired of stuffy CEO’s who think I don't know what I’m doing. I shouldn’t have to keep defending myself to these people. I mean I basically ended the energy crisis at 18 completely self-funded by the way and these people still look at me like I’m nothing more than a pretty face

The rest of the ride back to the city was quiet. But soon enough Happy was pulling up on the private back entrance of the tower. “Don’t work too hard. And call me if you need anything” He said as I got out of the car. 

“Don’t I always?” I said with a smirk as I walked up to the door and typed in my security code. Once the door opened I turned around and waved to him and he pulled away back to his apartment in Queens with May. 

The next two days were filled with finalizing budgets and presentations for after the New Year and a few meetings with the people who were working over these few days. Also trying to figure out launch timelines for next year. Bucky and Ana came over briefly the first day I was back before heading out to the airport with T’Challa and the rest for their trip to Wakanda. Uncle Thor hung out for a few more days sharing some of his space travels and the tales of what Carol and the Guardians were getting up to. I even went with him to New Asgard for a few hours. He didn’t come down to Earth often anymore but always made sure to spend time with me when he was around. He’s also the only one who still insists we call him Uncle. I seriously hope he has the opportunity to have kids someday because he’s going to be great at it. When Saturday rolled around I was actually really excited for Lasagna night. 

I looked up when the music in the lab got quieter. I taught Jarvis to turn the music in the lab down whenever someone came in. It also served as an alert system for me.I was in the lab office when Steve got to the tower which Jarvis must have told him because he used his serenity code to get in. 

‘Hey” he said leaning against the door frame to the office “Hope you don’t mind that I showed myself in”   
“I don’t mind at all,” I said, turning around in my chair to face him. “Wouldn’t have given you a code if I did” 

“What are you working on,” He said, walking into the room and standing behind the chair. 

“Little piece of safety tech today. Technically it’s a CIA-FBI project but I see a lot of potential as a consumer tech too. I’m hoping to premiere it at the Expo and then launch it in August right before school starts.”

“What’s it do?” 

“It’s basically a safety alarm. It’s tiny so the plan is for it to be something you can hide” I said holding up the tiny silver disc. “We’re looking into working with different clothing manufactures to basically sew it into their clothes. If you were in a situation that was dangerous all you would have to do is squeeze and it would alert whoever it was programmed to alert through an app on your phone. It would send a quick text or phone call saying you needed to be checked in on. Your contact could try and get a hold of you and if they couldn’t they can alert the right people that you need help. It also tracks location once activated and sends that to your person. If the alert isn’t turned off by you in the app it tracks your location till it is. FBI and CIA wanted it to help try and track down MIA agents. There’s would be on a network that they can pull the location data from any time.” 

“That’s actually a great idea,” Steve said 

“I know there are phone apps already that do this kind of thing but you have to pull out your phone to use them. And by the time you unlock your phone, it’s probably too late to do anything. This is quick, easy, and hidden and does not alert the other person that you feel unsafe. Which will also hopefully keep them there so the police can do their thing. It’s the same tracking and location tech that’s in the Iron Man and War Machine suits so that should be some pretty solid tech in there.” 

“Changing the world one piece of tech at a time,” Steve said brushing his hand on my shoulder. “I’m hungry, can we go make lasagna now”.

“Definitely,” I said, closing down the programs on the computer. 

We stepped out of the elevator as the first few notes of “it had to be you” started. “Jarvis, stop,” I said as the elevator doors closed behind us. “Sorry he’s not supposed to do that when someone comes up with me,” I added to Steve quickly although the music didn’t stop. “Jarvis,” I said again with no response. 

“It’s Ok,” Steve said, “I like it, does he just do that when you come up here?” 

“Yea he has a workshop playlist and an apartment playlist. The workshop playlist has a lot of more current songs and some classic rock and old pop songs and the apartment playlist is a lot of golden oldies and the stuff Grandpa Steve used to play a lot. I guess I just kind of associate it with the home now.” I said guiding Steve up towards the kitchen and less formal living area.

“I don’t think there is a more Morgan thing you could do. I know you’ve always had a soft spot for some good old swing music” Steve said brushing past me on the stairs. Jarvis still happily ignored the fact that I asked him to stop the music. Seriously it’s like he forgets to listen sometimes. Can an AI have selective hearing? 

“Grant always hated it so I just asked Jarvis to stop doing it when I came up here with someone. Apparently he’s forgotten” I said as we started to pull out the lasagna ingredients. 

“Well, I like it. And Jarvis can play us some nice swing and jazz all he wants while we make lasagna” I leaned up against the counter and watched as Steve started to brown up the sausage. It was such an easy familiar feeling almost as if it was routine. “Enjoying the view?” Steve asked, looking at me over his shoulder that sly smirk on his face. 

“Eww no,” I quickly came back with although I’m not sure I meant it. “I’m getting us something to drink”. I said reaching down into the wine fridge under the counter.

“Oo someone’s feeling naughty tonight!” Steve said as I poured the wine into two glasses. 

“We’re not going anywhere, and someone’s got to drink what’s leftover from the party. Might as well be us.” 

“I still have to get back to Brooklyn tonight,” Steve added as he poured the tomato sauce he brought into the pan. “Here try this,” he said holding out the spoon to me.   
“You're not driving, and no real New Yorker just forgets how to use the subway” I brought his glass of wine over and set it down next to the stove. “Ah,” Steve said as he moved the spoon to my mouth and fed me some of the sauce. 

“That’s really good,” I said as I wiped a little stray bit off my lip “like really good. You learned how to make that in Italy? I didn’t really have you down as the learn to cook while in Italy type”

“The little old Italian grandmas thought I was cute and I used it to my advantage so I could get all their secrets,” He said with a smile. A real one. Not the one where he was being sassy or flirty. Or the fake one when he was trying to pretend he was OK when he wasn’t and I wondered when the last time he’d done that was. I realized I missed seeing it. We kept the conversation light while we finished the lasagna and put it in the oven. While it was baking we sat at the island and I told Steve about my new lab. “Wow… that’s crazy Morgan… I can’t believe it’s still there I mean that place was basically destroyed after Thanos…” he said 

“I know… it was surreal walking in there… I mean that’s for real basically the last place he ever was alive… But I mean it has to mean something that it survived Thanos attack doesn't it?” I said 

“I mean how and why? For the whole rest of the campus to be destroyed but that one lab to survive mostly untouched there has to be something there that your dad wanted safe” 

“From what I know… he wasn’t one to try and keep something safe. He was a pretty big person for if it got destroyed let’s just build a bigger and better one. Maybe he was trying to keep someone safe but who? Mom was at a different house far away from the campus at the time… Who else would he be trying to protect?” We were interrupted by the timer beeping on the oven. 

“Looks like you’ve got another mystery on your hands there Agent Stark” Steve said as he went back to the kitchen to get the lasagna and I refilled and moved our wine glasses to the couch. I asked Jarvis to start a movie and thankfully he listened this time choosing to play a World War II movie musical. I had put a lot of money into getting produced a few years ago when my mom first started letting me pick projects to put money into. I knew Steve liked it; He'd even gone to the premiere with me. I still had those pictures somewhere. I heard my phone chime from my pocket and pulled it out expecting a text from my mom about what time she’d be home tomorrow only to see Skye flash across my screen. Suddenly I couldn’t remember how to breathe. There was only one reason she could be texting me. How had she figured it out this fast? “Good choice! I haven’t watched this in forever!” He said looking up at the projection as he put the slice of lasagna in front of me. “Everything OK?” He asked. 

“Yea… everything’s good” I silenced my phone and slipped it back in my pocket begging myself to forget about the text. 

“Jarvis picked it actually. I don’t think I’ve watched it in a couple of years either…” I said after I thought about it. It was one of my favorite movies but I hadn’t watched it in a long time.

We enjoyed our lasagna and watched the first hour of the movie before we paused it and went to clean up the kitchen. 

“I feel like you should have like cleaning people to do this for you,” Steve said as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and I put the leftover Lasagna in the fridge. 

“Couldn’t while Grandpa Steve was here and I really don’t mind it. It’s not that hard to handle the chores for 1 person. Although I do have someone come in once a month and do all the deep cleaning stuff. Sometimes I can get Dum-e to help too but he can be difficult at times… But day to day I don’t mind doing it on my own. Take some of this with you by the way. I’ll never eat this on my own.” I told him.

“No, you keep it. I don’t think it will survive the trip back to Germany and I'll feel better knowing you have something here besides Pop-Tarts and granola bars” Steve said. 

“Right... “ I said, the harsh reminder that Steve was only in town for a few more days bringing me back to reality closing the refrigerator door, and reaching for my phone in my pocket. I should read it so I could tell him right?. “Steve…” I started as I turned around. 

“Yea,” he said, turning back around to face me from closing the door on the dishwasher. 

“I… never mind..” I said letting go of my phone in my pocket. “Let’s go finish the movie” 

“Good idea,” he said a smile coming back across his face but it wasn’t a full one like earlier. We walked back to the couch and without even thinking I sat right next to him. Like almost on top of him right next to him. It wasn’t uncommon for Grandpa Steve to have both of us at the same time for a night or two when we were growing up and we’d often fall asleep on this couch snuggled together after he put on a movie. It’s something we continued well into our teenage years of staying up late and watching old movies cuddled together during Christmas break on those cold New York nights. It was an old habit that I just slipped into. 

“Sorry,” I said quickly once I realized what I was doing. 

“No, go ahead if you want. I don’t mind” Steve said holding his arms out. I hesitated for a minute before curling into his side. The familiarity of it was so nice. Once we were settled. Steve reached for the blanket and draped it over both of us before we asked Jarvis to start the movie again. We watched quietly as the Donny Nova band raised money for their trip to New York. Soon Donny and Julia we’re standing out their hotel room. Steve started to hum along to the song as he ran his fingers up and down my shoulder. It felt nice and I felt myself slowly melt closer into Steve. Then I was asleep.


	16. The Future of Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley joins the Stark Industries executives officially.

I woke up the next morning feeling more rested then I had in a long time. But what really startled me from sleep was the fact that my pillow was moving. “Morning” Steve’s deep morning voice said. 

“What the hell are you still doing here?” I asked nearly jumping off him. 

“Oh I mean I was expecting more of a good morning to you type thing But OK,” He said as I moved away from him. “ You fell asleep during the movie. I was getting up to leave when Jarvis advised me to stay the night with you. He said you haven’t been sleeping that well and it looked like me being here was making a difference” 

“I’m seriously beginning to regret adding that personal health function to him… I wonder if I can add a toggle for…” I started rambling. 

“Morgan” Steve interrupted me “tell me, honestly when was the last time you actually got a decent night's sleep?”

“It’s been a while…” I said hoping it would be enough for him to blow it off.

“Morgan…” He said in that tone that told me I wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“Fine, it’s been a long while,” I admitted. 

“I knew something was going on. Talk to me Morgs” He said using another of his old nicknames for me and scooting closer, closing the gap between us again.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I mean when have you ever known me to be a great sleeper. How many nights did you attempt to stay up with me when we were kids.” I told him. It was true I was never the best sleeper. Running on just a few hours of sleep was normal for me and plenty for me to be perfectly functional. 

“You're right,” he said, “You're not the best sleeper. But somethings going on with you. And I just wish you'd tell me about it.” 

“There’s nothing to tell Steve. Everything’s fine” I told him 

“That’s bullshit Morgan and you know it. Stop trying to bottle everything up and hope it goes away it doesn’t fucking work like that. Just talk to me or if not me someone because everyone’s fucking worried about you and I don’t know what else to do.” Steve shouted. 

“I….I…” I Studdard I could feel the tears forming in my eyes 

“Morgan, please… you’re not Ok you know if there’s one person in your life you can trust it’s me. Please” he said sounding almost desperate “Stop pushing everyone away. Stop pushing me away. I tried. I tried to reach out after I left for basic. After Grandpa Steve… I knew you’d have a hard time and the new job…. But you just shut me out. And how much longer do you think you can do this on your own. Walking around pretending you're OK all the time. It’s gonna catch up with you eventually. Grandpa Steve didn’t do this all on his own. He had Natasha and my dad and Sam, Even your dad had your mom and Rhodey. Not one person we’ve spent our lives looking up too has done anything alone and I don’t know where you get this from that you have to.” 

I shook my head “I didn’t CHOOSE this…. It’s just my life. OK?” I started “It is what it is and nobody can fix it or make it easier. So everyone can just stop worrying about me. I’m fine and not worth the time.” 

“Morgan you….” He started reaching for my hand 

“You know what,” I said stepping away from him “ I have to get some work done for the press conference and finish up the party tomorrow night and apparently I need to teach Jarvis that he can’t just invite people to spend the night so I’ll see you at the party tomorrow OK?” I didn’t wait for an answer before standing up from the couch and walking away from him.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


I walked down to the lab and threw my phone onto the closet table. 

“I’m sorry Miss Stark. Perhaps I should have not invited Mr. Barnes to spend the night. I thought his presence would be beneficial but it appears I was mistaken.” Jarvis said.

“Just ask me first next time,” I said sliding into one of the desk chairs with a sigh and waking up the lab computer. 

“I should remind you about an unread message from Miss Fitzsimmons” Jarvis started. The mention of the text message from last night had me sitting straight in my chair. “Would you like me to read the message?” 

“I’ll read it can you run through the checklist of things Harley’s press conference? Dum-e can you grab my phone?”’ The robot zoomed over to the desk and picked up the phone and zoomed back to me. I love that little robot. “Thanks Buddy,” I said tapping the top of his arm. He made a quiet little beep before he zoomed away to his docking station. 

‘Everything appears to be in order for the announcement of Mr. Keener’s promotion. Would you like to review your statements one more time?” Jarvis asked as I stared at my phone. 

_ I have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into Morgan but whatever it is be careful It’s definitely some modified genetics. But figuring out what proved a bit tricker but I managed to sort out the modified bits and the original genetics and looks like someone’s been using optogenetics on this person. Basically, when exposed to the right types of light it can cause a predetermined reaction. Think Winter Soldier code words but with light signals instead. I don’t know who this person is but since it’s you I have an idea and you have to tell him about this. Morgan this stuff in the wrong hands could be really bad.  _

  
  


“Miss Stark?” Jarvis asked 

“I’m sorry Jarvis” I answered “Umm I think I’m Ok on the statements it’s a short speech anyway. Can you set an alert for 3 hours before Happy will be here. I think I need to work on some other projects for a bit before I get ready for the press conference. 

‘Of course, Miss Stark. Your mother has also arrived for the press conference and is upstairs.” 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” I said picking up my phone again. 

_ Well, I guess my next question is can we tell what the light signals are? What they can cause the person to do?  _

I wasn’t expecting Skye to respond as quickly as she did. 

_ Not really, Optogenetics has been studied and experimented with since the 1970’s but the full scope is still not truly known as genetic monitoring only became standard in the last 10 years genetic modification is still facing some ethical questions so optogenetics isn’t widely used yet although the research for treating mental health is promising.  _

_ OK let’s say someone used optogenetics for something bad could we undo it? Or reprogram them?  _

_ I’m not sure. I’ll work on it but don’t you think we should maybe start sending this through to the SHIELD higher-ups.  _

_ I don’t want to get SHIELD involved just yet. We’re keeping this an independent Stark Industries project for now till we know more. Can you do that?  _ I asked her I knew she’d be nervous getting involved in this and I’m pretty sure she knew more about who was the center of this then she let on. 

_ I can. I’ll send over anything I figure out.  _

_ Thank you, Skye, I really really appreciate this.  _

I leaned back in the chair and sighed and spun around in the chair a few times. It helped me think. I sent a quick email to Shuri to update her on what Skye had found. Maybe she could look into this with Bucky while he was in Wakanda. 

  
  


The woosh of the automatic door caught my attention. 

“Hi Mom,” I said, turning around to face her. 

“Someone’s working early,” She said, pulling over another chair. 

“Figured I’d work on a few things before the press conference this morning,” I told her 

“So I ran into Steve this morning,” she said 

“He’s still here?” I asked her, shocked. I was sure he’d leave as soon as I stormed my way down here. 

“He left just as I was coming in. Is everything OK with you two? He seemed a little off” 

“Yea we’re fine. Why wouldn’t we be?” I answered quickly. 

“No reason just being a nosy mom” she added poking me in the shoulder. 

“So it’s your last official day as a Stark Industries employee. Are you ready to enjoy retired life?” I asked her 

“It’s going to be different. But I’m excited to slow down a bit and enjoy getting to be just your mom for a while.’ 

“Honestly that’s probably the harder job,” I said. 

“It’s not as hard as you think it is” She said with a smile. 

“Miss Stark, It’s time to start getting ready for the press conference,” Jarvis said 

“That’s my cue,” I said to my mom “Thanks Jarvis” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cameras snapped as I walked up to the podium. I found Happy and Grant standing near the door acting as security guards. That was one of my public speaking tricks find someone at the back of the room to talk to if they can hear you so can everyone else. Of course, microphones help too. “Good afternoon” I started. “We have a few matters of business to talk about today so I hope you don’t mind sitting through the borning topics first before we get to what everyone really wants to know” The media and investors laughed. “First I would just like to confirm that we will be hosting a Stark Expo again this spring. I had heard some rumors that we wouldn’t be and wanted to put that to rest. We’re currently working on our product showcases as well as working with various college and high school students for their presentations and booths at the expo. Along with that announcement. This one may get me in trouble since my mom doesn't know about it. Before I share I’d like to ask her to come up here.” My mom gave me a little side-eye as she walked up on the stage. This was supposed to be a moment for me and Harley I was supposed to leave her out of it. But this was her farewell send off and I thought the perfect time to announce this secret project. “As I’m sure you all know since it’s why you’re all here today is Pepper Potts-Stark’s last day as a Stark Industries Employee. There is absolutely no way to express how important she’s been to this company. I wouldn’t be here without her. Quite literally actually.” The crowd laughed again. “In 2015 my dad started the September Foundation a grant to help fund current college and high school level research projects. In 2021 my mom started the Tony Stark Memorial Scholarship. Which helps several students a year who show promise technology attend MIT. Today I’d like to share that I’m starting a scholarship for her. She’s been a huge part over the last 30 years of paving the way for women in the upper levels of business. The Virginia Potts-Stark scholarship will go to 3 young women who are looking to pursue careers in business. The scholarships will be funded through the Stark Foundation for all you investors out there.” I looked over quickly at mom. She had just the tiniest little smile on her face. I turned back to the microphone. “I’m trying to gage how much of a lecture I’m going to get once we get off stage” The crowd laughed again. “Now the moment you’re all really here for. I’m so excited to be able to announce the newest member of our executive team. He’s someone who’s very important to me. He’s done so many amazing things for our company and has earned this role more then 100 times over. I’d like to announce our new Vice President of Manufacturing. Harley Keener.” Cameras started flashing and snapping as Harley walked on to the stage to stand next to me. We shook hands and stepped away from the podium to stand next to my mom. While Harley said a few words. When his speech was finished Peter came up to the stage and the media got to take pictures of the four of us after the announcement and a few of just the new Stark industries leadership team of only Harley, Peter, and me. 

“I didn’t step too far out of line with the scholarship, did I?” I asked my mom as we headed back to the apartment. 

“No, sweetheart,” she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. “I think that was very sweet of you” 

“I haven’t set requirements or anything I figured we have time to sort that out so if you have any suggestions or anything specific we can still figure that out.” I spat out quickly. 

“Morgan. It’s all good. It was the perfect send-off gift. It’s all fine.” My mom said squeezing me close as the elevator door opened. I took note of the lack of music from Jarvis. He must have just glitched last night. As much as I thought of him as human he was still an AI prone to glitches at times. “I’m going to grab a few things, then I’ll head out. I’ll be back tomorrow for the party.” 

“Wait are you leaving already? Why?” I asked. Once again I was under the assumption she’d be sticking around for a while. 

“You kids deserve the chance to celebrate on your own without a boring old grown-up around,” She said smiling as the elevator door opened to reveal Peter and Harley. 

“Behave yourselves” she cautioned the three of us “You still have a big party tomorrow and none of you need to show up already drunk or hungover. Boys if you drink tonight stay here or call Happy and have him take you home. OK?” 

“Yes mom,” the three of us said in unison a skill we’d perfected as kids. 

“Behave, Have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said one last time as the elevator doors opened. 

“She’s going to have Jarvis check on us isn’t she?” Harley asked. 

“Most definitely,” I said as Peter walked toward the bar. 

“As Mr. Stark would have said” Peter started as he began pulling bottles and glasses from the bar “Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said as he finished filling our glasses. “Harley welcome to the e-suite. I promise it’s not all it’s cracked up to be” 

The boys each drank as I stared down at my glass. 

“You ok Morgan?” Peter asked. 

‘Yea I’m fine” I said, finally taking my drink and forcing a smile. “You know what. We’re not going anywhere tonight and you two weirdos definitely don’t care what I look like so I think I’m going to change out of this dress.” I finished the rest of my drink. “You know where your rooms are if you want to change out of your suits.” I felt Peter watching me the whole time I walked up the stairs and heard Harley reach for the bottle and pour himself another drink. I opened the door to my room and sunk down onto the bed with a sigh. I couldn’t figure out why everything and anything involving my dad was making me so uncomfortable lately. I mean there’s always been a level of discomfort for me surrounding my dad. People always want to compare us. See how we’re similar and different. Or even worse figure out if he’s actually my dad or if my mom just says that. Although that’s not as common now that It’s pretty obvious I look like him. But lately, anytime anyone even says Tony Stark I start to get a little panicky. I stayed on my bed for a while taking a few deep breaths. Before slipping on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. This felt much better for a night with the boys. I reached for the little bowl I got in Wakanda years ago where I kept Steve’s dog tags. Only to discover they weren't there. I remembered I fell asleep on the couch with Steve last night. I had to have left them there. I left my room and headed back to where the boys were “Miss me?” I said retaking my seat at the bar. 

“Not really,” Harley answered. I rolled my eyes and Peter gave him a light punch in the arm. “Well don’t get me wrong I’d love to hang out more with you two but…” he said, “I’ve got a date.” 

“Pick up a reporter after the press conference?” I asked, smirking as I refilled my glass. 

“Maybe, maybe not… Guess you’ll never know” He said finishing his drink “See you losers tomorrow” 

“Don’t be late, it’s our first red carpet appearance as the “Stark Kids” I said 

“Stark Kids?” Peter asked 

“I’m like 90% sure that’s what the media’s going to call us,” I said 

“We should do headline bets. What will the headlines be Tuesday morning?” 

“Harley flies out Tuesday. He can’t take us for cheeseburgers when he loses.” 

“You have a private jet… We can fly out to California if we have to” Peter pointed out

“OK… I’m going with…. “Stark Kids: What the future of Stark Industries Looks Like. Probably from business journal or something” I said 

  
  


“” What is a legacy?” from TIME,” Peter said sipping his drink 

“You really think they’ll still use a Hamilton reference. It's been almost 25 years…” I asked 

“I think there’s a good chance whoever's writing the article was around 25 years ago and they’ll think of it,” Peter said I nodded. It makes sense when you think about it that way. 

“Harley?” I asked 

“I’m going simple. “The Future of Stark Industries” from… Bloomberg” Harley said. 

“Jarvis” I called out 

“I will send an alert to the 3 of you after I review the headlines Tuesday morning.” He responded. 

“It’s official now boys,” I said to them as Harley stepped on the elevator. 

“See you tomorrow” Harley waved as the elevator door closed. I turned back to face Peter as he walked around to join me at the front of the bar. 

“So you going to tell me what’s bothering you or not?” Peter asked 

“Why is everyone convinced something is bothering me,” I said rolling my eyes 

“Well, I don’t think I can speak for everyone but from personal experience, I’ve mentioned your dad twice in the last month-ish and both times you’ve pretty much shut down on me for a while. You’re a great secret keeper but that’s usually a pretty big sign something’s up. And if history proves true. It’s probably something you shouldn’t be messing with.” Peter said 

“ Really I’m fine Peter. Unless finalizing next year's budgets isn’t something I should be doing?” I said quickly. 

“Well it’s not something you should be doing till Tuesday morning but I guess that’s OK,” He said with a half-smile. The kind he gave when he didn’t quite believe me. 

“Really Peter, I’m fine’ I lied. Thoughts of this morning’s argument with Steve began swirling in my head along with his currently missing dog tags. “It’s getting late, and I know you hate missing Anthony’s bedtime. Jarvis can call Happy” 

“I texted him already,” Peter answered with a sigh as he stood up from the barstool. “Drink some water,” he said pointing at the glass I just refilled. “Get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning for the photoshoot.” 

“I don’t think I like ‘dad’ you… You're too responsible and adult now… blech,” I said sticking my tongue out at him. 

“Pretty sure Pepper won’t be a big fan of you showing up at the photoshoot hungover tomorrow.” Peter said “I’m just trying to keep you out of trouble” 

“She won’t be there. My first official event without her.” I said, looking away from him and taking a sip of my drink. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. But then again lyings a big part of my life. The small a bit sad smirk on Peter’s face showed me I may have played my hand more than I planned to. Peter laid his hand on my shoulder “Harley and I are crazy proud of you Morgan, We know you’ve got this. They do too.” He said, prompting me to look towards the wedding picture of my parents hidden between the empty bottles decorating the back of the bar. “Both of them” he leaned close to me before giving a small kiss on the top of my head. “See you tomorrow kiddo” 

I took another sip of my drink as I heard the elevator doors close behind me. I stood up and walked to the otherside of the bar. I reached into the far back corner of the bottom shelf. With Uncle Thor’s recent Christmas visit there should be a relatively new bottle back there. He’d always bring some super old and equally strong Asgardian Mead with him when he was in town. Since it was the only thing that could even kind of give him or Bucky a buzz he usually left a bottle hidden in the bar knowing Bucky came over fairly often. Weather or not Bucky knew I was drinking any well I’m not sure. But what I did know is that adding just a little to the whiskey I was drinking would knock me right out in about 30 minutes. 

I mixed my drink and walked upstairs over to the couch where Steve and I had fallen asleep last night. I searched around the couch and the coffee table and couldn’t find his dog tags anywhere. ‘“Jarvis” I called 

“Yes, Miss Stark” he replied. 

“Can you scan the apartment for Steve’s dog tags? Let me know in the morning if you find them I’m going to bed” I told him 

“Of course Miss Stark have a good night” 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” I said as I walked up the second flight of stairs to my room. 


	17. Let's Start the New Year Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Industries New Year Party. A night for networking.

“There she is!” the girl said as I walked into the room. 

“Hi Kayla, ready to make me beautiful,” I said smiling at her. Kayla had been my stylist for years. I didn’t always use her services to my full advantage but for official type events like this photoshoot, I really appreciated her. 

“You’re already beautiful sweetheart,” She said, giving me a hug. Kayla was only a little older than Peter and Harley and had been doing my hair and makeup since I was 13 and started attending official Stark industries events. When my mom’s stylist retired a few years later she started with Kayla too. 

“What are you thinking for today?” Kayla asked. She always asked even though she already knew my answer. 

“Whatever you want Kayla. But something that will work for the photoshoot and the party tonight would be nice” I answered 

“Yea!” She said as she started to brush out my hair “Why aren’t you on my schedule for the party? Your mom is but you are not.” 

“I’m already getting dolled up for the photoshoot thought I wouldn’t bother you twice in one day,” I said looking back at her in the mirror. 

“Nope, I’ll have none of that. I think your mom is coming in at 6 and I’ll plan to have you in my chair at 7. Besides your photoshoot makeup is so not going to match your dress tonight” 

“I can redo my makeup seriously I’m fine” 

“Nope, 7:00. You know you're not going to change my mind.” Kayla said just as the door opened and Peter walked in with Matt the stylist for Harley and him “shhh the boys are here” Kayla added and I giggled. Peter smiled and sat in the chair next to me. He’ll think I didn’t notice him checking me over to see if I had followed his directions last night but I noticed and he can also note I’m not hungover thank you very much. 

“So while I’m dreaming up makeup looks for the party tonight” Kayla started “Any chance there’s a boy you want to impress I should know about. Maybe we can work in his favorite color? Really get his attention” Without thinking I reached for where Steves’ dog tags usually hang around my neck but they weren't there. Jarvis hadn’t located them. I looked back up in the mirror “I only broke up with Grant 9 months ago. I’m not sure I’m ready for all that again.” I quickly looked over at Peter who I realized hadn’t missed my phantom grab for the missing dog tags. I hoped he would blame it on the fact I didn’t keep them on for official events. I didn’t really want to explain everything to him. Matt patted Peter on the shoulder and told him he was done. Seriously sometimes I get jealous of how quickly guys can be done with hair and makeup. Then Harley walked in. I quickly glanced up into the mirror. Kayla might have a little crush on Harley. She was already smiling as she pretended to be super focused on pulling my hair into a ponytail. “Hi Kayla,” Harley said settling into the chair next to me. 

“Hi Harley!” She said turning me around in my chair to start on my makeup. I rolled my eyes. Another hour later and I was finally done and ready to head into the photo studio outfit wise we went simple and a bit casual this time. We were trying to usher in a new era at Stark industries and honestly me and the boys had a little bit more of a laid back leadership style. As much as I claim to hate these photoshoots I have to admit they are a bit of fun. Since we’ve started doing them at Stark Industries with a photographer we hired rather than at each individual magazine they’re a lot more fun and relaxed in fact some of my favorite photos have come from these things. There are some really nice ones of my mom and me from when I took over as CEO, there’s this really cute one that I have in the lab of me and Peter where we’re both in our super fancy business outfits but I’ve got an iron man helmet under my arm and he’s blasting the camera with a web-shooter it’s an amazing photo. I wish it could be all fun and games but PR is important and so is the message. I know people try to keep it from me but I know there are people trying to convince Peter or Harley to come after my CEO job. So we’re careful to make sure the photos keep me front and center with both boys either directly beside or behind me. I’m lucky that they both get it. 

Hours later I’m back in the dressing room. Kayla was right. There was no way the business casual look from the photoshoot was going to transfer to the black-tie party tonight. I looked in the mirror Kayla’s makeup and hair matched the deep purple dress that probably bordered on too fancy for this party but I highly doubted it was the fanciest dress I’d see tonight. My mom had already gone ahead of us to the hotel. I ran my hands down the front of the dress one last time smoothing out any imagery wrinkles as thoughts of Steve entered my mind. I felt stupid for how much that fight yesterday morning was weighing on me. But now with the missing dog tags in the mix. Over the last two years when we weren’t talking I caught myself wondering several times if our friendship was over. Turned out it wasn’t but maybe this was really it now. Maybe I had finally screwed it up enough. I know I told him I’d see him at the party but would he even come now? I turned around when the door opened. 

“Ready to go?” Harley asked 

“Yup,” I said walking towards the door. Peter quickly stepped in front of Harley and held his arm out for me. 

“Don’t mind him, He’s new here and doesn't know how these things work yet” Peter said as I wrapped my arm around his. I looked toward Harley and rolled my eyes causing him to chuckle. Harley turned around and leading the way down to the car happy had waiting. “Steve’s going to love the dress by the way. You look beautiful.” 

“I may be in a dress but I can still punch you,” I said to Peter. 

“Just stating facts over here. Don’t shoot the messenger” he said. 

The hotel wasn’t far but with New York traffic on New Year’s Eve it took a little longer to get there then it should have. Which gave me way to much time to think. Surprisingly it was Harley who noticed. “Hey,” He said placing his hand over mine where I had been fidgeting. “Don’t let them get to you. You’ve more than proved your capability of being in that room with them. Pete and I will stand behind you 100% you know that.” 

“Ugh this is ridiculous” I groaned “I should be telling you, you’ll be fine. Not the other way around” 

“The world you work in, is an old boys club. Harley and I have a distinct advantage the second we walk into that room. It’s changing slowly. But it is. Just keep showing them you have what it takes and don’t let them or anyone tell you you don’t deserve this” Peter added.

We pulled up in front of the hotel and I took a deep breath and nodded to Harley as he opened the door. Cameras flashed and he immediately turned around to offer his hand to me. 

“And you said he doesn't know how these things work,” I said back to Peter as I reached for Harley’s hand in one fluid motion my arm was wrapped around his and I had turned back to the car for Peter’s entrance. Cameras flashed and the 3 of us had huge giant PR smiles plastered on our faces. The ballroom was decorated very elegantly with Silver, Gold and black decorations up all over the place. Most of the night was typical business dealings. How about investing in this Miss Stark. My second cousin's nephew's best friend is trying to get into the tech industry any chance you might have a spot for them. I’ll buy your company right now for 5 billion dollars if you just sign the paperwork. I’ll be honest our company isn’t doing well and I think we’re going under. What will you offer us? I heard so and so is coming up with this tech. I wonder what we could offer their lead designer so we get the tech and not them. Blah blah blah. I was in the middle of one such conversation when I spotted Steve in the crowd and Lila near the door which was odd she shouldn’t have been here. I excused myself with a quick send to my office and I’ll look into it. I stopped for a minute trying to decide my next move, Steve or Lila. I decided Lila’s presence was more concerning and would be a break from all the old men I had been talking to all night. 

‘Hey,” I said, walking up to her. 

“Morgan,” she said leaning in for a hug 

“What are you doing here?” I asked knowing full well it was either SHIELD or CIA business. “Anything I need to know about?” 

“Well, that’s about it. I’m trying to determine if there’s anything you need to know.” 

“Find anything?” I asked 

“Nothing actually important. I think it may be time to move from observing to mingling but the one thing I’ve noticed is that a certain friend of ours can’t keep his eyes off you. And that you also seem to be very actively avoiding him” She said taking a drink of her water. 

“Yea… that’s complicated….” I said 

“Well considering he leaves in a few hours why don’t you go talk to him and make it less complicated. You just got each other back. I'd hate to see you two stop talking again.” 

Lila stepped away and went to start mingling with the others. I still have no idea what she was looking for but hopefully, she finds it. 

“Hi,” a voice said from behind me. 

“Hi, Grant.” I said putting on a bit of a fake voice “I thought you’d be working tonight?” 

“I am but, I’m second shift for this party so I get to enjoy for a while,” he said raising his eyebrows. I eyed his drink. 

“It’s just water, see,” he said, holding it out to me. “I’m not drinking on the job. I promise” 

I looked up into his eyes that were somehow duller and darker then I remembered? Can someone’s eyes become less blue? Or maybe it was just time and distance and the fact I wasn’t a lovesick puppy dog anymore? Not that lovesick is even close to a word I would use to describe our relationship. I still felt guilty for stringing him along as long as I did but honestly, I didn’t always feel like he was that invested either. Grant’s watch started to beep. 

“Time to go to work. We should get coffee or something sometime. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out and I think it’s been long enough that we can be friends again?” he asked. 

“We’ll see” I answered as he shook his head and walked away. I’ll admit I was ready to be friends again. And more importantly, I was ready for Steve and Grant to be friends again. I wouldn’t probably describe them as the best of friends but they were close and I didn’t know anyone Steve was closer with. It’s hard having friends in our world. You always have a certain lack of trust for any and everyone you meet and the relationships you can form are important and if they were going to start getting along with each other I needed to get along with both of them. I steeled myself and started across the room to Steve. But once again someone stepped in front of me. “Morgan Stark,” the dark-haired young man said. 

“Ben,” I said “it’s been a while” fake smile plastered on my face. Suddenly I realized why Lila might be here. Ben was the up and comer at Cybertek. A company that had many ties to HYDRA. And after I’d pretty much taken down their energy and oil division with the arc reactor well… Cybertek wasn’t my biggest fan. He looked me up and down in that absolutely horrible way some guys do that makes you want to run as far away from them as you can. But I didn’t have that option right now. 

“Can I help you with something. I’m sure there’s something you want from me.” I said he wanted to play this game. Fine, I’ll play. 

“I’ve been thinking, Stark is such a great company and I’m sure you have plenty of amazing tech on the line for next year. And I can tell you so does Cybertek. I’ve been thinking” as he said the last few words his hand went to my waist and quite a bit lower then it needed to be. He crossed the line and this game was over but he kept talking anyway “I was thinking, a merger might be a good idea. I think _both of us_ could benefit” He pulled me closer to him and I was done with this conversation. “Mergers usually benefit both companies. Are you sure this would be both beneficial for Stark and Cybertek? Or would it be more beneficial for your dick and your CEO bid? I can’t believe you thought I’d say yes to either of the proposals you just made.” I said gently shoving him away. “You know me better than that Ben” 

“Care to dance Miss Stark?” I heard beside me only to turn and see Steve standing next to us. 

“I’d love to,” I said, taking the hand he held out to me. We walked the few steps to the dance floor as the small band began to play a jazz version of Can’t Help Falling in Love with You. 

“You good?” he asked once we were away from Ben and swaying to the music. His hands noticeably above my waist. 

“Yeah,” I said with a sigh. “I had it handled’ 

“I know you did. I just came in as the extraction team” he said although I saw him still sending daggers toward Ben. 

“I appreciate that,” I told him. And I did. We danced silently for a while just a simple swaying no fancy movements or nearly choreographed dances this wasn’t the place for that. but I also noticed that he kept us moving in a way that meant he could keep his eyes on Ben the whole time. 

“Down boy,” I said, bringing his attention back to me. “I’m ok. It’s not the first time he or someone else has tried something and it won’t be the last. I’m ok” 

“It’s not ok,” he said and I saw the nearly red hot fire in his eyes. 

“I never said what he did was ok but I'm ok. Which means you can stand down soldier and maybe not grab my hand so tight.” He looked at me shocked and nearly dropped my hand. I think a little stunned that he might have hurt me. “I also think we need to talk about yesterday but I don’t want to do it here. Want to piss off Ben and like 15 other guys in this room and come with me?” He nodded and I grabbed his hand and led him out one of the doors into a hallway. “I’m sorry,” we both said at the same time and we both giggled. “Let me first,” I said “I basically owe you 2 years worth of apologies, the last 6 months really reminded me of everything I was missing with you. I think I forgot that having someone who knows everything about you was really necessary and I shouldn’t have yelled yesterday because you’re right there are things going on and major secrets I’m keeping from you. But the hard part is I can’t tell you yet. “ 

“Our life is built on lies and secrets. I expect secrets with you. There will always be things we can’t talk about. But stop pretending like they don’t exist especially if they’re bothering you. I can handle I can’t talk about it. But watching you deal with something like that sucks. At least I’ll know what we’re dealing with” He said reaching for my hand “and I should not have just accepted Jarvis’ invitation without checking with you. Especially after I said I was going back to Brooklynn for the night.” 

“I may not have minded as much as I seemed to,” I said back to him. 

“Can I hug you now?” he asked 

“Yea’ I said smiling at him as he pulled me in close. We stayed there probably longer then we should have until Steve’s phone started to chime. “Shit,” he said, pulling away from me. 

“What?” I asked 

“I’ve got to go. I have a plane to catch” he said. 

“What? Why? It’s only 11:30” I asked. 

“I have to be back on the base before the 2nd by the time I get back to the apartment and do all the airport stuff…” 

“Why don’t you take my plane then you don’t have to leave till like tomorrow sometime…” I said come on just a few more hours I hoped. 

“I think this is best for now. But maybe next time OK?” he said. 

“Actually next time I was thinking I could come to you. Shuri and I are hosting a young woman in technology workshop in London in a few weeks and Munich’s not that far from London. So I thought maybe for a day or two. I could come and hang out with you.” 

“I’d like that,” he said with a smile. “Actually one more thing,” he said reaching into his pocket “Hold out your hand,” he asked, placing another pair of dog tags in my hand. 

“Steve I can’t take these I mean I have no idea where the other ones are and I don’t want…” 

“Morgan, what are you talking about? These are yours. I took them when you left without them yesterday morning. I thought they could be a peace offering type thing. I told Jarvis to tell you I had them if you were looking for them. I wanted it to be a surprise but I didn’t want you to worry if you couldn’t find them.” He said 

“That little…” I started staring down at the dog tags Steve had placed back in my hand. He laughed. 

“Let me guess he didn’t say anything when you asked?” 

“Not a damn word,” I said back. 

“Do me a favor?” Steve asked as I noticed he still hadn’t let go of my hand. “Don’t kiss anyone else at midnight tonight.” 

“No promises,” I said “Ben might be starting to grow on me a bit and Grant’s working security somewhere I could probably run off and find him” I quickly realized I overstepped a bit. Was Steve actually jealous? “I’m joking,” I said seriously causing Steve to visibly relax. 

“Happy New Year Morgan,” he said walking toward the door of the hotel. 


	18. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan visits Steve in Germany.

Graduating is weird. The next few weeks I kept thinking I needed to get ready for school but I didn’t. Instead, I was wrapping up a trip to London and on my plane heading to Germany. As far as project super soldier was concerned. Things were at a standstill. Skye was still researching and I was passing information to her from Shuri who was doing her own research with Bucky while he was in Wakanda. How she was managing it without him catching on was beyond me. But the truth was we weren’t getting very far which may have been part of my plan when I asked Steve if we could take a day to visit the old HYDRA “factory” in  Kreischberg. I have no idea what I was hoping to find there but maybe something who knows. I may have only been in Germany for a long weekend but I’ll admit it would be nice to have a break away from that Stark industries CEO life after all the holiday festivities and then the tech leadership conference Shuri and I had just wrapped. Was it the best timing with my mom leaving the company and Harley’s new leadership role… maybe not but Peter had everything handled or at least that’s what he said when I first brought up extending the leadership conference a few days. I hadn’t had any disaster phone calls yet so hopefully, that was a good sign. I’d gotten checked into my suite for the next few days and just waited around for a few hours for Steve to get off duty for the day. We’d explore some of the city for today and tomorrow head out on our adventure to Austria. My phone buzzed and Steve texted me letting me know he was off and would be over soon. I texted him my suite number. I still had a few defense contracts. The military needs more tech then just weapons after all. Which meant I could stay in a hotel the military had set up for Families just outside the base and Steve could come and go freely when he was off duty. He took me to this little restaurant in town for dinner with an amazing view of the mountains and we planned our trip for the next day. 

We decided to leave early. It was about a 3-hour drive through the mountains just to get Kreischberg. And HYDRA didn’t necessarily build their weapon of mass destruction and human experimentation factory right in the middle of the city so it was still a ways to get there after that. The drive through the mountains was nice. Really this area of the world was quite pretty and the higher into the mountains you got the further away the world felt. 

“I like it up here too,” Steve said, glancing over at me. “It’s like for a while the rest of the world doesn't exist” 

“Umm yeah,” I said, turning to him and wondering how it was almost like he knew what I was thinking. 

“It’s nice seeing you actually slow down and take a break for once,” Steve said 

“I take breaks..” I told him 

“We’ve been on the road for almost 2 and a half hours and you haven’t touched your phone once. When was the last time you did that?” He said smiling. 

“Well, we're in the mountains so it’s not like…” I stopped mid-sentence as I started to connect the dots “You Jerk” I said slightly pushing his shoulder causing Steve to laugh “That was your plan all along!” He just smiled and shrugged. I shook my head. 

“What can I say. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the idea of visiting that factory and I also knew at least a few hours driving through the mountains would keep you out of touch from the world.” His eyes were back on the road so he couldn’t see me smile at him. I’d never understood how he did it. Whenever I was with Steve I didn’t have to be Morgan Stark. Even when we were kids I always felt this level of comfortableness with him that I didn’t feel with anyone else. I didn’t have to be perfect for him. I didn’t have to have all the right answers. I didn’t have to be “on” for him. I’d missed that feeling. 

Steve parked the car still a few miles away from the HYDRA factory. We started hiking through the woods staying on the trail at first until he gently guided me away from the trail and through the trees. “You can still tell where the old road was a bit,” He said guiding me through the slightly less brushy area of the forest but he was right if you looked under the bushes and plants growing you could just barely make out some of the tire tracks from trucks. Looking around I could picture in my head the old trucks rumbling through the forest carrying who knows what or whom to that factory. I slowed behind him suddenly a little nauseous and lightheaded. “You Ok?” he asked, turning around. Of course, he noticed. 

“Yea I’m fine,” I said walking past him. But this time he didn't follow me. 

“We don't have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said slowly looking up at me. 

“Of course I want to do this,” I said to him. He closed the gap between us. 

“There’s not a single damn thing about this that is easy. And with the weird twisted personal connection, we have to this place…. I threw up the first time I found the factory. I got mad, I got angry. I kicked a lot of cement around. I didn’t think it was possible to hate HYDRA more than I did but apparently it is.” I slowly reached for his hand. A small smile crossed his face as I grabbed it. “I’m kinda glad I came alone the first time. Trust me no one wanted to see that.” 

“You don’t have to do it alone this time,” I told him, meeting his eyes. 

“Neither do you,” He said slowly, reaching up to brush a piece of hair out of my face. He didn’t let go of my hand as we started to walk again. I didn't let go of his either. 


	19. Unexpected Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Steve explore the ruins of an old Hydra factory.

It was quiet in the clearing. Honestly, I was surprised it wasn’t more overgrown by this point. But honestly who knew what kind of stuff they were getting up to here. Maybe things were only starting to be able to grow back. 

“You good?” Steve asked, squeezing my hand lightly “That’s the tree I threw up by. If you feel like you need to.” He shrugged. I turned and smiled up to him “I think I’m good” I said before taking a deep breath, letting go of his hand and stepping into the clearing. I missed his hand in mine already and almost turned around to grab it again. But I took another deep breath and another step toward the pile of rock. Slowly trying to rebuild it into the terrifying building it once used to be. It was strange. I expected some kind of strong emotion as I put the pieces together. Something along what Steve had said he felt the first time he’d been here. Instead, I felt confused mostly. I’d seen what technology could do in the right hands. HYDRA had brilliant scientists on their side but they still managed to cause so much hurt and destruction. What could the world have looked like if they’d used their power for good? How’d the Starks get lucky and end up on the right side of history? I made a mental note to go through some of Grandpa Howard’s files when I got back to New York. The really old ones from before government weapons contracts and the SSR. I caught Steve’s movement out of the corner of my eye. This wasn’t meant to be just a making peace with secrets trip. It was a little exploratory as well. Steve may have not exactly called in to SHIELD the fact he’d found this place. Well, not a major issue still SHIELD should probably at least know it’s here. Steve was walking around on a ledge of crumbled cement. “Find something?” I asked him. 

“No,” he said, kicking some cement around, probably a little harder than necessary. We were looking for anything that might point us in the direction of what HYDRA had been trying to work on here. We knew it was tesseract weapons and super-soldier experimentation but we were looking for something more specific. SHIELD was still finding people hiding and hoarding chitauri tech from the battle of new york in 2012. It wouldn’t surprise me if bits of old Hydra tech were still floating around too. The more we could figure out the better off the world was. Then I noticed something weird. A soft blue glow in a pile of rubble not far from me. I started to move the rocks away from it. The light grew brighter and brighter and I started to realize we were in trouble. “Steve run!” I called out. I reached for my necklace as I started to run toward the ledge. I knew he couldn’t see what I could but he trusted me “Behind the ledge” I called again.he jumped from the ledge and ducked down just as the blue glow got bigger and the explosion happened. I heard it before I felt it. I had only managed to get to the front of the ledge when it happened. The force of the explosion sent me faster toward the ledge. The arc reactor around my neck began to glow the motion sensor figuring out my movement wasn’t quite right.  _ Not now  _ I thought to myself. Steve didn’t know about the suit. I’d promised to keep it a secret. It was better if as few people as possible knew about it and I wasn’t as sure this HYDRA facility was as abandoned as we thought. The helmet of the suit clamped down on my head but the body wasn’t fast enough and my right side collided with the edge of the rocks. Once I was down and the smoke started to clear. “I’m good” I whispered to the suit and it broke off into tiny little pieces before Steve even noticed. 

“Morgan!” I heard him shout. As I slowly started to sit up. 

“I’m Okay,” I told him as he ran over and kneeled down next to me. 

“You sure?” he asked his eyes frantically searching for any sign I was seriously hurt.

“I’m fine,” I said, pushing him away lightly and standing up. It was only a little lie. I hurt but it didn’t feel like anything was broken or serious. I walked back over to where I had seen the blue light before and started moving more of the debris away. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Investigating.” I answered, “You should probably call this in before the cops show up because someone heard the explosion.” 

“umm, yea good idea,” he said, flustered reaching for his phone and calling SHIELD. 

.My phone started to chime. As I expected the suit must have sent an alert off to Peter. “I’m fine,” I said when I answered the phone. 

“Are you? Why did your airbag protocol fire off then,” he asked. 

“Had a little training accident. It’s all good” 

“Stop lying” 

“I’m not” 

“You did not have a training accident in Germany with your boyfriend” 

“He’s not my boyfriend” I mumbled into the phone 

“Sure keep telling yourself that. Now tell me what happened” Peter asked and I knew his patience had run out. 

I sighed “Steve’s on the phone with Shield right now” I started hoping that would help ease the blow of what came next. “We found an old Hydra facility. Turns out there’s still some active weapons here.” 

“Are you OK?” He said and I could hear the panic in his voice. 

“Seriously Pete. I’m OK. The suit did its job. It needs tweaking” I said as I shifted and felt the pain in my side again “But I’d be in a lot worse shape if it wasn’t here” If that helmet hadn’t snapped on and my head would have hit the pile of cement instead I didn't even want to think about it. 

“Shields on their way” Steve called out to me after hanging up the phone. 

“I’ve got to go. But I’m OK.” I said again trying to reassure him. 

“Be careful” he warned 

“Aren’t I always?” not really wanting the answer I hung up. 

* * *

“This is not how I planned this to go,” Steve said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Turns out he had planned to head a little further into the mountains for an afternoon picnic before heading back. Which I abruptly ruined by setting off a Hydra explosive. 

“Guess that’s kinda my fault,” I said looking away from him. 

“No” he answered quickly “it’s Hydra’s fault as usual” 

I giggled quietly but even that little movement made my side hurt. I hadn’t given my potential injuries the time of day since the bomb went off. I was taking more of an I’ll just ignore it and then it’s not a problem approach. I knew it wasn’t serious that much I could tell. 

“You good?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow at me. Of course, he noticed. Having someone as a long term mission partner who at times could tell what you were thinking made hiding things hard. 

“Steve, I’m fine,” I said for what felt like the 10,000th time in the last few hours. The trees started to move in one very specific spot behind him “They’re here” 

Steve turned around and we started to head towards the edge of the tree line just as the quinjet removed it’s cloaking and the ramp opened. “Why are you kids always getting yourself into trouble?” Clint said as he walked down the ramp. Steve and I turned our heads to look at each other and smiled. We weren’t exactly sure who SHIELD would be sending. I was glad to see Clint although it surprised me. It also meant Lila was probably here too.

“Got to keep you on your toes,” I said as he walked closer to us. Next off the jet was Maria. They must have thought this was something big if they sent both Clint and Maria but I suppose a possible Hydra cell after about 10 years of relative silence from the organization would be a pretty big deal. Maria walked over to us and put one hand on each of our shoulders.

“Are you two OK?” she asked us seriously 

“We’re good.” Steve attempted to reassure her. She nodded seeming to accept his answer. 

“Lead the way,” she said. 

* * *

  
  


Turns out I was right about the Hydra task force. That team was the group SHIELD set out here. Maria and Clint were basically the administrative team. Steve was in fact the SO of the team which so far consisted of Lila, 2 other operative agents, and a team of high-level scientists at least 4 of them were Stark employees. Maria teamed up with Lila and Steve to keep digging through the rubble of the old Hydra building. I was sidelined back to the ledge we had conveniently turned into a bench with Clint. Not entirely unsurprising but still felt like I should be doing something more. 

“Are you sure you’re OK? Steve’s report made it sound like you got caught up pretty good in the blast.” Clint asked 

“I’m fine, seriously, I’m sure I’ll be a little sore in the morning but I’m fine,” I said 

“Your mom’s going to kill me if you're not fine so you better not be lying,” he said. I winced a little at the reminder of my mom. 

‘“Does she know?” I asked 

“SHIELD didn’t report it to her. I can’t say that nobody else did” Clint said. My phone hadn’t made a noise since Peter’s call earlier so there was a chance she still didn’t know maybe she didn’t have to know. 

“So what happens next?” I asked 

“What do you mean?” He asked 

“If Hydra’s back… what do we do now?” 

“ _You_ go back to New York and keep running Stark Industries, _We’ll_ start following up on some of the leads that we got a while back that went cold. Maybe they’ve warmed up a bit” 

“I want to help,” I said I could do more than sit in my penthouse, look pretty and occasionally throw money at the situation. I could help. If Hydra was trying to make a move I needed to stop them. “Hydra can’t come back. I can help stop them.” 

“Not now Morgan, You’ll get your chance I’m sure but it’s not now,” Clint said firmly 

“Not now, not yet, Then when? I’m tired of it. I can do this. Let me help.” I demanded in full CEO mode. Or maybe whiny teenager mode. I’ll admit they could be similar at times. 

“Morgan,” Clint said in a warning tone “You are not doing yourself any favors right now. The answer is no not now. It’s not no forever just not now.” he sighed “I promise Morgan, if Hydra’s really making a comeback you’ll get a chance at the bastards too OK. Someday.” 

“Maria says you and I can head back if you're ready. They’ve got it from here” Steve said walking up next to us. 

“Yea I’m ready let’s go” 


	20. Unexpected Change of Plans *Bonus Scene*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I'm struggling with a scene, I switch my focus a bit and write the scene from someone else's point of view. Or maybe a background situation Morgan wouldn't be aware of just to start giving myself a direction. I thought it would be fun to share these little bonus scenes. They're not always the most fleshed out well-written things but I like to read these little bonus things and thought others might too. You most definitely don't have to read this to understand the rest of the story at all it's just here for fun if your interested. Here's one I wrote with Steve and Lila while Morgan is talking with Steve.

“Stop staring at her Barnes, she might just figure out you like her” Lila said walking up next to him. Steve stood up from where he was still digging through some rocks looking for any signs of Hydra. 

“I’m just worried about her still…. She’s not always the most honest when something’s bothering her and she just still seems so off. Not to mention I still can’t figure out how she made it out of that blast Ok. I heard her hit the ledge and it would be just like her to lie about being hurt…” Steve rambled. 

‘Ugh, you have it bad for her. It’s kinda gross. Have you told her you like her yet or are you going to just keep this awkward thing the two of you have going?” Lila asked, rolling her eyes. When Steve didn’t respond, just staring over her shoulder where Morgan and Clint were. “She’s with my dad.’ Lila said with a sigh “She’s fine he would have noticed anything suspicious by now if she wasn’t but seeing as it’s your last night together. I say go ask Maria if you can take her back to the hotel. SHIELD called in a few favors and you're not expected back on base till tomorrow afternoon.” 

“I’m the SO of this team I can’t just leave,” Steve said, turning his attention back to Lila instead of watching Morgan and Clint. 

  
  


“Yea and your SO’s are here to supervise us. Plus I’m pretty sure getting Morgan home safe is part of the mission. The original plan was to try and get her to come back with us on the Quinjet so she could get checked out at the campus but honestly, you and I both know there’s absolutely no way she’s going to go for that but I’m pretty sure she’d be willing to go back with you” 

“It also means I have to try and explain to her why she’s not on the task force,” Steve said looking sadly at Lila. He’d desperately wanted Morgan on this with him. In fact, she was the first person he submitted when they asked for his team recommendations. She was also the first person the higher-ups rejected. 

“Tell her the truth. You wanted her, the higher-ups said no. She’ll get mad at Maria and my dad. Not you. Even better tell her they chose Grant instead of her then she’ll really get mad at them.” 

“Where is Grant by the way?” Steve asked, suddenly noticing his missing ex-best friend. 

“Surprised you want to know. Thought you’d hate him after he got with your girlfriend” Lila asked learning down to pick up another luckily deactivated hydra weapon 

“Personal feelings aside he’s a teammate and we’ve sent him into a messy situation and I do still want him to be Ok,” Steve said. 

Lila sighed and looked around to make sure Maria wasn’t nearby. She wouldn’t take kindly to the fact her son was in a less than official undercover op. “I’m not sure. He’s been starting to miss check-ins. I”m getting a little worried myself” 

“Do we need to pull him?” Steve asked her and she shrugged. Deciding to pull someone out of undercover was always a risk. Pulling them out at the wrong time could be almost as bad as leaving them in for too long. “We can talk more later. I think you might be right that it’s time for Morgan and me to head back” he said nodding his head over to where Clint and Morgan’s discussion was getting heated. 

“Keep an eye on her tonight, I don’t trust her to be honest about being hurt either,” Lila said. 

“You know I will, You know how to find me if you need anything,” Steve said as he walked away. 


	21. The Consultant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Steve spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit disjointed I'll admit. It's kind of a bunch of random scenes that need to be here but don't quite fit with the last chapter bur was going to make the next one way to long. So here we are.

The car ride home was quiet. Steve didn’t say a word about me being on my phone as I texted with Skye. “Is Skye on your task force? Or Tripp?” I asked him breaking the silence. 

“They’re not. Why?” He asked 

“Just think you might want to consider it. They may be helpful.” I said thinking they may be far more useful keeping an eye on Steve then anything else. I was probably not helping him by not telling him that he may have been born already semi-programed by Hydra but Skye would know what to look for if I could just get her on his team since I was apparently out of the question. 

“Morgan I just want you to know that I wanted you and I submitted your…” Steve started rushing through the sentence. I cut him off. 

“I’m not mad at you Steve. I know you would have put me on the team if you could have. I trust you that much. Maybe I have to sit this one out as much as I don’t want to…” 

“Morgan Stark actually accepted no for an answer…. Someone mark this day on the calendar. I didn’t think it was possible!” He said. He smiled too. First time since the bomb went off. Not that I was paying attention to that at all. 

“I never said I liked it but sometimes you have to accept defeat,” I said watching him closely. 

“You’ve always been a terrible loser. I want you as my private consultant.” He said very matter of factly. 

“You want me as your what?” I asked. 

“Off the record private consultant. SHIELD says I don’t need you but I do. No one knows more about SHIELD and HYDRA than you do. I can’t do this without you Morgan. I really thought I could but now that HYDRA”s actually out there and just some maybe possibility. I know I need you no matter what SHIELD says. So what do you say will you do ?” 

“You’re not following the rules? Are we sure that explosion didn’t switch our personalities?” I said 

“If it had, you would have already said no,” Steve said, turning to look at me. 

“I’ll do it,” I said seriously. I noticed the way he physically relaxed at my answer. He didn’t actually think I’d say no, did he? 

________________________________

When we got back to the tiny mansion hotel room I was staying in. Seriously the “room” was ten bedrooms. It’s just me I don’t need ten bedrooms.but they put me in this room anyway. Steve and I both decided what we needed was a shower and a change of clothes. I was grateful for a minute away from him to check out any injuries I might actually have without him tripping over himself. Or blaming himself for it. I got to my room and slowly lifted my shirt. It wasn’t bloody at all so I knew I was good there but as I slowly lifted my shirt higher I could just start to see the pink line. That must have been where I hit the edge of the wall. It looked like a scrape. Nothing serious there. The evidence would probably be gone by tomorrow or the next day. It was around the pink line that was a little concerning. It had been hours and there was a decent amount of red and irritated skin surrounding the pink line. As I lifted my shirt higher I noticed little bits of purple and blue. If the whole area was about to bruise. Yikes. I was going to be uncomfortable for a while. 

“I thought you said you weren’t hurt,” Steve said leaning in my doorway with his arms crossed. 

I gasped I hadn’t even noticed him in the mirror. How bad of a spy move was that? I quickly moved to lower my shirt before Steve stopped me. “Let me see” 

He slowly walked into the room and I turned back to the mirror. “You learn that checking up on people from the doorway thing from Grandpa Steve?” I asked. Steve laughed. 

“I must have, honestly I didn’t even think about it,” he said 

“Remember when he used to watch us like that when we were kids and he came to check up on us or tell us it was time to go somewhere,” I said using the mirror to look back at Steve. 

“He did it up till he died even when we were teenagers and just sitting and watching movies or TV” Steve sighed and met my eyes in the mirror. I felt the wet tear on my face before I even realized I was crying. I just missed him. It feels weird because I wasn’t even related to him but he was so important to me growing up. Steve used the mirror to guide his hand up to my face and gently wipe away the tear “It’s Ok,” he whispered, laying his chin on the top of my head. Meeting my eyes in the mirror “I miss him too” 

There was just something about being this close to Steve. It made me feel safe. I’d never get tired of it. I already missed it when he pulled away to inspect the injuries on my side. I’d forgotten why he was here entirely. 

“It’s really OK,” I said as Steve lightly ran his hand over my side “I’m sure it will be way worse in the morning but it’s really not that bad” He pushed softly against one of the areas that was already turning purple. I winced, Steve caught it in the mirror. 

“Looks like it hurts already,” He said, reaching up to grab the back of my t-shirt and pull it down. “Shower and clean that up,” he instructed. 

_ You could shower with me  _ I thought and shut it down just as quickly where in the world did that thought come from. 

“I’ll get us some dinner too. It’s on SHIELD this is a business trip now” he said with a smirk before fully leaving the room. 

I sighed and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Alone. 

——————————————————-

Steve and I were eating dinner. Pasta that he got from somewhere. He thought it would be easy for me to eat with one hand while I held the ice pack he insisted on to my side. When his phone started ringing. He looked up at me,a slightly panicked look in his eyes before showing me the phone the word “Dad” flashing across the screen. “You ready for this?” He asked letting the phone keep ringing. 

“It’s gonna happen sooner or later,” I said pulling out my own phone and gesturing for Steve to hand me his. He looked confused but gave it to me anyway. 

“You should also probably know I never told him I was stationed in Germany,” Steve said pushing around some of the pasta in his bowl. 

“What?” I said as I touched his phone to mine transferring the call to my phone. Suddenly I didn’t feel so bad about keeping secrets from him. If he couldn’t even tell his parents where he was stationed. 

“I have a buddy in Italy who forwards everything they send there..” he said, continuing to look down.

I pushed a few buttons on my phone causing a hologram to appear of the video screen. Peter says the new tech reminds him of R2D2. The lighting change gets Steve to look up. “What? How?” He asked 

“It’s the newest Stark Phone Model I’ll get you one,” I told him as I answered Bucky’s call. 

“What the Hell were you two thinking?” Bucky said as soon as the call was accepted. “What in the world made you think exploring the ruins of a Hydra facility ALONE was a good idea. Do you have any idea…” 

A firm but gentle “Bucky” came from the background from who I could only assume was Ana. Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Are you kids OK?” He asked softly 

Steve’s eyes quickly shift towards me and I very quickly answer “We’re fine” 

“That’s what matters,” Ana said, laying a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He relaxes a bit at her touch. “We should let you go. We know they’re ok” She says more to Bucky then to us “It’s been a long day for you two and you should get some sleep. I’ll call Pepper, Morgan, let her know you’re OK” 

“Thank you,” I said 

“Good night kids,” Ana said 

“Goodnight” Steve and I answered together as I hit end call and the hologram disappeared. 


	22. Safer Togehter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Morgan share a late night or early morning together.

_ It was dark. Trees all around. Trucks rumbled in the distance. Smoke rose above the trees in the distance.  _

_ “Are you sure you can do this, you seem distracted and I need you focused" the young version of Captain America said coming up behind me. He wore the stealth suit I had designed as part of a school project his Shield strapped to his back. He looked so much like Grant.  _

_ “I can do this, I’m focused,” I told him _

_ “Good,” he said, stepping back onto the road which I now recognized was the same one I’d walked down earlier in the day “We’ll get them Morgan and they’ll be fine. I’ve done this before and as I always say History likes to repeat itself” He turned around and smiled before starting to walk back down the road.  _

_ “But never the same way twice,” I finished the words he used to say every time I would notice a pattern in something we were learning in history class. I followed him down the road and soon we had reached the clearing. He stuck his arm out to stop me and pulled me back into the trees near Steve’s puke tree. “What’s the plan, Morgan?” He asked me.  _

_ Startled by the question I responded “you’re the captain coming up with the plan is your job”  _

_ “Someday it just might be yours,” he said placing a hand on my shoulder “There’s a window over there that’s open” he prompted  _

_ “It should lead to a hallway near the factory floor,” I added. Pulling out a small hologram of the building we were staring at.  _

_ “Getting in will be easy,” he added “Getting to where they’re being held will be much harder. The factory floor probably isn’t empty”  _

_ “We don’t go on the factory floor, We take a page out of Clint’s book. We go above it” I said zooming in on the ceiling “Catwalks.” I said “We should be able to get to them from the window. The first hallways open to the factory floor so we just get to the end of the hallway and then we should be good to go from there”  _

_ “Thata girl” I heard Clint over the comms  _

_ “Dad, Can you loop the cameras?” I asked  _

_ “Already done Sweetheart” My dad’s voice came over the comms.  _

_ “Ready?” I turned to Cap,  _

_ “Let’s get our boys,” He said  _

_ We quietly made our way over the ledge we needed to get up to the window. Cap made the jump easily. I used a stack of boxes as a leg up then he pulled me up the rest of the way. Getting to the window was easier. I was able to make the jump from the ledge, grab the window sill and pull myself through the window onto the catwalk. Honestly, it wasn’t very smart for hydra to have a catwalk this close to a window. Grandpa Steve wasn’t far behind me. He went to the front once we were in the building. It was almost scarily easy to get through the catwalks into the hallway. We both quietly jumped from the end of the catwalk to the ground. I was the one who caught the weird movement in the shadows But it was Steve who heard the gun. He pushed me back behind him putting his shield between us and the bullets flying from the gun. _

_ “That’s a gun, Morgan are you OK?” My dad’s voice came over the comms  _

_ “It’s Bucky” I whispered. We were too late Bucky was already back under Hydra’s control.  _

_ “Go find Steve, I’ve got this” Cap said in his most Captain America voice. The kind you don’t mess with. I started to run down the hallway shooting at a few guards who were in the hallway I could hear the sound of metal on metal as Bucky’s arm collided over and over with Cap’s Shield.  _

_ “Morgan talk to me” I heard the frantic voice of my dad over the comms.  _

_ “I’m OK” I whispered as I checked doorways down the hallway looking for Steve. The one thing I didn’t anticipate was a dead-end hallway. I turned around ready to fight my way back when there he was standing in front of me. The gun he had pointed at my chest was all I needed to know. Hydra had him. “Steve,” I said quietly putting my gun to the floor hoping that maybe just maybe I could get through to him without a fight. “I don’t want to fight you” The safety clicked on the gun. “You know who I am. I know you do. You don’t want to hurt me and I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve’s eyes started to soften and I just barely noticed his grip on the gun loosening. Then the gunshot came but the bullet never hit. Because it wasn’t Steve who fired the gun it was Gideon Malleck. And the bullet wasn’t meant for me it was meant for Steve. I screamed as Steve fell to the floor if the bullet didn’t kill him there was a good chance falling against the cement floor did. The sound of his body hitting the cement was horrible. From the shadows came probably one of the scariest looking men I’d ever seen but I knew exactly who it was Red Skull. Not far behind them was Cap and Bucky. Cap must have gotten through to him and broke through the brainwashing again. I watch as Bucky’s eyes fall to Steve on the floor as Cap holds him back.  _

_ “Too bad,” Red Skull says, kicking Steve slightly as he walks past. Blood slowly making its way from under Steve’s body. I was beyond mad now I scrambled to pick up my gun from the floor. “I didn’t really want to have to kill him. I had more plans for the two of you. I think you would have liked them” He says, walking closer to me and reaching out to me with a sickly hand.  _

It’s the next gunshot that wakes me up. 

My eyes fly open, my breathing’s quick and shallow, my heart’s racing, My body is sticky with sweat. It takes only a minute for my mind to catch on to the fact it was just a dream but the rest of my body doesn't seem to get the message as quickly. I check my phone. It’s 2 AM. Not an unusual hour for me to see.Although normally it’s because I’m just going to bed not waking up. I think I’m going to sneak down to the kitchen and get a drink of water but the second I try to sit up my side and even my back remind me about the events of earlier in the day. I push myself up anyway and walk out the door. I”m not warm anymore once I leave the room. But I am surprised to find the light on at the bottom of the stairs. I’m just able to make out Steve on the couch below. He’s working on something very intently on his laptop. I can just hear the quiet music. It sounds a lot like the Glenn Miller Band. But it’s quiet enough I can’t quite tell. I grab onto the railing and slowly lower myself to sit on the top step. I sit there watching, my heart’s still racing but I’m noticing my breathing start to slow.  _ See he’s right there he’s fine _ I try to reassure myself. 

“Are you just going to sit up there and watch or are you going to come down here at some point?” He says just slightly looking over his computer and up to me. 

“Now who’s the one working up till the early hours of the morning?” I ask as I walk down the stairs. It’s a slow process. Each step with my right leg sends at least a dull ache through my side if I step down a little strangely it’s sharper. I’m still not worried about any serious injuries. 

“Do as I say, Not as I do?” He says with a smirk 

“And when has that ever worked for either of us?” I ask as I finally make to the bottom of the stairs I hesitate a moment before I start to walk to the couch. He notices. He closes his laptop and moves it to the small coffee table in front of him as I join him. I wince slightly and grab for my side as I sit. 

“Can I?” he asks, reaching for the hem of my shirt. I nod. He slowly starts to move the fabric up. “Shit, Morgan,” he says. It must be pretty bad he hasn’t lifted my shirt very far. He moves a little faster raising the side of my shirt to just about my armpit. “You can’t tell me that doesn't hurt” 

“I said it would be worse in the morning… technically it’s morning,” I said. It was an attempt to lighten the mood a little but Steve’s face made it clear it didn’t work. I winced as he pushed lightly against a few different spots. “Maybe a good place to start. Is you not touching so much” I said pulling away from him just so slightly. He moved his hand away like I’d burned him. I didn’t mean for him to pull away quite so fast. 

“Are you breathing OK?” he asked. 

I was confused at first. I felt like I was OK. But I realized my breaths are still a little on the shallow side and Steve’s worried that I’ve broken a rib or something. 

“Steve, I'm fine,” I say. He doesn't look like he quite believes me. 

“Stay here,” He says before he leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. 

It doesn't take long for him to come back. Ice pack in hand just as I expected. He sits down on the other end of the couch, his back resting up against the armrest. I already know what he wants but I wait for him to open his arm before I get closer to him. I settle next to him and he slowly guides us so were lying down. My head ends up just under his. I’m laying face to face with him to make sure I’m not lying on my apparently very bruised side. One of Steve’s hands was bent behind his head. The other slowly lowers itself to my side to hold the ice pack in place. I shift a little when the cold of the ice hits my side. 

“Sorry,” he says “It won’t do much, I’d have to wrap you in an ice blanket to make any kind of difference. But maybe it will do something.” 

“Maybe that's the next thing I need to come up with once I’m back in New York. Some kind of Ice pack you can wrap around yourself so you don’t have to hold it in place. Maybe it could even do ice and heat. : Like it could cycle between heat and cold, you could set the intervals yourself whatever is necessary. Have a few different versions like knees and ankles and shoulders and stuff. How convenient would that be and how has no one ever thought of this before?” I asked 

I feel Steve’s chest rise and fall as he laughs. “Necessity is the mother of invention?” he questions. 

“This is most definitely necessary and has been for a long time,” I said 

“Are you going to be able to sleep again or is your brain just going to run with this new idea?” I meet his question conveniently with a yawn. 

“I’ll sleep but I’ll have the prototype designed by the time I land in New York tomorrow. Maybe I can even test it out on myself.” I said burying my face further into his chest. I yawn again and wince as the movement works through my body. I still don’t think I have any injured ribs but I don’t think my chest mussels are my biggest fan at the moment. 

“Are you actually going to admit that it hurts now?” He asked 

“It’s uncomfortable” I mumble. 

He laughs again. I can’t see it but I know he’s rolling his eyes too. 

“I called my parents again,” he says 

I pull back away from him and look up “That’s why you were up” I answer it’s only 8 PM in New York. He probably got off the phone with them not long before I got up. 

“I just wanted to clear the air with the whole lie about being in Germany, Just how much of Dad’s past with HYDRA I had been digging into,” he said quietly.

“And…” I prompted him 

“He was OK I guess… Mom was worried I hadn’t been getting her care packages but I gave her an updated address and told her about my buddy forwarding stuff from Italy and promised I’d gotten everything. I guess I was hoping that Dad would decide to open up a little more about HYDRA…. I mean I understand why he doesn't want to talk about it. But I guess I was hoping for at least some of the early stuff like between Arzzano and getting rescued by Grandpa Steve. At least there’s still hope in those files you're going through right? To find some answers.” 

Oh, there was hope alright. Lots of it. Because I knew everything Steve wanted to know and more was in those files and honestly I could locate them in my sleep most likely. Maybe now's the time to tell him “Steve,’ I said quietly 

“Hmm” He answered back 

I quickly changed my mind “I’m really glad you told your parents the truth” because that’s not the most ironic thing I could say at this very moment. 

“Me too” he answered with a sigh. He unfolded his arm from behind his head and started to brush his hand through my hair. It felt nice I started to relax which also meant I got a lot closer to Steve. “Get some sleep,” he said. My eyes flutter closed. The nightmare from earlier far from my mind as long as we were together we were safe. 


	23. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

I groaned as I shifted. There was no denying my side hurt this morning. I probably made it worse by sleeping on the couch though. In an attempt to not wake up I buried my head a little further into my pillow. Which wasn’t a pillow at all but in fact Steve’s chest. There wasn’t a freak out this time. I knew he was there. And I wanted to stay right here. I felt it move in little quick movements and realized he was laughing. “Why are you laughing?” I asked. Or more like mumbled with my face pressed into his chest. 

“Are you going to admit it actually hurts now?” He asked. I shook my head against his chest. I wasn’t moving again till I had to. “Why am I not surprised? Come on I know you don’t want to get up but you should move around a little or it’s just going to get worse” I looked up at him for the first time his stormy blue eyes still had just a bit of sleep leftover in them. “Do we have too?” I asked. 

“I’ll make pancakes?” he questioned, hoping to get me motivated. 

“I guess if there's pancakes,” I said, wincing as I pushed away from him. 

“It’s OK. Take it slow” He said reaching out to me and laying a hand against my lower back trying to help guide me more upright. 

“I’m good, I got it,” I said pushing myself up the rest of the way. Once I was sitting up he pulled his legs underneath him and sat up behind me. His hand still lingering on my lower back. “I’m good,” I said, taking a deep, a bit shaky breath. 

“Do you want to stay here?” he asked, just slightly rubbing his hand on my back. 

Yes. “No,” I said “I have to go pack up a few things before I leave” Although I’ll admit the stairs seemed daunting this morning. 

“Right…” He said, pulling his hand away from my back. “I should probably tell you Happy’s coming to pick you up.” 

“What?” I asked, turning a little too quickly to face him. This was going to suck for a few days. 

“Your mom insisted I guess…” he said. I guess it made sense but It didn’t mean I had to like it.

“I suppose I should go get ready,” I said starting to stand but Steve was faster and was soon standing in front of me offering his hand to help pull me up. I was a bit wobbly and his other hand quickly wrapped around my waist. I’m not sure if he noticed how close we were standing but I sure did.  
“I’ve got it” I whispered and he slowly stepped away almost like he didn’t want to let go either. 

“I’ll go make breakfast. Yell if you need something” He said backing, too quickly, away a few more steps before turning and walking to the kitchen.  
_____________________

I sat down on the bed. “Fuck” I said running my hands over my face. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the little tingles in my chest whenever Steve was close to me. If I’m being honest they’ve been there for a while but I just chose to ignore them. There was a major part of me that thought once we graduated and he went off to basic training and then wherever the military would send him would make them go away. Put a little distance between the situation. But, I think there just might be something to that whole absence makes the heart grow fonder thing Because when I saw him behind me at the expo… I really don’t think I remembered how to breathe. When Grandpa Steve died and I took over as CEO of SI and I basically threw myself into work. I remember feeling horrible ignoring the first few phone calls. But I wasn’t up for talking to him… then they just stopped. Now I found myself waiting for him to call or texting him all the time whenever something happens or just sending him something funny I saw on the internet. 

I sighed. There was time to work through all this later. Right now I needed to pack up and go enjoy some pancakes with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Just wanted you to know I didn't' abandon this. Life stuff just happened. :)


	24. Goodbyes are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan heads back to her life in the states.

He wouldn’t let me carry my bag. He claims he didn’t want the bag to rub on the spot where I was bruised and make it worse. I have a whole other side to my body. I could have carried the stupid bag. I let him take it anyway. The room where I was staying was pretty far towards the back of the grounds so Steve and I had a bit of a walk back to the front gate where Happy was waiting for us. We went most of the way in silence. It may have been a little chilly but for the most part, it was actually a pretty nice day. I started to see the outline of Happy and the waiting car. I really didn’t want to leave. I may have almost blown myself up but this was one of the best weekends I’d had in a long time. I stopped just a few feet away from where Happy was standing. For some reason saying goodbye to Steve felt too private for Happy to be a part of. Steve noticed I wasn’t next to him and turned around to face me. 

“Everything Ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said “Just not quite ready to say goodbye yet I guess” 

“What are you up to next?” He asked 

“This week I just have boring old work things” I started “Next week I’m flying to California for the Oscars and I owe Harley and Peter Cheeseburgers from a bet I lost” Steve laughed “Then after that, it’s all about Stark Expo prep till May” 

Steve grabbed my hand “I don’t know when I’m going to be back in the states” He said. 

“Natalie’s Graduation?” I asked. Sam’s daughter Natalie and the youngest of the Avenger’s Kids Club group would be graduating from Horizons in May before going on to Yale to study Psychology. She wanted to follow in her dad’s footsteps and be a counselor of some kind and her S.H.I.E.L.D. role was going to be in behavioral sciences most likely. 

“I was going to try to be home for that. But I don’t really know I’ve taken a lot of time away in the last little bit” he said. 

“Well, if you are going to try and get home for Natalie’s graduation maybe you can try and work some date magic to be home for my birthday. I heard Peter and Harley are supposed to be planning some big party, I’m sure it will be… interesting…” Steve laughed again. Harley and Peter were far from the best event planners and when you consider the fact it was my 21st… well it was going to be an adventure to see what they came up with. We were close enough to Happy to hear when he cleared his throat. I stepped back from Steve and we both turned to look at him. 

“We should really get going Morgan,” he said. 

“It’s my private plane. It can wait for me. That’s the point isn’t it.” I said. Happy looked a bit shocked at my response at first but then a little smirk appeared on his face before I turned back to Steve. 

Steve placed the bag around my shoulder, “Text me when you land Ok?” He asked his hand lingering just a little longer on my shoulder. “And promise me you’ll have someone look at that,” he said moving his hand down near the bruise on my side. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s why Happy’s here so I can’t just dash off to Manhattan without stopping upstate first,” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Best not keep him waiting,” Steve said, “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Bye,” I said, pulling him in for one last hug before I walked over to Happy. 

____________________

“Hi Luke,” I said as I walked onto the plane Happy on the stairs behind me. Luke had been our private pilot for pretty much as long as I could remember. He was in his mid 40’s and honestly, I think he could fly pretty much anything. 

“Hi Morgan, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble when I dropped you off.” He said with a smile. 

“When have you ever known me to stay out of trouble?” I asked. 

“You have a point,” He said with a laugh “Looks like the flight home should be pretty straight forward. I’ll start getting everything started” 

“Thanks, Luke,” I said heading back further into the plane I threw my bag down on one of the seats and kept walking towards the back of the plane. My dad had put a small to-go lab in here years ago mostly for iron man purposes because you never know when you need to repair a suit. And I had a new piece of tech to work on. Happy sat down in the seat closest to the lab area luckily he couldn’t see my eye roll. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Happy asked. 

“Talk about what?” I asked as I pulled up the 3D model of the chest plate from the suit. It wasn’t perfect but it seemed like a good place to start and since I would be the first to use it I didn’t even have to worry about the sizing. 

“You know what. “ Happy said 

“There’s nothing to talk about. I went exploring with a friend and set off an explosive I didn’t see. It happens.” I said with a shrug. 

Happy shook his head “Between you and Peter I know why I have grey hair” 

I smiled back at him before starting to design the cooling and heating elements for this…. Thing…. It was going to need a name at some point… “Look at me, I'm fine,” I said, turning around. He couldn’t see the giant bruise on my side so to him I looked fine and that’s what mattered. 

“Right so you won’t mind if I just reach over here…” He said starting to reach toward my injured side and I quickly jumped away from him.

“Too slow Old Man,” I said with a smirk. He hated when I called him that. Which of course meant I called him that every chance I got. 

“We’re still stopping at the campus to have someone look at you.” Happy said leaning back into his chair. 

“I didn’t think I’d get out of it.” I told him “I’m just trying to get you to stop worrying.” I’d totally have this “thing” done by the time we landed. Thanks to some help from the existing iron man tech I already had the thing half designed. 

“What are you even working on? And why can’t it wait till your back in the states?” He asked 

“Inspiration struck while I was in Germany. I'm not wasting it” I said. 

____________________

  
  


2 hours left in the flight and I sent a picture of me in my new icey vest… (Nah I didn’t like that name plus it had a heat function too so not descriptive enough )to Steve’s phone. 

_ Told you I’d have it done before we landed 2 hours to spare _ . 

_ I’m impressed  _ he responded less than a minute later  _ I knew you would do it though _

_ How are you feeling?  _ He asked. 

_ Sore  _ I responded  _ But this may be a prototype but it is helping a little bit.  _

_ You do still plan on getting that looked at right?  _ He said. 

I took a picture of Happy sleeping in the airplane seat next to me.  _ He says I have too :(  _ I sent to Steve 

_ Ha Ha  _ He responded  _ You know it’s for the best though  _

_ I do  _ I said 

_ Text me when you land. And text me what the doctor says please  _

_ Stop worrying about me  _ I sent back to him  _ I’m fine  _

_ That’s not easy, you like to get into trouble. but I’ll try  _ He said 

I put my phone down like it was hot. What in the world did that mean…. 


	25. It's Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan celebrates her 21st birthday

I spent almost the entire next five months trying to convince the board of directors and a planning committee to push the Stark Expo back by a week. Why when we set the original dates I never noticed it was my birthday weekend I will never know. Peter and Harley eventually managed to convince me that it all worked out in the end because it just meant more people would be in town. They apparently had booked the Ballroom at The Plaza and a bunch of rooms for people. Personally, I thought it was a bit much but I had to remember Peter and Harley never grew up with money like I did. And well what felt special to me might have been a night at a little dinky bar or even just hanging out in the tower with my friends. A big extravagant party at The Plaza hotel sounded like the most magnificent and magical thing the boys could think of and I was more than willing to humor them. I finished pulling out the edges of my bun. (purposeful messy bun for the win) And took one last look in the mirror. I’m not really sure who I was trying to impress tonight but it’s my birthday which meant everyone’s eyes would be on me and I was willing to play into it. I went with a different outfit tonight ditching my typical purple color and going for a short black dress with a whole lot of gold accents and gold accessories. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was determined to have a good night and the amount of alcohol I was planning on drinking would probably help too. Natalie and Lila were my official “dates” for the night. Happy was picking them up from the Wilson’s before coming to pick up me. 

Someone would be missing though. Steve. I sighed and reached for my phone to text him. I’d promised him pictures when he texted me last week to say he couldn’t make it. He’d be in town next weekend though for Nat’s graduation and he promised to spend a night with me. And honestly, I was much more interested in spending a night with him alone at the tower than with a thousand people around us at this party. 

“Miss Stark, Your car has arrived,” Jarvis said 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” I said, hitting send on the mirror selfie I just took Steve with the caption I'll miss you tonight. I hesitated as soon as I hit send. Was that too much…. I still had no idea what was happening between us. It felt like something was changing…. We talked almost every day and I really really enjoyed it and at times it was the best part of my day. I grabbed my bag for the night and the small suitcase I packed planning to spend the night at the hotel and headed downstairs. 

_________________________________________

Happy pulled up on Fifth Ave in front of the hotel. Sure enough, there were cameras and paparazzi stationed in front of the hotel. “Ready for this?” Lila asked 

“As I’ll ever be” I answered as Happy got out and opened the door to the car. Lila got out first followed by me. Cameras flashed as they took pictures of me, my outfit sure to grace multiple corners of the internet tomorrow hopefully they liked it. It’s not designer so the rest of the rich new york and LA girls will complain but the everyday girls will be so excited it’s an accessible dress for them. And boys everywhere will make inappropriate comments. Same story, different event. Oh! And let’s not forget the gossip magazines I appeared at my birthday party with 2 of my best girlfriends and not on the arm of a boy! They’ll spend the rest of the week speculating who I went home with because you know a night out with the girls isn’t a thing. I plastered on a fake smile checking behind me to make sure Natalie had gotten out of the car safely. Cameras continued to flash trying to get pictures of the 3 of us. I grabbed both girls' arms and led them safely into the quiet of the hotel away from the cameras. 

_________________

The boys were waiting inside for us to take us to the ballroom where the guests were waiting. With how quickly Harley and Riley whisked Lila and Natalie away I knew Peter was up to something. “Am I going to hate you after this?” I whispered as I wrapped my arm around his. 

“Probably,” He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him. When we walked into the ballroom the party was in full swing. Open bar, DJ, Dancing and all. The DJ stopped the music to announce my arrival. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the guest of honor has arrived.” Everyone turned around to clap as I walked into the room. A chorus of Happy Birthday as I walked up. When I got near the front of the room someone handed Peter a small tiara and I leaned down a little so he could put it on. “You’re right I do hate you for this,” I told him when his head was closer to mine. “It’s your birthday, the tiara was a necessity,” he said I rolled my eyes again as the DJ passed a microphone to me. This part I could do. Then it was alcohol time. 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming,’ I said, putting on a fake bubbly smile. “I really hope you all enjoy yourself tonight. I know I’ll be” The room laughed and I handed the mic back to the DJ. Job accomplished now time to find the bar. 

_____________

It was just about 2 AM and I was starting to feel really good. Lila had run off to make a phone call and I was tearing up the dance floor with Natalie, Nate, and Cooper. May and Happy had baby Anthony for the night so even MJ and Peter were still hanging around although I was pretty sure they’d be heading out soon. I saw Lila come back into the ballroom from her phone calls and I stepped away from the dance floor to grab another drink. Well, I waited for the bartender to make my drink. I pulled out my phone. Steve never responded to my text from earlier. In fact, I hadn't heard from him all day. Lila walked up to the bar and ordered 2 shots pushing one towards me. 

“Stop thinking about him. I know he didn’t forget. He’s probably just busy” she said. 

I sighed “You’re right” I downed the shot and picked up my drink as we walked back to our little group on the dance floor.   
By 3 AM After almost 3 hours of everyone making sure I had some kind of drink in my hand all night (and luckily Lila and Natalie making sure I made sure to have a glass of water or 2 every once in a while) I was in full 21st Birthday mode. I’ve been drunk before but I’m not sure I’ve ever been this drunk before. And I’ve never been publicly this drunk before. Most of the guests are starting to leave. There are a few late-night stragglers. And by a few I mean there’s probably still like 50 to 75 people here. Nate, Lila, Harley, and Cooper are desperately trying to get me to leave but I’m not having it. Until Lila finds her out. The ballroom doors crack open just a bit and Lila leans a little closer to be “See I told you he wouldn’t forget” I wobble a bit but manage to follow her gaze. It’s Steve and suddenly I realize he hasn’t texted me all day because he was on a plane. 

“I’m drunk,” I said to her, suddenly panicking. I mean don’t get me wrong Steve’s seen me drunk before but I’m like super drunk compared to what I normally am. 

“Yeah trust me I know.” She said guiding me over to him. He took one look at me and smiled. I’m sure I look the exact opposite of the photo I sent him earlier. There was no way I was still looking that put together. And why did that suddenly matter to me? Lila leaned over whispering something in his ear. His smile fell for a second before it came right back. I was far too busy concentrating on staying standing to care about what Lila was saying to him. Lila handed him something that I would later figure out was the key to the hotel room they had booked for me. Lila walked away to go find the boys and Steve walked up to me. 

“Happy Birthday,” Steve said leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I contemplated turning my head so he had no choice but to give me a real kiss. Since when did I want Steve to kiss me? What the hell was wrong with me? Oh, wait I’m drunk that’s what’s wrong with me. He very sneakily leaned over to wrap an arm around my waist. I swear he actually let out a breath when I let him and didn’t push him away. I couldn’t figure out why but honestly sober me probably would have and told him I didn’t need help. In fact, if it had been anyone else who tried I probably would have pushed them away and told them I didn’t need help. But tonight I was very into the idea of Steve touching me. It was like when we danced. He put just a gentle pressure on my hip that told me exactly what he wanted me to do. Where he wanted me to go. And in this case, it was out the door. Once we were out in the hallway I whispered “I’m drunk” as I leaned into him a little more. He laughed quietly. It was nice. I liked when he laughed. 

“I know Lila told me” He leaned close whisper like it was some massive S.H.I.E.L.D secret or something. 

“You…. are…. Not… drunk….” I stuttered out poking him in the chest “We should go back so you can catch up….” I said 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Steve said, gripping my hip a little harder. I liked it. 

“I think it’s a great idea…” I said.   
“I don’t think they have the ballroom for much longer. Lila mentioned about getting it cleaned for a wedding today” Steve said I narrowed my eyes at him… I’m pretty sure he was lying….. 

“I don’t think…. I think you made that up…. But you know what I don’t really care right now. I bet there are drinks in the room you can catch up there.” I told him as we walked into the elevator. The doors closed with only us on it. I leaned up against him and his arm tightened again. I was very very tempted to kiss him.   
"Look," I said pointing up at my head where the tiara was lopsidedly still on my head. "You can really call me princess now" I smiled up at him and I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous. But he still looked down and smiled back at me and something about that was absolutely magical and I suddenly never wanted to leave this moment. 

The doors opened again he pressed lightly into my hip letting me know it was time to move forward. It didn’t take long to find the room. He removed the card from his pocket and the door opened. Another gentle squeeze and we were through the door and into the room. There was a basket on the table I had no idea what was in it but it seemed to make Steve smile and laugh so that was good. 

“Let’s get you in bed,” He said, putting the key card down on the table and trying to guide me to the bedroom. 

“I’m not tired,” I told him moving so my body was in front of him. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ll fall asleep once you lay down.” 

“I have a better idea than sleep '' I said running my hands lower on his hips. I had no idea where this was all coming from…. But I really really wanted him to not have clothes on right now…. He seemed to figure it out and grabbed my hands putting some distance between us. 

“And I think you need to sleep,” he said escorting me into the bedroom

“Sex is better than sleep. It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve done this. And you’re already in the bedroom” I said with a giggle like my brain was back to that 16-year-old girl from the first time we’d slept together. “Besides I’ve never had drunk sex before and I think I’d like to try it” 

“Morgan,” He said again as he tried to push me away. “I have had drunk sex and I don’t think it’s as amazing as you think it’s going to be so let’s just get you in bed” 

“Where’s my phone?” I asked “I’ll text Grant he’ll have drunk sex with me” Wait was Grant even at the party? I couldn’t remember seeing him.. Ahhh whatever if I text and tell him what I want he’ll come. Unfortunately, I wasn’t quite quick enough before I’d even figured out which wrist the little bag with my phone was on. Steve had it in his hand. 

“I think I’ll hold on to this for you for the night,” He said, stepping away from me. When had he gotten so close to me again?

“That’s not fair what if there’s an SI or Expo emergency that needs my immediate attention?” I said wobbling a little as I turned around to watch him. He had opened my overnight bag and pulled out a t-shirt and some yoga pants I had packed.   
“I don’t think you are in any state to be handling any kind of business emergencies that come up,” He said. I noticed that he really kept his distance as he walked back towards the bedroom door. “You change,” he told me “I’ll be right back” Then he left and closed the door behind them. 

I sighed now alone in the room. I looked over at the clothes he’d laid on the bed and started to try and figure out how to get this dress unzipped. I reached behind myself only to find the zipper already down. “You little shit,” I said as I figured out Steve had managed to unzip it without me noticing I’m not entirely sure how he knew it was the type of dress that wouldn’t just fall off once it was unzipped but he must have or maybe he was hoping it would fall off. I smiled to myself. Two can play this game. I didn’t just have the t-shirt and yoga pants packed in that bag. I had bought this super short silky nightgown on a whim a few years ago. It was my signature deep purple color and while the lining was a silky fabric the lace overlay was absolutely beautiful. I almost never wore it. I never had a reason to. I’m not even sure why I packed it but this would be the perfect opportunity. I threw the t-shirt and pants back in the bag and dug down to the bottom of the bag where the nightgown was. My fingers brushed against Steve’s dog tags. I couldn’t have worn them to the party tonight but that doesn’t mean I didn’t bring them with me. I pulled those out too, setting them on the table for the morning. I took off my bra and underwear and slipped the nightgown on before sitting on the bed and taking off my earrings, my secret Iron Man suit necklace, and lastly my shoes. I was just kicking them off and away from me when Steve knocked on my door. “You can come in,” I called out. The door opened and he saw me sitting on the bed. His eyes went HUGE and he hesitated for just a minute. I smiled. Mission objective complete. He cleared his throat and shook his head just a little bit before walking over and handing me a bottle of water and 2 Advil. I quickly took the pills as he placed a bowl on the table next to my bed. Silly boy, he thought I was gonna get sick. I can handle my alcohol better than that. And I wasn’t that drunk. 

“Get some sleep,” He said, turning around to leave the room. I laid back against the pillow and bent my legs up on the bed. One last-ditch effort to see if I could still get what I wanted from him. Even though I knew it wouldn’t work. Why did Bucky and Steve have to raise him to be such a gentleman? 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” I asked one last time. I really wanted him to stay. Seriously what had gotten into me… Why was I so desperate for him to stay with me? 

Steve turned around to look back at me one more time. “I….I…. I’ll see you in the morning” He said as he closed the door to the bedroom pretty quickly. I crawled under the covers and smiled. He didn’t actually say no now did he?


End file.
